Heartbeat
by tatoo26
Summary: Hinata has a heart failure and needs a heart donor. During her 18th birthday she had suffered a severe heart failure and also, that same night one of the Uchiha brothers lost his life and gives away his heart to the heiress. What would she do? Her heart beats for him whenever he's around or near her. Is it because she has his brother's heart? Or her heart only beats for him? AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been almost a year since my last published one-shot, and to try something new I'll be making a multi-chapter story. This is a modern day based story. Sorry for the errors. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. is not mine.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

_Lub dub, lub dub…_

She was standing in front of a crowd celebrating her eighteenth year birthday. It was full of people, some she knew – her friends and relatives, some she don't – her father's colleagues and business partners. She was enjoying the conversation she shared with her two best friends when she suddenly flinched, she had felt light-headed.

"Hina-chan, are you alright?" asked Ino, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty who captured her cousin's heart – Neji.

"I'm fine." Answered the lavender-eyed celebrant.

"Are you sure?" asked another lady, this time she had bubblegum pink hair and sea-green eyes.

"I'm really fine, Sakura-chan, just feeling a bit light headed," Hinata responded to the pink-haired lady. "It is really crowded in here, I was not expecting that my father would throw a big birthday celebration for me."

"Well, that should be expected. It will be a shame if Hiashi-ouji will not give you a lavish party!" exclaimed Sakura. "You are the heiress of the Hyuuga Business Corporation, he should at least give you an extravagant celebration besides, you are now eighteen! a lady indeed!" Sakura continued squealing.

"Stop squealing, Forehead!" interjected Ino. "You're only making Hina-chan feel worse." She told Sakura who was now pouting. Hinata giggled at the sight of her two best friend's bickering.

"Are you sure you are feeling well, Hina-chan?" queried Ino, "you really look pale like a vampire just sucked out all the blood in you."

"Don't worry, Ino-chan. I'm really fine." Hinata smiled weakly to her friends. "It's my eighteenth birthday and I should enjoy it, my father did this for me… after all…"

Hinata suddenly felt pain in her chest; she felt like her heart was being squeezed into pieces.

_Lub dub, lub dub – _her heart was beating fast.

_Lub dub, lub dub… lub dub… lub… dub… _then she suddenly felt it slow down, so slow she thought it would stop beating for a while. Hinata started to breathe fast and shallow, cold sweat ran down her body.

She turned away from her friends and went outside of the Hyuuga Manor to breathe some fresh air. While walking away to the manor's garden, her friends looked at her go; they're faces filled with worry.

"Is Hinata alright?" asked a man who had pale eyes just like Hinata's but his were a pale gray unlike the heiress' lavender ones. Neji approached his blonde girlfriend and Sakura noticing the worried glances they have while looking at Hinata.

"Neji, I don't think your cousin is feeling good tonight." Ino told him as he came closer to the two ladies.

Neji's brows curled into a frown. "How is that so? She was ecstatic before the event started." stated the stoic Hyuuga.

"Being too excited for her birthday doesn't mean she's feeling well," Sakura said with a slight frown, disappointed with Neji's statement. "You should have known better if she is not in good condition."

"I'll go check up on her." He said and wandered off to where his cousin was standing.

Neji walked closer to Hinata, with her back on him, he noticed her tensed posture and shallow breathing.

"Hina-hime," called out Neji his nickname for his favorite cousin as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Hinata squeaked, she didn't expect Neji to follow her outside. "I'm fine, Nii-san. I was just out for some fresh air." She turned to look at him and smiled but it immediately disappeared as Hinata felt light-headed and the slow beat of her heart.

"I don't think so, my dear cousin. Tell me, are you having those kind of pain again?"

She looked confused on what Neji said but then remembered what the doctor had told her during her recently visit in the hospital.

.

.

"_She's experiencing arrhythmias…"_

.

.

"_it is the irregular rhythm of the heart…"_

.

.

"_with this condition you will experience the following…"_

.

.

"_dizziness,"_

.

.

"_sweating,"_

.

.

"_shortness of breath,"_

.

.

"_light headed,"_

.

.

"_some chest pains,"_

.

.

"_paleness,"_

.

.

"_and… you might also faint…"_

.

.

"Nii-san, do you think I will be alright?" Hinata asked, worry started to show on her beautiful lavender orbs.

"You'll be fine," Neji said, words that he says to convince her and his self that she will be fine.

He knew that there will only be a small chance that Hinata will be healed with her current heart condition that is slowly and continuously failing its function to work properly. As she grew older, Hinata's heart failure is getting worse. Each year she stays at the hospital longer than before and her fragile heart starts to beat slowly, too slow until that day, they thought Hinata had left them permanently because her heart stopped beating for a few minutes until the doctor gave her a shock that had revived her not beating heart.

And since that incident, Neji knew that one day his precious cousin could get worse and one day she will need a new heart as the doctor had said to them, and that is if there will be any heart donor that would fit her and would probably respond to her.

"You'll be fine," Neji repeated, hurt and worry now present on his ever emotionless eyes.

She smiled sadly knowing the truth that she may not last long.

"I'll be better." Hinata muttered.

"OI! HINATA-CHAN!" someone called out that brought Hinata and Neji back to their normal selves after their short yet serious conversation.

Before she could turn to look at her jubilant visitor – a man with red triangle marks on both cheeks – with the presence of a lad with dark spectacles shielding his eyes, she felt dizzy and this time, she had fainted.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

Next:

_Beep… beep... beep…_

"I'm sorry to tell you…but your eldest son, Itachi, didn't make it…"

"The severe head trauma he had from the accident gave way to cerebral hemorrhage. We tried our best to stop the bleeding but his brain waves is not responding… We're sorry, Mikoto-san."

"What about my baby? How is Sasuke?" asked the Uchiha Mistress.

"Your youngest has survived but he's on comatose." Tsunade-sensei answered. And so, Uchiha Mikoto wept for her sons tragic fate.

"And also, Mikoto-san, I would like to inform you that there is already a recipient of Itachi's heart."

"May I know the name of the recipient?"

"hmm…the recipient's name is… Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1 and preview for the next chapter. I can't promise that I'll be able to update sooner because my preliminary exam is coming and I need to focus on my studies. Seriously, I need to pass one subject involving numbers and it hurts my brain just thinking of the formula and graphs and drugs and concentrations. My life sucks.

Reviews? Queries? Violent Reactions are all welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and followed the story and made it on their favorite list. I owe so much! :]_

_umnia, Sofya94, supremekikay24, ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart, aisha89, XpurplegurlX, harley944, and Serene-Aspiration723_

_This chapter is for all of you..._

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. is not mine.

.

.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

Chapter 2

A young man was resting peacefully on the couch with his right leg and arm dangling off the couch and a manga lying on his face, only spiky raven hair was visible. Another young man, probably a few years older than the sleeping one on the couch came near him. The elder Uchiha, who had long raven hair on a low ponytail, took the manga off his little brother's face and flicked his forehead with such force.

"What?" asked the now awakened younger sibling with irritation present on his handsome face.

"I just wanted to see how you will react when you are interrupted from your beauty sleep." said the older one who was trying to suppress his laugh.

"Go to hell." muttered Sasuke, and this time Itachi burst out laughing after seeing his little brother's scowling face.

"Come on, Sasuke! No need to be angry," said his aniki with a smile. "Yuki-chan wouldn't like to see his ouji-san with that face."

"Well, it's not funny, Itachi," Sasuke said turning his position to face the other side of the couch. "I was trying to get some sleep and besides, your son is not around to see his ouji-san scowling." he continued.

"I must tell you then that your nap time is over, little brother. Mom wants to see us in the office room. Now." Itachi said with a serious tone.

With his brother's words, Sasuke suddenly turned to see his brother's expression and he only got a serious look from Itachi which told him that this must be something serious.

'I wasn't involved to any fights in school yet.' Sasuke thought and stood up from his position on the couch.

"What do you think is it about, aniki?" he asked.

"I don't know," shrugged Itachi. "I think it's about you getting into another brawl with your blond best friend and my brother-in-law." Itachi declared with a smirk.

"Hell yeah! I haven't had a fight with Naruto and Kiba since middle school," Sasuke said ironically. "Things change, aniki. We're in senior high now and we already grew up from our childish arguments."

"You have matured indeed, if I remember correctly, you use to have a fight with them over a playstation game and also because they annoy you." Itachi chuckled while stating his brother's past with his blond best friend and the Inuzuka. "You were temperamental back then."

"I already told you, things change, Itachi." Sasuke walked ahead of his aniki and went in front of their parents' office room. Itachi smiled at his little brother's antics. 'I love teasing him.' he thought to himself.

Sasuke was about to knock when the door suddenly opened and their cousin, Uchiha Shisui, came out and smiled to them.

"Shisui! What brought you here?" asked the ponytailed Uchiha.

"Just relayed a message to Mikoto-oba." Replied Itachi's best friend and went away.

"You two can come in now." ordered Uchiha Mikoto to her two son with a huge grin present on her face and eyed her youngest one.

"Ohh, Sasuuuukeee~" she squealed. "What's with that scowl?" she asked as she pinched both of his cheek.

"Mom, stop it. I'm not a child anymore." Sasuke told his mother while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes, he's already grown up!" Itachi exclaimed which got him a glare from his younger sibling.

"Really? So, are you going to introduce your girlfriend to us now?" queried Mikoto excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke retorted back. "I thought you wanted to talk to us?"

"Sasuke's right, Mom, I thought you wanted to talk to us?" Itachi' amused expression now turned to a serious look.

"Oh right! Before I forget, as you have seen, Shisui came here and delivered an invitation for us."

"An invitation? For what?" asked Sasuke.

Mikoto showed the invitation to her sons and Itachi took it and read it silently.

"The Hyuuga's are inviting us for their heiress' birthday celebration?" uncertainty present on Itachi's eyes.

"Yes, and I want you two to attend the party with us." Mikoto stated with a huge beam.

"Why would we? I thought they hated us?" Sasuke's scowling turned into a surprised one. "We are their rival on business, aren't we?" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed we are, but both companies wanted to make an arrangement. So, they want us to be there." This time Mikoto winked to her eldest son and Itachi couldn't help but to look at his mother confusedly with his brow reaching his hairline, Sasuke also looked at their mother and knew something was up her sleeve.

"I can't come. I have a meeting with the student council for the school's upcoming spring festival." The young Uchiha said as he headed for the office door.

"I'll send Itachi to get you right after the meeting so you can come to the Hyuuga's party." The Uchiha Mistress said.

"But I promised Hana and Yuki-chan that I'll bring them over at the Inuzuka residence on that day!" whined Itachi because his mother-in-law, Inuzuka Tsume, wanted to see her eighteen-month old grandson since her daughter, Inuzuka Hana, had married Itachi both had lived within the Uchiha residences.

"If Tsume-san really wants to see our handsome little Itachi, you can drop him off at the Inuzuka's then take your brother to the party!" Mikoto insisted.

"Fine, I'll talk to Hana about this." Itachi sighed.

"Whatever you say, but I'm telling you I won't be available then." Sasuke retorted as he went out of the office room.

"Don't worry, dear! I'll find a way to make you attend the party!" Mikoto cried to her youngest son.

"So, mom, do you mind telling me what is this _arrangement_ with the Hyuuga's?" Itachi asked his mother who was grinning like a madman.

"Promise me you won't tell this to your little brother." She squinted her eyes to him.

"I won't." and Uchiha Mikoto smiled wickedly.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe?" asked an irritated Sasuke. "This meeting is only for the student council members, class and club officers."

"I want to hear about the plans for the upcoming festival." answered the blond.

"Like you care about the event." replied the Uchiha.

"Hey! Sakura-chan asked me to give her a ride that's why I'm here." pouted Naruto.

"And what is the Inuzuka doing here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Kiba's direction.

"Your brother, Itachi, who is also my brother-in-law, told me to meet him here and take Yuki-chan with me at home." stated Kiba non-chalantly.

"Yeah right, he's coming here to get me." Sasuke said while rubbing his temple.

"Why? You going somewhere?" inquired Naruto.

"None of your business, dobe."

"I was just asking." the blond said to his dark haired best friend.

"Yo, Nee-chan just texted me and said that they're already at the gates," Kiba said while looking on his phone. "I'll go now, aren't you coming with me, Sasuke?" he asked the Uchiha. "Your driver is already here." he smirked.

"No, I have to finish photocopying the plans for the festival and distribute them to the officers."

"Okay, I'm off!" Kiba took a run and went straight to the gates. "See you at the party, Narutard!"

"Why you?" called out Naruto, ready to go after Kiba while Sasuke only smiled at his friends' behavior.

.

.

.

"NEE-CHAAAAN!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs while running towards his sister.

"Kiba! I missed you!" Hana said while hugging him.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Itachi butted in.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-nii, I didn't see you there." Kiba responded while scratching his head.

"Hello, Yuki-chan~!" he cried out to Itachi's mini replica who was held by Itachi. The little boy had the same eyes as the Uchiha but had chocolate brown hair unlike his father who has raven hair. Yuki giggled while Kiba took him from Itachi's arms.

"We're going to see baa-chan now 'coz she missed you so much!" Kiba cooed to the boy.

"By the way, Kiba, where's Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"Oh, Mr. Heartthrob is still in the student council's office," he answered the elder Uchiha who only laughed at Kiba's name for Sasuke. "He's busy photocopying something for their meeting."

"Is my brother really that good looking for you to call him a heartthrob?" amusement present on Itachi's features.

"Hell yeah! All the girls in this school are going crazy over him!" Kiba exclaimed. "They even tried to get close to me and Naruto so they could talk to him!" annoyance now present on Kiba's face.

'Maybe that's the reason why he hasn't found a girl yet,' Itachi thought to himself, 'He doesn't want a girl to love him for his looks.' he deduced.

"Kiba, I think you should go," Hana told her brother. "I thought you're going somewhere."

"Oh yeah, I should get going! I have a party to attend to!" Kiba said loudly. "Say bye-bye to your kaa-san and tou-san, Yuki-chan." He bid them goodbye with mini Itachi and ran off to his car.

.

.

.

"You done now, teme?"

"You can go now if you want to."

"But I still have to wait for Sakura-chan and she won't leave until the meeting is over." Naruto scowled.

"Then wait here, dobe," Sasuke said before walking inside the meeting room. "I'll just give this to them and then you and your pink-haired girlfriend can go." Naruto grinned on his best friend's response.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked, startling blond.

"Oh, Itachi! I didn't see you there." Naruto said, surprised by Itachi's sudden appearance. "He just went inside but he said he'll dismiss the meeting after he gives out the plans for the festival."

"Okay, can you please tell him to make it faster because we'll be late for the party if he won't finish early." Itachi smiled at the blond.

"Yessir!" saluted the blond at the Uchiha. The door suddenly bolted open which gave Naruto another startle and Sakura came out with Ino in tow.

"We'll just go to the restroom." she cried to her blond boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here!" he waved noticing Sasuke walk out of the meeting room. "Yo, teme! Your aniki just came and told me you'll be late if you don't hurry." Naruto approached Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know." said the Uchiha while looking at his brother who was just a footstep away.

"So, what's the party all about? another business gathering?"

"No, just attending the birthday celebration of our rival company's heiress."

"Rival company?"

"The Hyuuga's invited us and my mother wants Itachi and I to be there." He eyed his aniki while Itachi just listened to the teens' conversation.

"Hyuuga… I think I've heard that name before…" Naruto said while scratching his chin, the two Uchiha's only looked him. "Oh! I remember! It's the same name with Ino-chan's boyfriend and her and Sakura-chan's best friend! And also Kiba's childhood friend!" exclaimed the blond which got the two Uchihas raise their brows at Naruto's revelation.

"Kiba, Sakura and Ino knew this Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, his brows knitted together.

"Well, yes. They introduced her to me before but I haven't had the chance to talk to her because she was in a hurry." Naruto said non-chalantly.

"Naruto-kun, let's get going or we'll be late for Hina-chan's party!" Ino called out to Naruto.

"I'll go now, teme! See you at the party!" he waved to Sasuke and Itachi and went to the direction of Ino and his girlfriend.

"Hey, Mr. Heartthrob, you better hurry. We still need to get your dress." Itachi cried to his brother as they approached their car, amusement present on the elder Uchiha's face.

"We still have to get your attire at the boutique, Sasuke-kun." Hana smiled to her brother-in-law.

"So, Hana-nee, Kiba kn ows this Hyuuga?" he asked while Itachi looked at his wife waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes. They were childhood friends. They met in kindergarten before he met you in elementary." replied Hana. "I think that's what he was talking about when he said he had a party to attend to." She said referring to Kiba's earlier statement.

.

.

.

The Uchiha's were on their way to the Hyuuga Manor when an unfortunate event was bound to happen. Sasuke sat comfortably on the back seat while playing with his phone when he suddenly heard a screeching sound and bright lights were suddenly on their way. Hana, who was on the passenger seat, called out to Itachi but it was too late, the car came crashing to them.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was seeing red and shattered glass everywhere. He can see Hana's unconscious form with her bloody face and Itachi's head covered in blood. Sasuke tried calling out to them but before he could do so, everything went black.

.

.

.

He was feeling groggy, Sasuke had been in and out of his consciousness and he felt he was being moved out of the car. He can hear people around him giving orders and the noise emitted by the ambulance's siren. Once inside the ambulance, the words he heard was that his brother and his wife were brought out of the crashed car but were suffering blood loss and again, Sasuke lost his consciousness as the medics tried to put the oxygen mask on him.

.

.

.

The news about the three Uchiha in an accident finally reached the ears of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, while everyone in the party were in a panic state due to the heiress' fainting, Mikoto and Fugaku bade goodbye to Hiashi and told him that they need to attend their sons and daughter-in-law in the hospital. The two went straight to the hospital and were greeted by their nephew, Shisui.

"What happened?" asked Fugaku who was trying to keep his voice calm but his eyes told them otherwise.

"A car came crashing to them," Shisui told them straightaway. "Witnesses told the police that the car was overspeeding while in red light and crashed to Itachi's car which was on a slow move to the Hyuuga's direction."

Mikoto couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she listened to her nephew's story. "How are they?" she asked the young man, her voice trembling.

"Hana…didn't make it." at this Shisui tried to strain the tears forming on his eyes. Mikoto sobbed while Fugaku held her tightly.

"How about Sasuke and Itachi?" he couldn't help but to ask about his sons' condition.

"Sasuke has been moved to the ICU… and Itachi is still in the operating room."

"I want to see my baby boy." Mikoto declared and Shisui brought her outside of Sasuke's room.

The Uchiha couple couldn't believe what they saw through the door's window, their youngest son was confined with a respirator attached to his mouth, a bandage wrapped around his head, and glass cuts on his face.

Tsunade, the surgeon in charge of the Uchihas, approached the saddened couple and brought the news about their sons' condition. They were still outside of Sasuke's room and Mikoto can hear his heart monitor's beeping noise while she and Fugaku waited for Tsunade's words.

.

.

.

Beep…beep…beep…

"As what your nephew told you earlier, your daughter-in-law didn't make it. She died on the way here due to excessive blood loss, there were too many wounds she got from the car's shattered glass." Tsunade paused for a breather before she continued. She hated telling bad news to her patient's family especially when she's friends with them.

"and…I'm sorry to tell you… your eldest son, Mikoto… Fugaku…" she looked at the couple with a sad and hurt on her eyes. "Itachi didn't make it." Mikoto let out a strangled cry at hearing her eldest son's death and Fugaku couldn't stop the tears from falling. Shishui, who was standing behind them was appalled at his best friend's fate, he couldn't take it anymore and finally let out a silent sob.

"The severe head trauma he had from the accident gave way to cerebral hemorrhage." Tsunade explained to them. "We tried our best to stop the bleeding but his brain waves is not responding… I'm very sorry for your loss." She tried to console the female Uchiha.

"What about my baby? How is Sasuke?" asked the Mikoto.

"Your youngest son, he's on comatose…" Tsunade answered. "We don't know when he'll wake up." Mikoto wept for her sons' tragic fate.

"And also, Mikoto, I would like to inform you that there is already a recipient of Itachi's heart." The pale blond haired doctor told her friend, knowing Itachi had volunteered his heart for donation if anything happens to him and if he didn't survived.

"May I know the name of the recipient?" Mikoto asked Tsunade who was now standing beside her while both looked at Sasuke's direction.

"hmm…You were very fond of this girl when she was young," Tsunade smiled at the memory of Mikoto playing with the child years ago. "You wanted her so much for your son." The Uchiha Mistress' tear-streaked face now widened in mild surprise, she knew her, she was her deceased best friend's cute daughter. Mikoto turned to look at Tsunade.

"The recipient's name is… Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

.

.

.

Next:

"Good news, we already have a heart donor for you, Hinata-chan." said Shizune to the pale looking heiress. "You'll have the heart transplant as soon as your condition is stable."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the news brought about by the doctor. She had a wide smile on her face and Neji couldn't help but smile back to her for the good news.

"Do you think it's possible if I may know the donor's family?" Hinata couldn't help but ask Shizune.

"I'm sorry to tell you but the donor's family wanted their identity to be private," Shizune told her. "but, you can write a letter to them if you really want to thank them, I'll just send it to the family personally." She continued when Shizune saw the heiress' gloomy expression turn into a bright smile after hearing her suggestion.

"I guess I'll start writing my letter to them…"

.

.

.

That's it, chapter 2 is up. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was just busy trying to review for my exam last week. And also, please bear with the characters OOC-ness, for the errors and also for the semi-long chapter (^_^;) I didn't know that I'll enjoy writing this part (^.^). I don't know when will I update again, if I'm not going to be busy this coming week I might finish writing chapter 3 and may be able to update next week on the same day. I hope you liked it (^_^)

Reviews? Queries, complaints, and violent are oh so much welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I shouldn't be updating this but I just couldn't stop myself from writing , I SHOULD BE WRITING MY GROUP'S MOVIE SCRIPT INSTEAD OF THIS! Gawd! I hate this! There're so many things to do this coming August for our school's upcoming Sportsfest and lessons in school. Just be patient for my next update because I'll be a bit busy -_-

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. is not mine.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"oiii, HINATA-CHAN!" called out Kiba to the Hyuuga heiress. Shino, who was with him, winced at his loudness. Before the two males could reach Hinata she had fainted and fell hard on her cousin's chest.

"Hinata!" Neji cried out while shaking her. "Hinata!" this time, Ino saw her boyfriend panic.

"Oh my god! Hinata!" she came rushing to her best friend with Sakura behind her. Kiba and Shino with Naruto close behind them also came to the Hyuuga prodigy who held the heiress on his arms.

"What happened?" Kiba asked the prodigy.

"I don't know," Neji replied. "I think she's having one of her attacks." he continued. Sakura held Hinata's wrist and felt her pulse, though she had been on training camp for first aid training, she can't seem to feel any pulse from Hinata at the moment.

"I-I... I can't feel her pulse." Sakura told them, she's now close to tears.

"Call an ambulance!" Ino cried out. Upon hearing her, everyone in the hall turned to look at her and they saw the unconscious Hinata on Neji's arm. Every Hyuuga in the Manor were alarmed and Ko immediately rushed to Neji and took the lavender-eyed heiress off his arms.

.

.

.

Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto, were having their time talking with Hiashi about the alleged arrangement when he received a call from his nephew, Shisui.

"Oji-sama..." called Shisui from the other line, "the Police called me a while ago and told me that Itachi, Hana and Sasuke had been on an accident." he said with a trembling voice. Fugaku's cool facade had turned into a gloomy look.

"Where are they?" Fugaku's voice was slightly shaking.

"They brought them to Konoha General Hospital. I'm on my way there."

"All right we'll be there." Fugaku turned to Mikoto and told her about the grave news Shisui said to him.

"Mikoto..." he tried to keep his voice calm but his wife knew that this was something serious by the way he called her. "Shisui was the one on the line and he informed me that...our boys and Hana had been on an accident and they are now in Konoha General Hospital."

To say that Mikoto was shocked would be an understatement upon hearing the news, she thought that her heart had dropped six feet under; her knees had gone weak and dizziness took over her.

"My boys..." she whispered and Fugaku held his wife for support who was about to faint.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi, but I think we have to go." the Uchiha told the Hyuuga.

"I hope that they'll be in good condition." Hiashi hoped for the younger Uchihas wellness.

"I think we'll just have them meet some other time when everything's alright." Hiashi nodded at Fugaku's statement.

While Hiashi eyed the Uchiha couple went to the exit he noticed Ko with Hinata on his arms and Neji close behind the Hyuuga bodyguard.

"What happened to her?" he asked, worry evident on Hiashi's eyes.

"She's experiencing her symptoms again, Ouji-san." Neji informed his uncle.

"We'll take her to the hospital before it is too late, Hiashi-sama." The bodygurad said while looking at the heiress whom he had taken care ever since her mother's death. Hiashi and Ko took one of the Hyuuga cars and went away.

"Nii-san!" Hanabi called out as Neji was about to get inside his car. "Are you going after them?" the younger Hyuuga asked.

"Yes." He looked down to his cousin who was worried sick about her sister's condition.

"Can I come with you?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course." replied Neji to her.

.

.

.

Hinata can feel her slow heartbeat, through her half-lidded eyes she can see her father beside her with his around her shoulders, she can feel his heart beat in panic. _"He must be worried…"_ she thought to herself.

"Otou-san," she called out to him. Hiashi looked to his eldest daughter and smiled weakly to her.

"Don't worry, darling, we'll be in the hospital in a few minutes. You'll be fine." He told her.

"I'm sorry if I make you worry so much…" Hinata said in a low voice, before she could her father's response darkness took over her once more.

.

.

.

They finally reached the hospital and Hiashi took the heiress out of the car. He immediately went straight to the emergency area and asked a nurse to call Shizune, the doctor in-charge of Hinata's heart condition, to have her look at his precious daughter. As they laid her down on the hospital bed, one of the Uchiha had been moved out of the emergency room completely patched-up but still unconscious and when his bed passed her by, Hinata felt her heart come life.

Her heart was beating faster than before but not like when she's having her attacks, the feeling was the same when she's excited, giddy and nervous at the same time. Hinata had wanted to open her eyes but she felt too weak and sleepy; her heart kept beating at a fast pace but it started to slow at a normal pace as she heard a hospital bed moving away then she felt a stinging sensation on her right hand, an IV cannula was plunged into her vein and she felt the liquid course through her, slowly her pulse rate returned back to normal.

.

.

.

When Hinata woke up she saw her family sitting around on the hospital room waiting for her to wake up. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her father, Hanabi, and Neji. They were still wearing the same dress they had during her party, it seems like they stayed at the hospital after she had been admitted.

"How are you feeling now, Hina-chan?" Neji asked.

"I'm feeling alright now." Hinata smiled to them brightly and noticed her father who was sitting on her bedside. Hiashi was now relieved that his daughter had been feeling fine now but the distant look on his eyes was visible. "Otou-san, what's wrong?" the heiress asked Hiashi.

"Nothing's wrong, darling," he smiled at her weakly. "Ahh~, before I forget, Shizune-san will be coming here." Hiashi continued.

"Nee-chan!" the little Hyuuga called out to Hinata. "How have you been feeling? Are you al –" Hanabi was about to ask her sister when someone opened the door. It was Shizune.

"Shizune-san," Neji greeted the doctor and bowed to her while Shizune nodded to them Hyuugas.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." The doctor smiled to Hinata. "So, I believe you're feeling fine now?"

"Yes, thank you, Shizune-san." answered the heiress.

"Don't thank me yet, Hina-chan," Shizune who was usually jovial had now a serious look on her face which made everyone in the room to look at her. "You're heart failure is getting more serious. Last night you were having severe attacks of arrhythmia, good thing your pulse rate normalized when you were in the ER."

"What does that mean?" asked the prodigy then Neji remembered the private discussion Hiashi, Shizune and himself had during Hinata's last check-up.

.

.

.

"_Hyuuga-san, your daughter's condition is getting worse," Shizune told the worried looking Hiashi. "She might need a heart transplant if this continues. Hinata's arrhythmic attacks are getting serious, today, her heart had just stopped beating for a few minutes."_

"_What are we suppose to do?" asked Neji._

"_Make sure she takes her medicines regularly and that she won't get stressed."_

"_What if she gets another serious attack?" this time Hiashi was the one who asked the doctor._

"_Then, we'll give her a heart transplant." Shizune retorted. "I'll be listing her name on the heart recipient's list but this will not guarantee that she'll get a donor immediately."_

"_Does that mean that Hinata has to stay here for the meantime?" Neji asked, afraid that Hinata will not be able to go out anymore and that she'll be staying in the hospital for some time._

"_Yes. She has to stay here until she gets better and shows no sign of severe arrhythmias."_

"_But we can let her out on her birthday, right?" queried Hiashi. He had prepared a huge party for his daughter on her eighteenth birthday and he wanted her to enjoy it._

"_Of course, I'll let her out on that day." Shizune smiled at the Hyuugas._

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata-chan will need a heart transplant." Shizune told them which made Hinata gasp after hearing the news. She knew a time will come that she'll need a heart transplant but not this soon. Everyone went silent.

"Are there any heart donor?" Hanabi's voice trembled when she asked Shizune. The dark-haired doctor suddenly smiled to the Hyuugas and brought them good news.

"Good news, we already have a heart donor for you, Hinata-chan." said Shizune to the pale looking heiress. "You'll have the heart transplant as soon as your condition is stable."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the news brought about by the Shizune. She had a wide smile on her face and Neji couldn't help but smile back to her for the good news.

"Do you think it's possible if I may know the donor's family?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sorry to tell you but the donor's family wanted their identity to be private," Shizune told her. "But, you can write a letter to them if you really want to thank them, I'll just send it to the family personally." She continued when Shizune saw the heiress' gloomy expression turn into a bright smile after hearing her suggestion.

"I guess I'll start writing my letter to them." The heiress muttered.

Hiashi finally smiled after hearing the good news for her daughter. He felt relieved that he could see Hinata smile again but still he can't shake off the feeling of the possible outcomes of the surgery. _"What if her body rejects the donated heart?"_ Hiashi thought to himself. _"What if the surgery is not successful?"_ he continued thinking.

"Otou-san! Nee-chan has a heart donor!" Hanabi squealed which made the Hyuuga patriarch looked at his overjoyed younger daughter who was now embracing Hinata. "You'll be alright now, nee-chan." The younger Hyuuga cried.

Hinata nodded to Hanabi's words and took the paper and pen Neji handed to her. "Thanks, nii-san." She smiled meekly and started thinking on what she would write on the letter.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3.

.

.

.

Next:

"Dammit, Sasuke!" Kiba lunged at the Uchiha and grabbed his shirt's collar. "Stop sulking in the corner! You're not the only one who lost a sibling…" tears started to run down Kiba's face. "I also lost my sister and Yuki…" he was now on his knees. Both were in front of their siblings' grave. "Yuki-chan lost his parents… you shouldn't hide inside your room, the boy needs you. You're the only one closest to him next to Itachi-nii… he thinks of you like his father…" Kiba said in a low voice.

After hearing Kiba's rumbling, Sasuke looked on Itachi and Hana's epitaph. He didn't know that tears escaped his eyes and then he started sobbing. Naruto was standing next to him and patted his back.

"You should start living for them, for Yuki-chan…" Naruto muttered. "You may have survived the accident but when you knew that Itachi and Hana-san died, it was as if you were alive but not living. You shunned us and I hate it because you're not the Teme I know."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Sasuke mumbled. "I'm sorry, aniki…"

"Sa-ke!" Yuki bellowed to Sasuke. "Ji-san!" the young boy cried out again with a bright smile while walking towards him and clung to Sasuke's leg. "Ji-san!"

Sasuke crouched and took the mini Itachi on his arms. "It's alright, Yuki-chan, oji-san is here."

.

.

.

Sorry for the short update and wrong grammar and misspelled words. I'm also sorry for the inconsistencies in this story. I really don't know what I'm doing when writing every chapter of this story. I only have a plot for this one but not the whole story so I only come up with the next chapter's concept through the previews I include in every but the thing is, I only have a preview and not the whole chapter's content. The preview is actually my guideline in writing the next chaps content and right now, I'm currently planning on what to write (type) for chapter 4.

Again, sorry for my rumbling ^_^;

Reviews? Questions? Suggestions? Violent reactions? I love them :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if i haven't been able to update this story last week, I've been busy in school with quizzes and other activities and also my group's script for the movie. THANK YOU to all those who had read, reviewed, followed and made my story in their favorite list you know who you are, THANKS!

I don't know if you'll still like my story... Here's the newest chapter, hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Mikoto was quietly standing in front of Sasuke's room looking at him through the glass window when she remembered Itachi and Hana, she then looked to Shisui who was sitting on the bench beside the room.

"Have you called Tsume-chan about what happened to Hana-chan and Itachi-kun?" the Uchiha lady asked as another set of tears flowed down her beautiful face.

"Yes, ba-chan. She's already on her way here." replied her nephew.

.

.

.

_While the Uchiha couple were talking with Tsunade, Shisui dialed the Inuzuka matriarch's number._

"_Hello, Tsume-san?" he greeted as someone answered the phone call._

"_Who's this?" Tsume asked on the other line._

"_It's Uchiha Shisui." replied the young man sadly._

"_Oh! Shisui-kun, what made you call?" the Inuzuka asked ecstatically. "Do you want to talk to Yuki-chan?" she continued cheerfully._

"_Uhm.. No, Tsume-san, I have called to inform you the news regarding Hana and Itachi…" Shisui said in a low and grim voice. "They had been on an accident with Sasuke on their to the Hyuuga's party." he continued with a shaky voice. Tsume almost dropped her phone upon hearing Shisui speak._

"_Where are they?" she started to tremble as the Inuzuka asked the young man._

"_We're here at Konoha General Hospital." the Uchiha replied weakly._

"_Are they alright?" Tsume asked franctically._

_Shisui fell silent he didn't know how to tell Tsume about her daughter's death with her son-in-law. He inhaled deeply before proceeding with the news of Hana and Itachi's death._

"_Hana and Itachi…" he stopped. "They're both dead…" Shisui said as he swallowed another lump forming in his throat. "They didn't make it due to the damage they've had from the accident." He finally said to Tsume._

"_Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." the Inuzuka matriarch told the young Uchiha on the other line and dropped the phone call. Once she put the call on end she fell on her knees and started crying. Yuki, who was on the living room floor while playing with his toys and Kiba's dog – Akamaru, heard his obaa-chan cry. He came to the sobbing Tsume and took her hand._

"_Obaa~" called out the little Uchiha when Tsume saw the little Itachi, she took him in her arms and embraced him while crying her heart out. She felt sad because she lost her daughter, lest she felt sadder and cried harder thinking that Yuki lost both his parents at a young age._

_After a few minutes of crying, Inuzuka Tsume had finally calmed down and called out someone to take Yuki to bed. After handing Yuki to the nanny, she took her purse and headed to get her car._

_._

_._

_._

Silence took over the Uchihas when they suddenly heard rushed footsteps coming their way. A few moments later, Inuzuka Tsume was standing right beside Mikoto.

The Uchiha mistress turned to look on her friend, who was staring at the young Uchiha lying inside the ICU room and tears bursting on the Inuzuka's sorrowful eyes.

"What happened?" Tsume asked with a shaky voice with her eyes still lingering on Sasuke.

"The police told Shisui-kun that a car came crashing to them while they were on their way to the Hyuuga's party." Mikoto retold the story to Tsume. "Hana-chan died on the way to the hospital because of blood loss… and Itachi-kun had cerebral hemorrhage which took his…life…" Mikoto choked on the last word as fresh tears formed in her eyes. The Uchiha mistress held the weeping Inuzuka in her arms as they both shed tears on the death of their children.

"Does Kiba-kun already know what happened to his nee-chan?" asked Mikoto as she wiped away her tears.

"I haven't told him yet…" choked Tsume.

"Call him I think he has to know…" retorted the Uchiha mistress.

Tsume let go of Mikoto's hug, grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Kiba's number.

.

.

.

Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were now at the hospital waiting outside the emergency area with the Hyuugas when the Inuzuka felt his phone ringing. Kiba took it out and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kiba…" it was his mother on the other line. "Where are you?" Tsume asked anxiously.

"I just arrived here at Konoha General – " he was about to tell his mother that Hinata had been rushed to the hospital when he was cut off by his mother's grim voice.

"Kiba… I'm also here in Konoha General Hospital… the Uchihas called me because Hana-chan had been on an accident with Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun…" Tsume told her son shakily, the news made Kiba silent and his features turned miserable.

"How is nee-chan?" the Inuzuka man asked his voice sounding very worried.

"Hana-chan… didn't make it – " He didn't let his mother finish her statement.

"Where are you?" tears were now sliding down Kiba's cheeks.

"214. Outside of Sasuke-kun's room." Tsume answered her son as she started crying. After hearing his mother's response, Kiba ran away from his friends and went towards the room indicated by the Inuzuka matriarch. Everyone was startled by Kiba's action which made them turn to him.

"Kiba!" Naruto called out to the Inuzuka boy and ran after him.

"What happened?" Sakura asked her brows quirked.

"I think he already knows…" Hiashi answered Sakura's query with his eyes staring on the hospital's floor.

"He knows what, Oji?" Neji looked to his uncle with confusion on his expression.

"The young Uchihas had been on an accident," the Hyuuga director told them in a sad voice. "While I was having a conversation with Fugaku and Mikoto someone called and told them that their children were rushed here at Konoha General Hospital. I also saw the youngest Uchiha being moved out of the emergency when Ko and I brought Hinata here." The teens who were with Hiashi were shocked by his news about the Uchihas, even Hanabi, who didn't know anything about the Uchihas, was appalled by the news.

Sakura, who had been a good friend to Sasuke, didn't notice the tears falling from her sea-green eyes. She stood there for a while and when it dawned on her that Naruto's best friend had been in an accident, she ran after the two young men who left earlier. While Sakura went after her two friends, Ino held onto Neji tightly, she may have not been close to Sasuke but she was best friends with Sakura, Naruto and Kiba who were closest to the raven-haired man. Ino knew Sasuke's temperamental attitude and with that she loved to tease and irked him but now that he'd been in an accident she didn't know if she'll ever see the raven-haired heartthrob.

"I hope that they'll be fine…" Ino murmured on her boyfriend's chest.

"Don't worry, Ino-chan, I know that Uchiha-brat will make it." Neji said as he kissed Ino's pale blonde locks. The Hyuuga prodigy knew Sasuke since he was his kouhai in their kendo club when he was in senior high, he had seen the Uchiha's determination in everything they do during their kendo tournament and he knew that the Uchiha will survive.

.

.

.

Kiba finally reached the room where Sasuke had been put, and Naruto followed close behind the Inuzuka. Both teens were greeted by the weeping mothers, Uchiha Mikoto and Inuzuka Tsume, they also saw Shisui sitting on the bench silently crying while Uchiha Fugaku was on the corner who seemed busy talking on the phone. Kiba and Naruto finally came closer to the room and noticed the unconscious Sasuke.

"How is Sasuke?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"My cousin is in coma." Shisui replied to the blond quietly.

"How about my nee-chan and Itachi-nii?" queried Kiba to Shisui.

"They're… dead." He said to Kiba while wiping the tears on his dark eyes. Kiba and Naruto couldn't stop their tears as they hear Shisui told them what he knew from the police on how the accident occurred.

The two were much struck by the news that they hear the pink-haired lady approach them. Sakura let out a sob when she saw the respirator and heart monitor attached to Sasuke's body and also the wounds on his face. She came closer to her blond boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Naruto held on to her and let out a sob, he was in pain just seeing Sasuke on this condition and Itachi's death brought sorrow to his heart. He grew up with the Uchiha brothers and Itachi came to be like a real brother to him.

Kiba was depressed with the loss of his sister, he wanted to shout but he couldn't only tears escaped his eyes. One moment he was looking at the Uchiha on the other side of the glass window, next he was on his knees crying his heart out. Tsume kneeled next to her son and held him he was like a child lost in the woods and couldn't find his way home. She knew how much it hurt her son that he lost his one and only sister seeing as they have been very close ever since their father left them and it deeply wounded Tsume's heart seeing her family cry.

"I want to see nee-chan…." Kiba whispered to his mother. Mikoto hearing the young Inuzuka's request took his hand and led him to the morgue.

Tsume and Kiba followed Mikoto and when they entered the room, there they saw the two bloody sheets covering Itachi's and Hana's bodies. Kiba came to the smallest form and took off the sheet then he saw his nee-chan's wounded face from the glass shards and a head injury. The same goes with Itachi's body but his were more severe. Mikoto couldn't but cry at the sight of her eldest son, she came to the corpse and kissed him one last time. She did the same with Hana's body and went out of the room after because she couldn't stand seeing her children's corpse. While the Uchiha mistress waited outside the morgue, the Inuzukas spent their time with the deceased young couple's corpse. Moments later, the three finally decided to return to Sasuke's room

.

.

.

After finally writing her gratitude to her donor's family, Hinata had decided to take a walk around the hospital with the IV fluid stand dragged by her and Neji close behind her. She was taking a walk around the second floor where her private ward was located when she reached the intensive care wing of the hospital. Hinata passed by a few rooms when she felt her heart beat faster, she thought it was only because of the walk but the moment she came closer to another room her heart skipped a beat and there she saw Naruto and Kiba dressed in black while looking on a raven-haired man inside the room. The unconscious man had different machines attached to him, Hinata noticed and she also saw the man's handsome features which caused her to taint her cheeks a pale pink shade.

"Who is he?" the heiress asked her cousin standing next to her.

"Who?" queried the prodigy who followed his cousin's gaze. "It must be the Uchiha survivor." he replied to Hinata upon recognizing the youngest Uchiha who was in the same room where Kiba and Naruto where standing.

"What happened to him?" she kept asking questions to her beloved cousin.

"Oji said that they had been on an accident and as seen on the news, it looks like he was the only who survived." Neji told Hinata remembering the morning news report about the death of Uchiha Fugaku's eldest son with his wife and the youngest Uchiha being the only one to survive the accident. Hinata felt sad about hearing the Uchiha's fate and Kiba's loss, she stayed looking at them until she felt Neji tug on her sleeve.

"Hina-chan, we better get back or else Shizune-san will know that you went out of the room without her permission." the Hyuuga prodigy reminded Hinata.

"Okay." She nodded to him as she clutched her chest feeling her fast and skipping heartbeat.

.

.

.

The following day after the accident, news had spread about Itachi and Hana's death. A few days after the news had spread the drunk driver that had crashed the Uchiha's car had been finally found and imprisoned.

It was a gloomy event during the young couple's burial only their closest friends and relatives had been present. Hyuuga Hiashi was also there to give his condolences to his friend, Fugaku. Naruto and Kiba had been doleful throughout the event but they still tried to be cheerful and strong for Yuki. The mini Itachi had not known that his parents' had already passed. At this age what he knew was that his parents will be far, far away for a long time. Yuki was too young to lose both his parents and Kiba, being the boys' oji, doesn't want to hear to hear Yuki wailing and calling out to his parents who wouldn't be there for him. It was breaking his heart whenever he hears the boy cry at night yearning for his mother's warm hug and his father's soothing voice.

.

.

.

It had been weeks, almost a month, since the accident and Sasuke had not awakened yet. Kiba was on his way to visit the Hyuuga heiress in the hospital after finally having her heart transplant. It had been more than three weeks since the operation and it seems like she's recovering fast and she's doing well with her new heart.

"Hello, Hina-chan…" Kiba greeted the heiress who was busy reading a book. "It's been a while, I'm sorry if I haven't visited you while you were here." He apologized to his best friend.

"It's alright, Kiba-kun." she smiled to him warmly. "I'm sorry for your loss I know how much Hana-san means to you…" Hinata took his hand and gave him a light squeeze. "I know how it feels to lose someone so dear to you. It's alright if you let it all out."

"Don't worry, I'm fine now!" the Inuzuka scratched his head and smiled widely to the Hyuuga.

"I know you're hurting inside, Kiba-kun." mumbled Hinata as Kiba's wide smile slowly disappeared.

"You know me well, Hina-chan." he said silently. "Do you mind taking a walk with me? I want to visit a friend who is also here." Kiba asked as he averted his eyes from Hinata.

"Is it the Uchiha?" the heiress questioned.

"How d'you know?!" Kiba looked at her with his brows raised. He was appalled that Hinata knew he was friends with the Uchiha.

"I saw you and your blond friend…" Hinata tried to remember Naruto's name. "You were inside his room the day after I was brought here on my birthday." she stated quizzically.

"Ahh~ so, you've seen us. How did you know about him?" Kiba asked curiously.

"A-ano, Otou-san told us about him and also Neji-nii… I think he knows him…" she said meekly, Kiba then remembered that the Hyuuga prodigy and Sasuke had met in their kendo club.

"Soooo~ you wanna come with me?" the Inuzuka asked for the second time and the Hyuuga heiress nodded on his suggestion.

"Is he still confined in the ICU?" Hinata queried as they made their way to Sasuke's room.

"Nope, he's been moved to a private ward two days after he was admitted here." Kiba replied nonchalantly.

"Has he awakened yet?" the lavender-eyed asked again. She seemed too curious about the Uchiha.

"No…" Kiba turned to Hinata, wondering why she has a lot of question about unconscious Uchiha. "We've been waiting for him to wake up since the day he's been here." He continued answering the heiress' queries.

The two continued walking until they reached the Uchiha survivor's room. Kiba opened the door and let Hinata come in first. They were both surprised to see the Uzumaki inside the room with his pink-haired girlfriend and Ino, the three were watching the Uchiha if he was about to wake up.

"Kiba~" Naruto cried which earned him a hit on the back of his head by Sakura.

"Keep your tone down," hissed the green-eyed lady. "We're in the hospital."

"Sorry." the blond apologized.

"Hina-chan!" Ino called. "What brings you here? I didn't know you were friends with Sasuke-kun." the Yamanaka questioned Hinata.

"Ahh…N-no, I was just accompanying Kiba-kun…" she blushed while feeling her heart beating faster and gazed at Sasuke's unconscious form. Sakura noticed Hinata's stare at the Uchiha and decided to tease the heiress.

"Looks like Hina-chan's falling for our sleeping prince." Sakura nudged Hinata and winked to her.

"E-eh? N-no!" she stammered. "I-I'm not! It's just that… he looks peaceful… I wonder how will he take the loss of his brother…" Hinata blurted out while clutching her chest with her fast beating heartbeat. All of them looked at Hinata and fell silent. They knew that Sasuke might not take Itachi's death very well.

After a moment of staying at the Uchiha's room, Hinata had decided to go back to her room because of her heart's fast beating everytime she looks at Sasuke. It was like her heart was aching each time she looks at him but at the same time she feels kinda glad knowing that he's safe and had survived the tragedy.

.

.

.

Two days after the Hyuuga's visit on his room with Kiba, the Uchiha survivor had finally awakened. Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku were paying a visit on their youngest son when he had finally woken up to see the world. The first thing the raven-haired man asked when he woke up was his brother.

"W-where is aniki?" Sasuke asked his voice cracked with every word.

Mikoto called Tsunade when she heard her son groan upon waking up and ask for his brother. The pale blonde doctor checked on Sasuke before finally telling his parents that he is fine and in good condition. Tsunade handed him a glass of warm water before the young man could ask again about his brother's whereabouts.

"We'll tell you when you get enough rest." The Uchiha mistress told her son with a sad smile.

"But I've had enough rest already." grumbled Sasuke.

"It's not yet time for you to know…" Mikoto told him calmly. "You're not yet ready."

"What do you mean 'I'm not ready'?!" Sasuke said a pitch higher. "I want to know about my brother's condition and also Hana-nee!" he almost yelled to his mother.

"Uchiha, calm down." Tsunade warned the raven-haired man. "Your parents will tell you when they are ready."

"Tell me what?!" bellowed the Uchiha survivor.

"Itachi and Hana are dead." Fugaku interjected coldly, not withstanding his youngest son's stubbornness. The statement made Sasuke to look at his father who had risen from his seat.

"That's not true." Sasuke said in disbelieve. "I saw them being moved out of the car yesterday!" he shrieked while trying to stop the tears forming on his eyes.

"Uchiha," Tsunade called out darkly which caused Sasuke to look on her direction. "You've been in comatose for almost a month and it's been three weeks since Itachi and Hana's burial." the young Uchiha didn't want to believe everything he'd heard.

Sasuke shook his while remembering the car that was coming towards their car, Hana's bloody face and Itachi's body hunched on the steering wheel. He lashed out and screamed at the memory of the accident. Fugaku took Sasuke's hands in a tight grip to prevent him from hurting anyone near him while Mikoto stood from her chair and held her son in a warm embrace. She tried to calm her hysterical son until he was tired from his lashing out and screaming. The young Uchiha held onto Mikoto like his life depended on her and he cried as he remembered his aniki's memories with him. Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of their desperate son.

.

.

.

Sasuke had been home the night he had been awakened from his coma, his best friends, Naruto and Kiba, knew that he had already been home and had decided to visit their raven-haired friend at the Uchiha residence. When the two were finally at the Uchiha's, Mikoto had entertained them but they never got the chance to talk to Sasuke because he wouldn't allow anyone to come near him. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him even his own nephew, the only memory of Itachi and Hana left.

The mini Itachi had been staying with the Uchihas on weekdays and he's with the Inuzukas on weekends, just like how it was when his parents were still alive. Yuki had grown fond of Sasuke as time goes by because he stayed longer with the Uchihas as his parents were told live within the Uchiha residence. Since the day Sasuke had been home, Yuki had tried to talk to him or play with him but elder Uchiha always refused because the young one only reminded him of his deceased brother.

Sasuke had tried to push away the little Uchiha whenever he sees the younger one or he was near him, it only brings back memories of Itachi and Hana but one day, Kiba had had enough of Sasuke's brooding. While Naruto was playing with Yuki, the Inuzuka rushed to Sasuke's room and took the brooding raven-haired man by force. Kiba had brought Sasuke on their siblings' graveyard.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" Kiba lunged at the Uchiha and grabbed his shirt's collar. "Stop sulking in the corner! You're not the only one who lost a sibling…" tears ran down Kiba's marked cheeks. "I also lost my sister and Yuki…" the Inuzuka had fallen on his knees, both were in front of their siblings' grave. "Yuki-chan lost his parents… you shouldn't hide inside your room. The boy needs you. You're the only one closest to Yuki-chan next to Itachi-nii… he thinks of you like his own father…" Kiba said in a low voice and a bit envious at Sasuke and Yuki's closeness.

After hearing the Inuzuka's rumbling, Sasuke looked on Itachi and Hana's epitaph, he didn't know that tears had escaped his eyes and he started sobbing. Naruto let go of Yuki, who was in his arms, and stood next to Sasuke.

"You should start living for them, for Yuki-chan…" Naruto muttered to the Uchiha. "You may have survived the accident but when you knew of Itachi-nii and Hana-san's death, you were alive but not living. You shunned us and I hate it because you're the teme I know." the blond said as he looked up at the dark clouds forming on the gray sky.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke mumbled. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, aniki, I didn't mean to push away Yuki-chan. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he continued to apologize to his friends, to his brother and Hana, to Yuki, to his parents. Yuki who was left on the ground to play started crawling to Sasuke when he heard his name from his uncle.

"Sa-ke!" the mini Itachi bellowed to Sasuke. "Ji-san!" the boy cried out again with a bright smile plastered on his face while he stood and clung to Sasuke's leg. "Ji-san!" the elder Uchiha crouched and took Yuki on his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan," the raven-haired sobbed. "It's going to be alright now, Yuki-chan… Oji is here… I'll take care of you… I'll be a good oji and otou to you…" Yuki only held to Sasuke tighter as rain started to pour heavily.

"Looks like the sky feels the same with you…" Naruto said as he patted his best friend's back while Kiba was now standing beside blond and felt the rain kiss his face.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, nee-chan, Itachi-nii…" Kiba told the heavens.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 4.

.

.

.

Next:

Hinata was waiting inside the newly opened tea shop when a young man suddenly took the vacant seat across her.

"You must be Hinata…" the young man said calmly. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing the man's gruff yet soothing voice and looked up to the speaker.

"Uchiha-san!" she squeaked slightly shocked by the Uchiha's sudden appearance.

"Hyuuga." He smirked as he saw her blush when he called her. "Hinata is it?" he queried while Hinata nodded her head.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name and her blush turned another shade of red.

"So, you know me?" he quirked an eyebrow whereas his smirk turned into a small smile as he leaned closer to her.

"N-not really, I only heard of you from the news and my cousin…" she answered timidly. "and also… my father talks about you… a lot…" this time her face turned so much red like she had eaten tons of chilis and she kept a hand close to her chest because of her fast heartbeat and the way it skipped everytime she heard the Uchiha's voice.

.

.

.

Again, sorry for the wrong grammars, lacking and misspelled words ,

What can you say? Like it? Hate it? All your reactions are welcome especially reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!** This might be confusing because the timeline of this story is overlapping. The beginning of this chapter will be right after Hinata had walked around the hospital the moment she finished writing her letter of gratitude to the family of her heart donor, which was part of Chapter 4.

A/N: I am really sorry if I confuse some of the readers, it's just that, this is my style of writing for this story. I'M REALLY SORRY…

Regards to all those who had read, reviewed and followed my story. THANK YOU from the bottom of my ventricular septum (^_^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and its characters will never be mine ;P

.

.

.

Chapter 5

The moment Hinata and Neji had returned to the heiress' room after her walk around the hospital, she saw her sister with Ko watching the news about the young Uchihas involving in a car accident. It said that the Uchiha heir, Itachi, along with his wife and Fugaku Uchiha's second son, Sasuke, had been in an accident last night that had lead to the death of the young Uchiha couple. Hinata hadn't met anyone of them but she felt sad for the loss of the Uchihas and for Sasuke though she had not personally met him and had not talked to him yet, she knew that the younger Uchiha would feel droopy when the news of his brother would reach him.

After she had heard enough of the Uchihas' gruesome fate, she sat on her bed beside her sister and tried to calm her unsteady heart. She felt so nervous when Hinata saw the comatose Uchiha, she didn't know what it was that made her heart beat so fast and jumpy. The lavender-eyed heiress was so deep in thought when Hanabi poked her sister's cheek which brought the heiress out of her reverie.

"What's with that worried look, nee-chan?" asked the younger one.

"It's nothing. I saw, I mean, Neji-nii and I saw the Uchiha who survived the accident... I think he's not in a good condition..." Hinata told her twelve year-old sister.

"And that worries you? Do you like him?" Hanabi asked innocently while her only sister blushed to her question.

"W-what?! N-no! I d-don't even know h-him!" stuttered pale-eyed heiress. "I haven't even met him yet! It's the first time I've seen him and he's even in a comatose state."

"Why do you have to be so defensive?" Hanabi retorted. "Don't you believe in 'love at first sight'?" the younger Hyuuga grinned widely. Neji who was listening to his cousins' chat quirked an eyebrow at the younger one's suggestion.

"That is very impossible, imouto," Hinata stated quietly. "Besides, that only happens in fairytales. And the world we're living in is not a fairytale." the heiress told Hanabi and the latter frowned to her sister's answer.

"I thought you were already in love with him because you were blushing the moment you came back." Hanabi said while playing with Hinata's hair and suddenly stopped when she remembered something about the Uchiha survivor and their cousin, Neji.

"Nii-san," Hanabi called out to him and turned to face him. "Do you, by any chance, knew or had already met the Uchiha?" the preteen asked curiously. "because the last time I've looked through our photo albums, I had seen a photo of you and the Uchiha with your shinais." Neji's brows reached his hairline with his cousin's question.

"We've been in the same school since junior high but I never had the chance to meet him or talk to him," the Hyuuga replied as he closed his eyes and remembered his high school days. "We first met during the kendo club's assembly in senior high. Sasuke was a freshman when he joined the kendo club with the blond and Kiba but the two withdrawed during the try out." he told the girls' coolly.

"I was the one who handled him during his try out and I've been handling him since he was my kouhai and I've been more experienced than him. We had trainings together and we made it to the competition along with our other club members." Neji continued to his cousins.

.

.

.

_The school's assembly to welcome the freshmen had just ended and Neji, now a sophomore in senior high, was already walking to his homeroom. The Hyuuga had been in a bad mood since he was almost late in school because his alarm didn't go off and Hinata had not awakened him._

_"Neji!" Lee cried out enthusiastically as the prodigy entered the room. "What a lovely day, isn't it?! Aren't you excited about meeting our new freshmen?" the ecstatic thick-browed man asked and the Hyuuga just ignored his jubilant companion and took his seat behind Lee._

_"Hey," a girl with twin buns came to them. "You seem happy, Lee, and what's with that face, Neji?"_

_"Good morning to you too, Tenten!" greeted the ever exuberant Lee to Tenten who nodded to acknowledge his greeting._

_"What's got you in a foul mood?" Tenten asked the pale-eyed man for the second time._

_"Nothing. Just didn't wake up in time." answered Neji._

_"Ne, is that why you were not in the assembly?" asked Lee his brows making a straight line._

_"Hn." grumbled the Hyuuga._

_"Ohh, so you didn't witness when all the girls of this school went ballistic?" Lee questioned ardently when Tenten suddenly squealed which made everyone in the room to look to her._

_"Oh Neji," squeaked Tenten. "If you were there you must have seen this hot and good-looking freshman! I heard he was from the same school as yours in junior high." the girl with twin buns declared dreamily._

_"He is soooo handsome with those dark eyes..." Tenten continued to mumble as she made her way to her seat._

_"What is she talking about?" Neji quirked an eyebrow while eyeing the whimsical look on Tenten's face._

_"She was talking about the freshmen." the thick browed man answered excitedly. "There was this group of youthful freshmen which caught the eyes of our schoolmates and this guy who was from your school in junior high. He was really bursting with youthfulness that many girls like him. I think Uchiwa was his name." Neji assimilated Lee's statement._

_'Uchiwa' he thought to himself._

_"Uchiha!" Lee announced while pumping his fist in the air when the door suddenly opened and their homeroom teacher, Gai-sensei, entered the room._

_._

_._

_._

_Later that day, the announcement for kendo club try out has been made, Sasuke thought of joining the club though he only studied the sports every summer which gave him and a low rank and little experience._

_"So teme! What club are we joining?" the blond asked his best friend._

_"I'm thinking of joining kendo." the Uchiha replied while placing his books inside his locker._

_"You do kendo?" Kiba asked as he closed his locker._

_"You didn't know that Sasuke had been studying kendo every summer since 8th grade?!" Naruto asked slightly astonished that Kiba didn't know that their buddy had been doing kendo since their second year in junior high._

_"The hell I would know!" Kiba retorted. "He wasn't our schoolmate in junior high. Remember, Mikoto-oba had transferred him in a private school for boys." He said as he grabbed his bag._

_"Yeah, yeah, right. Maybe you just didn't catch him on his way to practice," The blond said while looking for their other companions, Sakura and Ino. "Because that's how I knew he was studying kendo. I saw him on his way to practice." Naruto grinned as he saw Sakura and Ino head their way._

_"Hey!" Ino called. "Thanks for waiting."_

_"Hn." grunted the raven-haired Uchiha._

_"Oi, Ino-chan," Kiba nudged the blond beauty. "Have you already seen Neji-san?"_

_"Oh! Ino-pig, that reminds me Neji-kun is studying here, right?" the Yamanaka slightly blushed at the questions thrown to her and she averted her eyes from them._

_"Ugh.. yeah, he's here but I haven't seen him yet." Ino said quietly until she realized that Kiba and Sakura were somewhat teasing her. "Why would I want to see him?! We're not even friends!" she fumed._

_"Whatever, pig! Deny all you want." Sakura giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto was confused both didn't know what the three were talking about but Sasuke knew that he had seen the said Hyuuga during his junior high._

_._

_._

_._

_It was the day of the try out and Sasuke had made it to the club while the two, Kiba and Naruto, backed out and decided to go for judo. The Uchiha had a match with the Hyuuga prodigy and Neji didn't expect that the boy that Tenten was talking about would be good in kendo._

_'I didn't know the Uchiha is good in kendo' Neji thought._

_The club moderator made an announcement to those who passed the try out and gave them their schedules and training partners. Neji looked at the paper given to him and looked at the exhausted Uchiha. Sasuke caught his eye._

_"Looks like you have to train me more." the Uchiha smirked._

_"I guess so." Neji mumbled. "I hope we'll make it to the inter-school competition."_

_"Don't worry, we'll win. We will be the best in Konoha." The Hyuuga and Uchiha both smirked at Sasuke's statement. Yes, they will bring honor to their school by winning every competition they'll join...if they make it to the club's practices._

.

.

.

"So, you're friends with him?" Hanabi asked and looked to Neji intently.

"Nope. We had been training together and had been into competitions but were not friends. I guess we're only acquiantances." Neji patted his little cousin's head.

"Why is that? Why weren't you friends?" Hinata looked to Neji with curiosity.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I guess it's because of our family's name. You know how tight the rivalry is between the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's in business."

The heiress frowned on her cousin's answer. She was about to retort back when a knock was heard on her room door. Ko stood up and opened the door, Shizune came waltzing in with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, Hina-chan!" she called happily. "Ahh~ good morning to you too, Ko-san! And nice to see you here Hanabi-chan and Neji-kun." the three mentioned nodded their head to the doctor's acknowledgment.

"What's the good news this time, Shizune-san?" Hyuuga Neji queried politely.

"I'm here to inform you all that Hinata-chan's heart transplantation surgery will be tomorrow." Shizune told them excitedly.

Hinata's eyes widened at the doctor's news, she'll be having her new heart tomorrow! Tears of joy flowed out her eyes and she went to hug Shizune.

"Thank you..." she murmured to the doctor's chest.

Neji, Hanabi and Ko had been glad with the news that their princess will now have a new heart that they hope will make her better. Hanabi went to her sister who was crying in Shizune's arms and embraced her.

"Nee-chan, you'll be fine now." said the younger Hyuuga.

.

.

.

The next day, Hiashi had been standing by her daughter's hospital bed who was now ready for her surgery. Hanabi, Neji and Ino were also present but Kiba and Sakura with her blond boyfriend were not around, Hinata knew why they weren't here, they were mourning for their loss and for the Uchiha's and she understood what they were going through.

Hiashi held Hinata's hand tightly and kept silent with worry present on his eyes as he stared to his eldest daughter.

"Otou-san, don't worry. I'll be fine," the lavender-eyed reassured her father. "I'll come back alive and with a new heart." Hinata smiled to him brightly.

"We'll wait for you then, hime." Hiashi kissed her forehead as the nurse pushed her bed to the operating room.

"We'll right here waiting for your return, nee-chan!" Hanabi muttered to her sister as Hinata passed her by while Neji and Ino nodded their heads to her with a hopeful smile on their face.

"See you." she mouthed to them.

.

.

.

It's been four hours since the surgery and Hyuugas with Ino were still waiting patiently outside the operating room. They were seated on the bench worried for Hinata and her heart transplant. It's been too long and slowly they were growing tired of waiting. Neji had stood up from his seat and started pacing around while Hiashi kept calm and composed whilst praying to Kami that his child be in good state and that the operation be successful. Hanabi was beside her cousin's girlfriend, Ino, playing with her long blonde locks, their silence had been broken when Shizune went out of the room dressed in a bloody surgical gown and removed her face mask, a smile broke her serious look.

"The surgery's a success!" the short-haired doctor brought them the news. "She'll be moved to ICU and will stay there for 1-3 days but you'll be able to see her and talk to her after she's moved out of the ICU. Right now, you might not like what you see of her."

"Why?" The Hyuuga corporate president asked. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Hiashi's voice was slightly trembling.

"Nothing's wrong with her Hiashi-san," Shizune assured him. "It's just that there are tubes connected to her that sucks the blood, air and water out of her chest until everything's out of her and her lungs are fully re-expanding." She explained to them. Hiashi released a deep sigh of relief after hearing this and so are the others with him waiting throughout the surgery but he immediately froze when the Hyuuga saw Hinata pushed out of the operating.

"They'll be taking her to the ICU. I'm sorry but I won't allow you to visit and enter her room for the mean time." The doctor informed them apologetically. "It's just to make sure that her wound from the tubes won't be infected but as soon as she's healed you can visit her and talk to her." Shizune smiled again.

Neji looked to his uncle's direction as the older Hyuuga released another deep sigh when they saw Hinata's bed being pushed to another room. They followed her until they reached a room beside the Uchiha's former ward when he was still in the ICU, Hiashi had decided to let the children have their rest and told them to go home.

"I'll watch over her for tonight." He told his youngest daughter and nephew, Hanabi tried to protest but Hiashi cut her. "You can come back tomorrow and watch over her." Hiashi mumbled to Hanabi while patting her head.

Neji nodded to his uncle's command and turned to face Ino and took Hanabi's hand in his.

"I'll drive you home," the prodigy told his blue-eyed girlfriend. "You should rest, you look tired." he continued as he kissed Ino's cheek.

"You too, you must rest after you drive me home. You need it more, right, Hanabi-chan?" Ino glanced at the young Hyuuga and Hanabi smiled to the blond beauty.

As the trio made their way out of the hospital, Hiashi turned to look again on Hinata.

'Please don't take her away from me.' he prayed to Kami. 'She's all I have left of Hitomi's memories.' Hiashi continued to pray as he thought of Hinata looking so much alike to his deceased wife, Hyuuga Hitomi.

.

.

.

Three days after the heart transplant, Hinata has been moved to a regular private ward and all the tubes connected to her had been removed. It seems like she was recovering easily and her body hasn't rejected the newly transplanted heart but still the transplant team will keep on monitoring her for the next few weeks.

Days of fast recovery had turned into weeks and the Hyuugas, especially Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji, had been visiting the heiress regularly. Ino and Sakura had also visited her during Hinata's second week of recovery and Kiba hadn't visited her until today when he walked to her room and talked to her. The lavender-eyed beauty knew how Kiba felt for losing his sister and brother-in-law and she understood it well, the Inuzuka had invited her for a walk to visit his Uchiha friend and Hinata couldn't help staring at the sleeping raven-haired man as she stood there in his room. Sakura had noticed it and teased her, she can't help but blush as she had this strange feeling coiling inside her. Hinata's strange, fast, and jumpy heartbeat didn't help her and only made the strange feeling worse, she thought butterflies had been fluttering in her stomach as she saw Sasuke safe and sound.

.

.

.

After her bizarre meeting with the Uchiha, two days later news had reached her that Sasuke had finally awakened and had been hysterical the moment he heard about the death of his brother. Almost a week had passed since then and the heiress hadn't had any more news about him which bothered her so much that she couldn't help but asked her father about the young Uchiha survivor.

"Otou-san, you're friends with the Uchihas, right?" lavender eyes met opalescent eyes filled with curiosity.

"Indeed I am, what about them?" Hiashi asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"A-ano... I-I would l-like to ask a-about the youngestUchiha'scondition…" Hinata stammered as she played with the hospital blanket keeping her protected from cold. Hiashi's brows had really shot up his forehead to his daughter's question.

"Pardon?" he queried as he noticed his daughter's face turn to crimson red. "He's alright now, he had been home for almost a week but the last time I've talked to Fugaku he told me that his son doesn't even talk to any of them and the young survivor had kept on ignoring them even his beloved nephew." Hinata frowned when she heard her father's news.

"But yesterday, I've met Mikoto and she said that Sasuke-san had been okay now, your Inuzuka friend and the only son of Namikaze Minato had really done a good job on making the Uchiha realize that he still has something to live for." Hiashi continued and saw Hinata's frown turn into a full smile. "Are you happy now that you knew about the Uchiha's latest condition?" Hiashi asked as he teased his daughter who only nodded. At this, Hyuuga Hiashi knew that his eldest daughter, Hinata, would be a good friend to Uchiha Fugaku's youngest son, Sasuke, and it wouldn't be impossible if his daughter would fall for the Uchiha because of her obvious concern and curiosity for him.

"By the way, Shizune-san had told me that you can go home tomorrow but we'll still have to bring you here weekly for the regular monitoring on your condition." Hiashi had said while tucking Hinata in bed. "You'll be home tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and the heiress embraced the darkness as she fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

'You'll see him soon, don't you worry.' Again, Hiashi thought as he dialed Uchiha Fugaku's number.

.

.

.

It had been raining hard Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Yuki, held by Sasuke, were all standing dripping wet in the rain.

"Oi, Uchiha," Kiba said on his normal voice without any hint of sadness, he has finally moved on and so has Sasuke. "Are we gonna stay here under this heavy rain?" He said slightly annoyed but then smirked when the Uchiha glared to him.

"Teme! Yuki-chan will get sick if we stay any longer on this weather!" interjected Sasuke's blond best friend. Yuki was enjoying the rain while his three teen companions were about to have an argument.

"Fine, take Yuki-chan. I'll walk my way home." Sasuke sighed as the handled the mini Itachi to Naruto.

"Are you out of your mind, Uchiha?!" the Inuzuka retorted. "It's pouring out so hard! You'll get sick, ya know!"

"I don't want to ride a car, Inuzuka." the onyx-eyed man said smugly. "It only brings memories I don't want to remember." the Uchiha said and turned to the cemetery's exit.

"I think he had a trauma because of the accident." Naruto pondered as he brought Yuki inside Kiba's car.

"You know, Naruto, sometimes you make sense." Kiba stated astonished by Naruto's words.

"Are you insulting me?!" Naruto bit back as he slammed the door shut and put on his safety belt while Kiba only laughed at him.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto rushed to her door when she heard a knock and the moment she opened it, two and a half men surprised her they were dripping wet and widely grnning to her.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" the Uchiha matriarch shrieked while she got towels for the boys. "And where is my boy?" she asked the two teens. Both looked to each other before they took the towels to dry their selves from Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san," Kiba started. "Sasuke walked his way home..." He continued while his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Looks like Sasuke had some trauma on riding cars that's why he chose to walk home." Naruto beamed at the Uchiha lady and scratched his head. "But we did gave him an umbrella." he added.

Mikoto sighed and took the little boy in her arms. "Okay, I hope he comes back safely." she told them while taking Yuki in the bathroom to dry him.

The moment Mikoto emerged from the bath with a newly dressed and dried Yuki, a harsh knock came to her door which startled the two teens lying in front of the fireplace covered in blankets. The Uchiha lady once again opened the door and there stood her youngest son, Sasuke, drenched in the rain. He was about to step inside when he suddenly fainted to his mother's chest.

"Sasuke!" she wailed. "Are you alright, honey?" she called to him. The blond and the Inuzuka went to Sasuke's side and immediately took his arms. The two teens brought the slightly conscious Uchiha to his room while Mikoto followed them with a dry towel in hand and the mini Itachi trailing behind her. The three dressed the raven-haired teen to dry clothes and tucked the young man in bed.

"Ne, oba-chan," Naruto called Mikoto as he felt Sasuke's warm forehead. "I think Sasuke has a fever." Mikoto reached out to Sasuke and felt his very warm forehead.

"I guess you're right, Naruto-kun." she agreed to the blond. "Kiba-kun, can you hand me the thermometer in Sasu-chan's cabinet in his bathroom and also some acetaminophen." Kiba followed the Uchiha lady's command while Naruto went to the kitchen to get some water.

Yuki looked from his grandmother to his sleeping uncle with curiosity and worry in his eyes. "Sa-ke?" he called and tried to shake the sick Uchiha.

"Yuki-chan, do not disturb your uncle," Mikoto cooed to the little boy. "Oji is not feeling well." She gently smiled to the little Uchiha while she took the thermometer on Kiba's hand and placed the medicines on Sasuke's bedside table.

After the Uchiha matriarch took the thermometer from Sasuke's mouth she saw that his temperature had reached 39.1 degrees. Mikoto woke his son and told him to drink the medicine. Sasuke did and drank the glass of water Naruto had been holding . Moments later, she told the two teens, Naruto and Kiba, to go home because it's getting and the rain had already subsided.

"Kiba-kun," Mikoto called softly to the Inuzuka. "take Yuki-chan with you. He might catch Sasu-chan's fever if he stays here." she smiled to him, The Inuzuka nodded and stood behind Yuki who was staring at Sasuke while leaning on his bed. Kiba took the boy's hand to take him home when Yuki suddenly released his hand from Kiba and got himself up on Sasuke's bed beside the sick Uchiha.

"Noooo!" little Itachi cried aloud. "No! Yuki stay!" he glared to Kiba.

The little Uchiha's reaction caught everyone's attention in the room especially Kiba whose mouth was gaped. Yuki took Sasuke's blanket, slid himself in and hugged the Uchiha's chest.

"Yuki stay!" the boy cried again.

"But you'll get sick too if you stayed with your Sasuke-oji." Kiba tried to argue with the little boy.

"Nooo!" answered back Yuki and sent dagger glares to Kiba which gave the Inuzuka a shiver up his spine. He knew that look Sasuke does that when he's not in a good mood and is looking for a fight. Kiba stepped back and hung his head in defeat.

"Mikoto-san, looks like our nephew got his stubbornness from his uncle." Kiba sighed while Mikoto and Naruto burst into laughter at the Inuzuka and little Uchiha's argument.

"Nooo... Noo!" Yuki continued yelping at the three which caught the sick Uchiha's attention.

"What's the noise about?" he groaned and felt something squirming on his chest.

The three people in the room kept silent and eyed Sasuke who was looking curiously at the squirming thing inside his blanket. Sasuke moved the blanket to the side a little and saw Yuki holding onto his chest while still grumbling "Nooo!" and "Yuki stay!"

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked and the boy looked at him with pleading eyes.

Yuki pointed to Kiba. "No go." mumbled the child with his eyes filled with tears and Sasuke glared to Kiba.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Kiba waved his hands in front of him. "Mikoto-san told me to take Yuki-chan with me so he won't catch your fever but it looks like he doesn't want to." he explained to Sasuke.

"If Yuki-chan doesn't want to come with you then leave him." Sasuke grumbled. The little Uchiha hugged him tighter and Sasuke returned the gesture before he fell asleep again.

"Oba-chan, let's just leave Yuki-chan with Sasuke." Naruto told the Uchiha mistress.

"I guess we'll leave it to that he loves Sasu-chan so much since he's not seeing Itachi-kun now." sighed Mikoto. The lady looked to the sleeping Uchihas before finally leaving them.

.

.

.

For the last two nights, Yuki had spent his night with Sasuke, he kept on watching over the sick Uchiha until the day Sasuke had recovered from his fever.

The time Sasuke woke up with his fever all gone, he looked up staring to onyx eyes with dark chocolate hair, it was Yuki and the boy was poking his cheeks.

"Sa-ke! Wakey, wakey!" the little Uchiha chanted and bounced around Sasuke's bed, the older Uchiha groaned and grabbed Yuki. Little Itachi started squealing as Sasuke started tickling him, laughter filled the room and Mikoto couldn't help but smile when she saw the two Uchiha very happy.

She remembered what she came for to Sasuke's room and cleared her throat before speaking, the two turned to her with bright smile on their faces.

"Good morning!" Mikoto greeted them.

"Good morning, mom." Sasuke answered while Yuki got off the bed to hug his grandmother's legs.

"Why don't you two eat breakfast now?" she suggested to the young Uchiha and brought Yuki in her arms.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Yuki sang on their way to the kitchen.

When Sasuke was finally took his seat and Yuki beside him on a high chair, Mikoto began to talk.

"Your father wants you to meet someone this afternoon." the Uchiha lady told her son, Sasuke almost spit the coffee he was drinking upon hearing his mother's news.

"W-what?!" Sasuke put down his cup while looking to Mikoto with eyes as huge as saucers. "What is he thinking?! I'm taking Yuki-chan to the park today and I don't have time to "meet" this person." The raven-haired young man grumbled.

"Naruto-kun can take him to the park." she grinned widely to her son.

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up and went up to his room.

"She'll be in the newly opened Hidden Leaf's Tea House at three in the afternoon." Mikoto yelped and dialed Naruto's number. "Yuki-chan~ finally, Hinata-chan and Sasu-chan are going to meet!" she sang while waiting for Naruto to answer her call.

"Mikoto-san?" a yawn was heard from the other line.

"Naruto-kun~" Mikoto squealed. "Can you take Yuki-chan at the park today while Sasu-chan's on a date?" this got the blond's attention.

"SASUKE HAS A DATE?!" bellowed Naruto.

"Oh yes, he has! This afternoon at Hidden Leaf's Tea, three o'clock." she told her son's blond best friend.

"Ohh... I see..." Naruto beamed on the other line. "I'll just get Yuki-chan at around two o'clock this afternoon and we'll spy on Sasuke!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto replied to him.

"It's nothing, oba-chan!" he answered and dropped the call.

.

.

.

Naruto had this mischievous smile on his face when the Uchiha matriarch told him that Sasuke has a date.

'I better call Kiba and tell him about this.' he thought and called Kiba.

"What?!" groaned Kiba, indicating he was from sleep.

"Yo Kiba! Teme had a date today and we'll spy on him while we take Yuki-chan to the park." he told the Inuzuka happily.

"How the hell are we gonna spy on him if we'll take Yuki-chan to the park?" Kiba grumbled.

"They'll meet at the newly opened tea house and we'll take Yuki-chan to the park across Hidden Leaf's Tea!" Kiba had fully awakened on Naruto's suggestion and had a cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Agreed. What time are we gonna meet?" he asked the blond.

"Two p.m. at the Uchiha's" both teens grinned on their agreement.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, aren't you going to dress up now?" Hanabi asked her sister who watching a documentary on the television. "You'll meet the Uchiha at 3pm, right?"

"Yes... but I'm not sure if I want to meet him..." Hinata answered her sister honestly.

"Why is that?" the younger Hyuuga quirked a brow.

"I don't know..." She shrugged. 'Maybe because my heart starts beating fast when I see him.' she wanted to tell her sister but she knew that Hanabi would only tease her.

"You better hurry now or you will be late. You don't want the Uchiha to have a bad impression on you, right?" Hanabi winked to her and pushed Hinata to the bathroom.

.

.

.

At exactly two p.m., Kiba was already at the Uchiha residence and here he was sitting on the couch while waiting for his blond companion, it was already quarter past two. Yuki was situated beside him playing his with his favorite Tonka when a knock came to the Uchiha's front door, Mikoto opened it and Naruto went in.

"What took you so long, idiot?!" Kiba growled to him.

"Watch your words, Kiba-kun," the Uchiha matriarch glared to Kiba. "There's a child here and he must not hear or learn indecent words." the Inuzuka gulped and apologized to Mikoto.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san, it won't happen again." He bowed and Mikoto accepted his apology by ruffling Kiba's hair.

"I'm sorry if I was late." Naruto bowed to Kiba. "My kaa-san didn't let me drive her car that's why I walked all the way here." he smiled goofily to Kiba.

Kiba stood straight and raised an eyebrow to Naruto. "And you didn't even think of taking your bicycle when you went here?!" he suggested sarcastically.

"Uhh... I haven't thought of that." Naruto scratched his head and Kiba only sweat dropped.

'You really are an idiot' the Inuzuka thought.

"What are you two doing here?!" a voice startled the short-haired teens, it was Sasuke. He walked down the stairs to see Yuki but noticed his two best friends.

"We're taking Yuki-chan to the park!" replied Naruto happily.

"You have a date, right?" Kiba interjected and grinned. "Sooo, we'll take our nephew to the park while you have your date!"

"Tsk. Whatever. C'mon Yuki-chan, let's go." Sasuke took the boy's hand and walked out of the house.

"Oi, Sasuke! Wait for us!" Naruto and Kiba chased after the two Uchiha.

.

.

.

Neji had dropped the Hyuuga heiress at the tea house ten minutes before her meeting with the Uchiha. The prodigy had known Hiashi's plan including the "arrangement" with the Uchiha. He sighed as he waited inside his for the Uchiha survivor to appear before his beloved cousin.

On the other side of the road, Sasuke, with Yuki tugging on his hand, Naruto and Kiba had reached their destination, the park.

"So teme, who's this girl you have a date with?" Naruto grinned mischievously to his raven-haired best friend.

"None of your business, dobe." grunted Sasuke while he let Yuki play on the sandbox.

"Will you two stop saying such words when Yuki-chan is around." Kiba smacked Naruto and Sasuke in the head at the same time scolding them. "Mikoto-san had told me not to say indecent words in front of him because he might learn such." he continued scolding the two.

"Fine." pouted the blond.

"By the way, Sasuke," Kiba called out. "Won't you feel guilty when you don't show up to this innocent lady you have a date with?" the Inuzuka questioned.

"Hn. Not really, I guess." replied Sasuke but then remembered his senpai who had called him earlier.

.

.

.

_The onyx-eyed man was lying peacefully on his bed after he had a conversation with his mother and contemplated about the words she said 'Your father wants you to meet someone...'and '...Hidden Leaf's Tea at three in the afternoon...' when his phone rang, he took it from his bedside table and answered the call._

_"Hello? Uchiha Sasuke?" asked the manly voice from the other line._

_"Yes? Who's this?" Sasuke quirked a brow._

_"It's Hyuuga Neji." retorted the man. Sasuke, to say the least, was shocked; he wasn't expecting a call from his senpai in kendo since it has been a year the last they saw each other._

_"Senpai, what made you call?" he queried._

_"Uchiha, I know you are to meet my cousin this afternoon." Neji declared._

_"What are you tal-" Sasuke was about to talk back to him just as he recalled Mikoto's words. "So, she's the one I'm going to meet this afternoon."_

_"Yes." Came a short reply._

_"How did you know about this?" asked the Uchiha again._

_"Uncle Hiashi along with your mother and Fugaku-san had an arrangement that they will set dates for you-" Neji cut himself when he discerned that Sasuke might have not known about the 'arrangement'. "Don't tell me you didn't know about this?" he asked the Uchiha._

_"I don't know anything about the arrangement you are talking about." stated Sasuke._

_"Fine. Just take care of my cousin when you meet her, okay?" the prodigy sighed._

_"Yes, senpai." Sasuke agreed to him. "What's her name again?"_

_"Her name is Hinata." replied the Hyuuga._

_"Hinata." Sasuke smirked as he said her name. "How did you know my number, senpai? For all I know, I never gave my personal contact number to you or to anyone in school. Only those close to me has it like the dobe and Inuzuka, Saku-"_

_"I got it from my girlfriend, Ino." Neji interfered._

_"You're in relationship with Yamanaka?" Sasuke was bewildered by the Hyuuga's revelation. "I thought she liked the Nara genius?" he sneered to his senpai._

_"None of your business, Uchiha." hissed Neji. "Just make sure you take my cousin home safe and sound." and the Hyuuga dropped the call._

.

.

.

Sasuke searched the seats by the window at Hidden Leaf's Tea and noticed the Hyuuga heiress dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie. The onyx-eyed man also noticed his senpai inside his car watching over the heiress. 'I guess he's waiting for me to show to up to his cousin' Sasuke sighed as he made his way to cross the street.

"Oi, Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"Stop it, Narutard!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar who was about to run after the Uchiha. "I think he'll meet up with his date." Kiba simpered as he and Naruto watched where the Uchiha headed when he went inside the tea house.

The sight really caught the Inuzuka off-guard when he saw who was Sasuke's date, it was Hinata! His best friend since kindergarten! He was about to go after the "couple" but the blond grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto stopped his other best friend.

"He's dating Hinata! For goodness sake! HINATA!" he growled.

"Sasuke won't do anything to harm her," Naruto said calmly just as he received a death glare from Kiba. "I know he won't. She's related to Sasuke's senpai in kendo, right?"

"You mean, Neji-san?" Kiba had calmed down. "Yes."

"Teme, respected Neji-san and I know he won't do anything to her." the blond winked to the Inuzuka. "Now, let's watch over Yuki-chan and leave the two alone."

.

.

.

Hinata was waiting inside the newly opened tea shop when a young man suddenly took the vacant seat across her.

"You must be Hinata…" the young man said calmly. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing the man's gruff yet soothing voice and looked up to the speaker.

"Uchiha-san!" she squeaked slightly shocked by the Uchiha's sudden appearance.

"Hyuuga." He smirked as he saw her blush when he called her. "Hinata is it?" he queried while Hinata nodded her head.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name and her blush turned another shade of red.

"So, you know me?" he quirked an eyebrow whereas his smirk turned into a small smile as he leaned closer to her.

"N-not really, I only heard of you from the news and my cousin…" she answered timidly. "And also… my father talks about you… a lot…" this time her face turned so much red like she had eaten tons of chilis and she kept a hand close to her chest because of her fast heartbeat and the way it skipped everytime she heard the Uchiha's voice.

"Hyuuga-san? What does he tell you about me?" Onyx eyes met lavender and Sasuke looked to her curiously.

"Well, not really but he had told me that he had set dates for us to meet…" the heiress blushed at this even more which had the Uchiha smiling.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." Sasuke claimed to the Hyuuga heiress. He held out his hand to her and introduced himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata." The pearl-eyed beauty shook his hand and smiled to him. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." Her heart skipped a beat the moment she held his hand.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 5.

.

.

.

Next:

"Hiashi, is it alright if I visit her?" Mikoto asked her friend but also her husband's rival in business. "I want to see the person who had received my eldest son's heart." She said on the phone. Little did she know that Sasuke had overheard the conversation.

'Hinata has Itachi's heart?!' Sasuke thought and he entered her mother's office.

"How did Hinata had Itachi's heart?" the young Uchiha asked darkly.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto was appalled to see her son enter the room. "Itachi had donated his heart if anything happens to him and fortunately, Hinata-chan had received it because of her fatal heart disease." She honestly told her youngest son.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, all the while he thought Hinata loved him but it turns it out that it must be brotherly love she's feeling because she has his brother's heart. It must be his brother's heart that beating for him, "a brotherly love and nothing more' he thought.

.

.

.

O'right! If Sasuke only knew that love is perceived by the hypothalamus :D

That's it for chapter 5, it's kinda rushed and I'm planning to end it soon! Sorry for the misspelled words, incorrect grammar and lacking/missing words ,

Like it? Hate it? LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE! Tell me what are your insights about the story. Reviews, comments, suggestions, questions and criticisms are warmly welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY for the late update I didn't expect that finals month would be very hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! THANK YOU to all the reviews and follows :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Sasuke." the Uchiha told the heiress bluntly seeming kind of annoyed, Hinata quirked a brow to Sasuke.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Just call me Sasuke, no need for formalities." he told her as the raven-haired young man looked Hinata in the eye.

"Oh, o-okay..." the pearl-eyed beauty blushed as she caught Sasuke's eyes. "And you can call me Hinata." her faced turned another shade of red.

"Right, Hinata." the Uchiha smirked. "It seems like this is not the only date we will have," Sasuke said as he leaned back on his chair with amusement present on his handsome face. "As what you have said earlier, your father had set dates and I believe that means that we'll still have future dates." continued Sasuke and watched Hinata blush once more.

"A-ano... that's true... I-i think we will be seeing each other a lot in the future..." The Hyuuga heiress stuttered while she tried to hide her crimson face from the Uchiha's sight and Sasuke laughed at the Hyuuga heiress' embarrassed look.

Hinata heard Sasuke's heartily laugh and her head shot up to look at him, his joyous face filled with laughter caused her to smile. Her heartbeat began its fast pace and Hinata couldn't help but feel light and happy seeing this side of Sasuke.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba watched Sasuke and Hinata from across the street, while the two watched from afar Kiba noticed the heiress' constant blushing.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "What the hell is Sasuke doing to Hina-chan?!" Kiba asked Naruto, who seemed delighted with his best friend's attitude towards Kiba's childhood friend. "Oy! What are you smiling about?!" The Inuzuka nudged Naruto.

"Oof- Can't you see it, Kiba?" Naruto clutched his stomach. "This is the first time that Sasuke has ever spoken to a girl without getting mad or irritated." the blond said happily and Kiba took a glance at the two dark-haired teens who seemed to have a good conversation except for Hinata's blushing.

"I don't care! What if Sasuke hurts her?!" Kiba said furiously.

"Sasuke will never do such thing, you know he still respect girls," Naruto shrugged "though he is cold towards his fangirls, Sasuke had never laid a finger to hurt them, right?" the blond told Kiba as he looked at him change his furious and irritated expression turn into a calm one.

"Right, he'll never do such a thing and Hina-chan's not a fangirl so maybe he'll treat her good." The chocolate haired Inuzuka stated.

"Kiba..." Naruto called out to Kiba who had his attention on Hinata and Sasuke on the tea house.

"What is it now, Narutard?!" snapped Kiba.

"Eto, Yuki-chan is not here." the Inuzuka froze when he heard Naruto's frantic voice and looked at the sweating blond.

"W-where did he go?!" Cold sweat ran down Kiba's face.

Both teens took a glance around them to find Yuki. Naruto and Kiba were stunned when they saw their little companion cross the street and made his way toward his uncle location, the tea house.

"How the hell did Yuki-chan get there?!" Naruto grabbed Kiba and had their way to Yuki. "Oba-chan will kill me if something happens to her beloved grandson." The blond muttered.

"Yeah sure she will, and not only Mikoto-oba, my mom will also kill us." The Inuzuka said as he wiped the sweat on his face.

.

.

.

Sasuke was having a great time teasing the Hyuuga heiress when something, no, someone came crashing to his side and hugged his waist.

"SA-KE!" Yuki squealed when he turned his gaze to his uncle. "Sa-ke!" He called out again this time climbing onto his lap.

"What the?!" was all Sasuke could say. He was, to say the least, surprised to see his nephew inside the tea house because he knew that he left him with his blond best friend and the Inuzuka in the park across this tea house.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" The raven haired man asked his deceased brother's look-alike. "Where are your guardians?" Yuki only look to Sasuke confusedly whilst tilting his head to the side.

Hinata watched the two Uchihas as they exchanged words. "Is he your nephew...?" she asked her date timidly.

Sasuke glanced at the heiress and was about to answer her when the tea house's door burst open. Two teens barge in, a blond haired one and a chocolate haired young man, Sasuke recognized the two as his best friends, Naruto and Kiba. The Uchiha glared at the two who went on the other side of the tea house to have their seat.

"Damn! Sasuke saw us!" Naruto hissed as he and Kiba took their seat and grabbed the menu to cover their face.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kiba asked while looking at Hinata and Sasuke's place.

"I think we'll just have to wait and see..." replied Naruto.

Sasuke had his dark gaze at the two teens covering their faces with the menu when Yuki grabbed his sleeve and had his attention back to Hinata.

"Oh, you were asking?" He glanced to Yuki then to Hinata. "Yes, he's my nephew and he's all I have left of him..." sadness was visible on the Uchiha's eyes.

"I-i'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" Hinata felt guilty when she saw the pain on Sasuke's eyes.

"It's hard to move on but I'm slowly coping and I'm trying my best to accept the fact that they won't be here anymore..." Sasuke told the heiress but when he noticed her head bowed deeply, a small smile crept on his features. "You don't have to apologize, I'm fine now thought it still hurts." He ruffled Hinata's hair which caused her to look up to him and blushed like a cherry tomato.

"Sa-ke!" The young Uchiha called to his uncle while pointing at the Hyuuga across them.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, that is Hinata-chan," Sasuke introduced the lavender-eyed to the mini Itachi on his lap. "Hinata, this is Yuki-chan."

Hinata slightly bowed her head to Yuki and held out her hand but the latter only glared to her. Yuki looked back to Sasuke and shook his head.

"No." The small Uchiha uttered and looked away from the Hyuuga. Hinata's eyes widened a bit in shock and her heart broke feeling that the chibi Uchiha didn't like her.

"Yuki-chan," The raven-haired Uchiha, amused by his nephew's demeanor and to the heiress' reaction, tried to stifle his mirth. He cleared his throat and continued talking to Yuki. "She's a good friend, she won't take me away. I promise." Sasuke tried to convince his brother's photocopy.

Ever since the accident Yuki had grown closer to Sasuke since he is staying at the Uchiha household and because it was school days and the older Uchiha had been busy at school due to some activities and him catching up on lessons during his absences, Yuki thought that someone had taken away Sasuke. The moment the young boy saw his dearest uncle he started crying and had not let go of him. Everytime Yuki saw Sasuke talk to people he didn't know, a.k.a. Sasuke's classmates, whenever they're on a walk to the park the small boy would glare at them and tighten his hold on his uncle.

After hearing Sasuke's explanation, Yuki's grumpy attitude had started to change into a calm one and had a huge smile on his face when he thought that the girl in front of him will not take away Sasuke.

"Me Yuki!" the chibi Uchiha introduced himself while shaking Hinata's offered hand.

"Hello, Yuki-chan, my name is Hinata." the heiress had a warm smile on her face when Yuki shook her hand and her heart leapt in joy when he called her petname.

"Hi-na!" Yuki yelped as he went down on his uncle's lap and stood beside the Hyuuga. He had his hands behind him while the little Uchiha had a beam plastered on his face.

"He wants you to take him." Sasuke said to her when Hinata glanced at him.

"Yuki-chan wants you to give him a hug or have him seated on your lap." He explained to the pearl-eyed beauty when she didn't take an action on what he said.

"O-oh! I'm sorry," she blinked to man seated across her and turned to Yuki. Hinata smiled at the little boy infront of her and gave him a hug, she placed Yuki on her lap when the little Uchiha didn't let go of her.

The Hyuuga heiress' heartbeat went wild when she had Yuki in her arms she felt like crying when the boy called her name and embraced her.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" tears were gathered in her eyed when the Uchiha asked her.

"I'm fine, S-sasuke," she replied while she wiped the tears. "I thought your nephew hated me but now I'm glad that he didn't." Hinata continued with a small laugh.

.

.

.

After a while, the two Uchihas and the Hyuuga had decided to go home because Yuki had been bugging the dark haired couple for them to go home.

"Yuki tired." said the little one as he tightened his hold on Hinata and had started to play with her dark locks.

"Okay, I'll take you home now, kiddo." Sasuke got up from his seat and turned to the turned to take Yuki from her.

"Noooo..." whined Yuki his eyes slowly dropping until sleep took over him.

"It's okay," Hinata informed Sasuke while the young boy settled himself on comfortable position on the heiress' arm. "I'll handle him while we're on our way."

"Are you sure? He's quite heavy, you know," The older Uchiha tried to convince Hinata that he get a hold of his nephew. "We've got a long way because unfortunately I'm not bringing any vehicle with me." He shrugged and looked at the heiress.

"He's not that heavy and it's really alright that we'll have a long way home besides I do enjoy having a conversation with you." the Hyuuga told the Uchiha serenely.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow to her. "Don't tell me your one of my fangirls now." he declared.

"Don't worry, I won't jump on you or try to 'take you away' or kiss you." The lavender eyed lady winked to him which caused Sasuke to flinch and take one step backward.

"Are you serious?" He queried the lady who was now ahead of him.

"What do you think?" She retorted and tried to hide her grin at the Uchiha's displeased look.

"I hate fangirls." Sasuke declared coldly and hastened his walk.

"Oy, I was only joking!" Exclaimed Hinata and ran after her date.

"I hate those kind of jokes." The onyx-eyed man glared at the heiress but his expression softened when he noticed his date's bowed head with teary eyes. Sasuke flicked her forehead and Hinata winced in pain.

"You know what, Hyuuga," this caused Hinata to look at Sasuke. "I don't like girls who always cry." he told her. "And don't play those kind of jokes. Ever. Again."

"I'm really sorry." The pearl eyed lady murmured.

"Apology accepted." replied Sasuke.

"So, you don't hate me now?" She asked while she adjusted her hold Yuki.

"You're not one of my fangirls, right?" she nodded to him. "You're not a loud one, so that makes you the first girl that I can have a peaceful conversation." This time he was the one who winked and made Hinata blush for the nth time this day.

.

.

.

In the meantime, Naruto and Kiba had finally noticed that the people they were looking after had already left the tea house.

"Naruto, I think they already left." Kiba elbowed his companion. "I can't seem to find them anymore." he looked around them to find two dark haired people with a chocolate haired child with them.

"I guess we'll have to leave then. I bet they're already on their way home." Naruto yawned and stretch his arms.

"Come on, Kiba, let's go to the Uchiha's."

The blond stood from his seat and pulled Kiba's collar.

"Aren't we going to look after them?!" he exclaimed, somewhat irritated.

"Uhh, no." Naruto shook his head and went out of the shop.

"What if they're not home yet? What if something happens to Hinata?" Kiba continued to rumbled and followed Naruto.

"There goes your sister-complex again." The blond sighed. "I assure you they're on their way home, a child is with them so I believe Sasuke will not bring them to another place knowing that Yuki-chan is asleep by this time. And how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about Hinata? She's safe with Sasuke. Period." Naruto had his eyes squinted like a cat.

"Fine." Kiba said in defeat. "We'll just wait for him and Yuki-chan at the Uchiha residence." The two teens started their journey to the Uchiha household.

.

.

.

After their long distance of walking, Sasuke and Hinata along with a sleeping Yuki on her arms had finally reached the Hyuuga gates.

"We're here," Hinata informed Sasuke. "It was fun spending the day with you and your nephew, Sasuke." A warm smile was shown on her lovely face.

"I also had fun having a conversation with you, Hi-na-ta." Sasuke teased his date and took his slumbering nephew from Hinata's hold. "Oh, by the way, do you have a mobile phone?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?" The Hyuuga answered him. Sasuke took out his phone from his pocket and held it out to Hinata. "Give me number." The young man demanded.

Hinata entered her mobile number on the raven haired Uchiha's phone and gave his phone back to him when she finished typing her number.

Sasuke wrote the heiress' name and saved it on his phonebook. "Give me your phone." he demanded for the second time.

Hinata did as she was told. She took her phone from her hoodie's pocket and handed it to him. Sasuke took it on his free hand and saved his number on her mobile.

"Inform me when you know when will be our next date," He casually told Hinata. "Just call or message me." Sasuke gave the heiress a small smile and returned Hinata's phone.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said the moment the pearl eyed Hyuuga got her phone. "I really enjoyed this day."

"Yeah, me too," the Uchiha slightly nodded his head. "See you soon!" He waved to Hinata and walked toward the opposite direction heading to the Uchiha residence.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 6.

.

.

.

I'm sorry if I have to cut the story, if you have noticed, this chapter didn't include Chapter 5's preview the explanation for that is, I am planning to make an Interlude chapter (which will be Chapter 7). The Interlude chapter will consist of Sasuke and Hinata's series of dates before the "revelation" of the heart transplant thing.

I hope you won't be mad because of my decision and the flow of the story…

FORGIVE ME for my wrong grammars and misspelled words, I'm just having a really bad headache and I'm on a rush because I still need to review for the last day of my exam but don't you worry guys, once this headache is gone and my exam is over I'll proof-read this chapter and will start writing on the forthcoming chapters.

Thank you! :D


	7. Interlude 1

A/N: Here's the interlude and I wasn't expecting on what I did with this one. I just got carried away and had gone with the flow. Hope you like it :D  
Sorry for the typographical errors, wrong grammar and missing words.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

INTERLUDE

As soon as Sasuke reached their home his two best friends opened up the door for him.

"I thought you'll never come home!" Naruto joked and Kiba shot him a deathly glare. "Heh, I was only kidding, Kiba." the blond sweat dropped.

"What took you so long?" The Inuzuka asked Sasuke but the Uchiha ignored him.

"Will you two shut up?" he grunted. "Yuki's asleep, we'll talk as soon as I put him to bed." The raven haired teen said as he passed by his friends.

Immediately after tucking his nephew in bed, Sasuke went to the living room and started the conversation with friends.

"How the hell did Yuki-chan got inside the tea house without you two?" onyx eyes went even darker while staring at Naruto and Kiba.

"Not too loud, teme." pleaded Naruto. "Mikoto-oba will kill me if she knows."

"We didn't know how he got there, Yuki-chan suddenly went missing," Kiba interfered. "And when we saw him he was on to the tea shop's door." The Inuzuka continued explain to the annoyed Sasuke.

"Good thing nothing bad happened to him." Sasuke heaved out a heavy sigh and fell backwards on the nearest couch.

Naruto and Kiba were also relieved when their best friend hadn't attacked them for letting Yuki be out of their sight. The two teens took a seat on the carpeted floor while Sasuke was comfortably lying on the couch.

"Soooo, I believe your date went well?" snickered Naruto which got him a kick on his side from Kiba. "Hey! I'm not a punching bag!" He cowered.

"It was better." smirked the onyx eyed young man and Kiba jumped on him and fisted his collar.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Uchiha, or I'll beat you." threatened the Inuzuka and Naruto grabbed Kiba away from Sasuke.

"C'mon, Kiba! Calm down. There goes your sister complex again." The blond sighed as Kiba got a hold of himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Inuzuka?" The Uchiha gasped, shock visibly seen on his features. "What was that for?!" Sasuke confronted his friend.

"Whoa! Will you two drop it?! Mikoto-oba might hear us and I don't want a night full of scolding." Naruto butted in. The two enraged teens went silent and both took deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Kiba apologized. "I just get really overprotective to Hina-chan went it comes with her going out with someone." clarified the chocolate haired Inuzuka.

Sasuke scoffed at his friend's confession. "Do you not trust me, Inuzuka?" Onyx eyes looked straight to chocolate ones. "Do you think I'll put her in harm when my senpai already entrusted her to me?" He stated. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" Sasuke squinted his eyes and looked away when Kiba's expression went from solemn to surprise and then to an irritated look.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and both grinned when the Inuzuka went speechless.

"So, you really were jealous!" exclaimed the blond.

"What?! Of course not!" a defensive reply came from Kiba.

"So, if you're not jealous why were you furious that you almost hit me?" sneered Sasuke with wiggling eyebrows.

"I told you that I only got overprotective like Neji-senpai!" The Inuzuka justified.

"Oh really, it doesn't look like it." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time and laughed.

"It's not like that, I do like Hina-chan but only as a sister not as more than that!" this time the two really got on Kiba's nerves and smacked Naruto and Sasuke on the head.

"Dammit, Kiba!" Naruto whined. "How many times do-" the blond was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Does that mean that you have a girlfriend or what?" The Uchiha asked still rubbing his head. Kiba flushed at his raven haired friend's question.

"I guess, that's a yes." Sasuke smirked and push Naruto and Kiba out of the Uchiha household. "You two should go home. I'm tired. See you on Monday." the handsome young man bade goodbye to his companions and closed the door.

"Hey!" The blond called back.

"We're not done asking you questions yet!" Kiba hollered back.

But both teens backed away when the door opened and an annoyed Uchiha Mikoto was in front of them.

"Uhh, oba-chan, thanks for the snack!" Naruto smiled wearily to the Uchiha matriarch.

"Y-yeah!" Kiba agreed. "We'll be off now! I'll just take Yuki-chan next weekend. Bye!" The Inuzuka said nervously and pushed Naruto away from the Uchiha residence.

.

.

.

It was a normal day in one of Konoha's private high school when something out of the ordinary caught Yamanaka Ino's attention; Uchiha Sasuke was texting during their Calculus class! No one dared to use mobile phones during this class because Ibiki-sensei will definitely let your phone fly off the classroom window to the school grounds and a 2-hour detention solving math problems after class will be met if anyone was caught-in-the-act.

It was one of the rarest scenes to see the famous Uchiha use his mobile phone. Ino did not even know if Sasuke ever uses his communicating device, she had never seen the onyx eyed teen to either text or call before, during or after class or even their breaks. She hadn't even seen him hold his phone! So, this was really an event that shouldn't be missed.

'Who would be sending a text message at this hour and how important is that person that Sasuke bothered to reply' Ino wondered to herself.

.

.

.

Sasuke was half listening to Ibiki-sensei's discussion when he felt his phone vibrate.

'Who the hell would bother me during class hours?' The Uchiha thought when he remembered it must be Hinata.

Sasuke rarely used his mobile phone in school and at home. The communicating device was only meant for emergencies and the people who knew his contact number would not bother to call or text message him during class hours because they knew that the Uchiha will not be able to read it because either it was left at home or had an empty battery but today, he had decided to bring it him with a fully charged battery.

Since the day Sasuke had given his number to Hinata he had been keeping it with him and from that day they had a date, the two teens had been sending text messages to each other to keep in touch and the Uchiha had forgotten to warn her to not text him during his class hours. Sasuke sighed and slowly took his phone out of his pocket with eyes still locked to Ibiki's lecture.

**From: Hinata**

**Sasuke, are you free this afternoon?**

The raven haired teen thought of his schedule for the day but then suddenly looked-up when he heard his sensei raising his voice, meaning he caught someone in class whose attention is not with the discussion and when the atmosphere was calm again, Sasuke typed his reply to the Hyuuga heiress.

**To: Hinata**

**I have an organization meeting after class at 3pm. Why?**

Sasuke sent the message and a few minutes his phone vibrated again.

**From: Hinata**

**It is okay if we meet after your meeting? I have something for Yuki-chan :D**

The Uchiha almost smirked at the heiress' message but refrain his self from doing so because he might get caught. As soon as Ibiki-sensei wasn't looking he immediately typed his reply.

**To: Hinata**

**It's alright :) I'll call you later during lunch because I have my class right now and I don't want to have a 2-hour detention after class. See you!**

He kept his mobile back in his pocket right after the message was sent.

'See you later, Hinata.' Sasuke thought to himself.

.

.

.

Calculus was finally over and it was lunch time, Naruto was about to approached Sasuke but when he approached his seat he hadn't seen his raven-haired best friend.

"Where did Sasuke go?" the blond asked to no one in particular.

"Naru-kun, I made you lunch." the pink haired lady said to her blond boyfriend.

"Oh. Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto took the bento from Sakura and placed his free arm around her shoulder.

"Oy, public display of affection is not encouraged within school premises." huffed Ino.

"Ne, you're just jealous because Neji-san is not-" Sakura was about to retort when the blonde girl's hand was wrapped on her mouth.

"Not too loud, forehead! He still has fangirls here and I want to live longer!" Yamanaka hissed to her best friend.

"C'mon, Ino-chan, my girlfriend didn't mean it." Naruto separated the two girls.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan." Sakura apologized to the blonde girl and Ino gave her a warm smile indicating that she forgave her friend.

"What's this all about?" a gruff voice butted in, it was Kiba.

"Kiba! Have you seen Sasuke?" The blond ask his male friend.

"Uh, no." The Inuzuka shrugged.

"Speaking of Sasuke-kun," Ino chimed in. "I saw him using his mobile phone during Ibiki-sensei's class." Her other three companions gaped at the Yamanaka's information.

"He uses his phone?" Naruto asked.

"I thought he only use it for games." Kiba commented.

"I think it's time for him to use the device." Sakura grinned.

"But my question is, who would send him a message during class hours?" Ino mused. "I mean, we know his rules when it comes to communicating with him through his personal contact number." The Yamanaka said as she played with the tips of her hair.

"Yeah, I wonder who would that be." The other three, Naruto, Kiba and Sakura, said in unison.

.

.

.

Right after his class, Sasuke went straight to the rooftop, took out his phone and dialed a number he just recently memorized. The other line was ringing and after the second ring it was answered.

"H-hello? Sasuke?" a soft voice came from the other line and Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little upon hearing her voice.

"Yes it is, Hi-na-ta." teased the Uchiha.

"S-s-sasuke!" squeaked the heiress by now Sasuke knew that she's blushing.

"So, what is this that you wanted to give to Yuki-chan?" his deep, hoarse voice asked Hinata.

"I bought some bedtime story books for him," replied the heiress' soft, timid voice. "I hope he likes them."

"He does," Sasuke said with a smile. "My mother always read stories for him before he goes to bed." The Uchiha smiled more at the thought of Yuki listening intently to his grandmother until he fell asleep. "Shall I pick you up after my org meeting?" He questioned Hinata.

"That's fine I'll just wait for you here at home." The heiress smiled through the phone.

"Is this considered as one of our dates?" Sasuke asked and smirked when the heiress 'eeped' and went silent. "I'll take that as a yes. See you in a few hours, Hi-na-ta." with that, Sasuke dropped the call.

After his phone conversation with Hinata, the door to the rooftop burst open and came in Sasuke's blond best friend.

"Oy, teme! I've been searching for you!" cried Naruto and gave Sasuke a friendly punch on the arm.

"You escaped here right after Calculus class?" Ino queried with a raised eyebrow while Sasuke only shrugged.

"Looks like he was busy with 'someone' on the phone." Sakura teased as she was about to reach the onyx eyed man's phone but Sasuke was faster and had kept it in his pants pocket.

"Who were you talking with?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke seemed annoyed and took a seat on the shady part of the rooftop. "Too many questions and it's none of your business whom I was talking with." He glared to his friends.

"Oh my gawd! Sasuke-kun has a secret girlfriend!" Ino and Sakura squealed and danced in joy.

"Tsk. Girls are so annoying." Sasuke muttered.

.

.

.

Hinata was blushing hard with a small smile on her face after her short talk with Sasuke over the phone, her heart had been beating madly when she talked to the Uchiha. His deep, gruff and manly voice increased her heart rate even more. 'What is this feeling I always have when I'm with him or when I talk to him?' Hinata thought to herself but she was distracted when she heard a small squeaky voice.

"Do you have a fever, nee-chan?" Hanabi questioned Hinata, the younger Hyuuga suddenly appeared behind her older sister.

"Hanabi-chan! You scared me." The heiress squeaked and kept a hand on her chest which was now beating fast due to shock. "I'm fine. What are you doing here so early you're supposed to be in school." Hinata stated looking confused to her sister.

"They dismissed us early because our teachers had a general meeting this afternoon." Hanabi smiled widely to Hinata. "Who were you talking with over your mobile phone?" The younger Hyuuga pointed her sister's phone in hand.

"I just had a short conversation with Sasuke before you came." at this, a light pink had colored Hinata's cheeks.

"So, you do like him." Hanabi declared which startled Hinata.

"W-what!" she stuttered.

"You do like him," Repeated the younger Hyuuga. "You don't use any honorifics with his name. You're actually on a first name basis and also, you never blushed like that when Kiba-san is around or when you talk to him on the phone." Hanabi declared while playing with Hinata's locks.

"I don't know..." The heiress sighed in defeat. "I don't know, Hana-chan..." she whispered.

"Anyway, what were you talking about? Are you having a date today?" The twelve year-old Hyuuga asked giddily.

"I told him that I have something for his nephew so we'll meet this afternoon after his org meeting." Hinata answered her sister shyly.

"Kyaaah~" Hanabi shrieked excitedly for her aneki because she's now having a social life with a boy. "Is he going to pick you up? What if our chauffeur will just drop you by his school on my way to the music studio?" blabbered the younger Hyuuga.

"Right! I'll just drop you by on my way to the studio!" Hanabi declared as she took Hinata's hand on her smaller ones. "And then I'll choose what you'll wear that will make his eyes fall off their sockets." Hinata sighed with her sister's blabbering, little did she know that the twelve-year-old girl was serious.

.

.

.

As what Hanabi had said earlier, Hinata was dropped off in front of Neji's old school in a dress she doesn't usually wear. The heiress was standing beside the gates and was already dialing Sasuke's number when a group of male students passing by had cornered her.

"Hello missy, are you lost?" asked one of the boys with an eerie looking face.

'He doesn't look like he's from nii-san's school with his different uniform.' Hinata thought.

"We'll walk you home." said another one from the group.

"Maybe you like to go out with us for a while." a boy with studs said to her.

"N-no, I'm a-actually waiting for s-someone." Hinata answered them slightly trembling. 'Please answer the call, Sasuke.' she silently prayed.

.

.

.

The raven-haired Uchiha was discussing their school festival's final plan when his phone vibrated and had himself excused to his co-officers to answer the call.

"Hinata?" He asked quietly.

"S-sasuke? Where you? C-can y-you come in f-front of your s-school's gate? H-hanabi-chan dropped me off h-here." she stuttered with her voice shaking and laced with fear.

Sasuke was about to tell her that he'll just finish their meeting when he suddenly heard a voice from the background.

"C'mon, miss, let's go out..." the boy said to Hinata.

"N-no... I h-have someone w-with me..." Hinata told the boy.

"Waiting for your boyfriend? Bet he won't come..." another one commented.

Sasuke felt his blood boil with the boys harassing Hinata. "Wait for me I'm coming." He said to the other line and ended the call. When the Uchiha returned his co-officers noticed his change in demeanor and the angry look in his eyes.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." Sasuke told his co-officers and bolted out of the org room.

The Uchiha ran, bumping into people on the way and rushed to the school gate and when he got there he saw a group of boys crowded beside their school wall.

"Hey, it's the Uchiha!" someone from the group warned the others and made a way to show the trembling Hyuuga.

"You!" Sasuke pointed to them. "Dare not touch that girl or you know what will happen." He threatened the group.

The boys, who were from the exclusive high school across Sasuke's private school, cringed and backed away from Hinata. They knew Sasuke and his fighting-spree during the earlier days, the group muttered a 'sorry' and 'we didn't know he was your girl' before they ran away.

As soon as the group ran away and Hinata's pearl, lavender eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones, she ran to him and hugged his torso.

"T-Thank you for c-coming." The heiress uttered but her voice was muffled by Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha was supposed to be mad and should be scolding her for coming to his school but all the anger and annoyance he was feeling were all swept away when he heard Hinata's trembling voice and felt her shaking form. He had his one hand on her back and the other patted her on the head.

"You don't have to be scared I'm here now." Sasuke said in a low voice while looking at the heiress with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata said and looked up to Sasuke with her tear-strained face.

The raven haired teen put his hands and the heiress' shoulders and pushed her a little to take a look at her. Hinata was wearing a square necklined chiffon dress with trumpet sleeves below her elbow and the dress' length reaching her mid-thigh. She was a sight to see with her hour glass figure and the light blue color of the dress suited her perfectly showing her pinkish-white complexion. Sasuke blushed when he noticed her and looked away to hide his face tinged with a light color of pink.

"You shouldn't wear that kind of clothing if you're coming in my school." The Uchiha said softly still not looking to her. "You attract too much attention. I guess you know that the school across ours is an exclusive school for boys and as you have witnessed some of them are not 'gentlemen'." Sasuke stated as he removed his school coat. "So, next time you know what to wear when you decide to visit me in school again." He continued.

Sasuke wrapped the coat around Hinata's waist to cover her exposed thigh to refrain attracting too much attention from some ill-mannered men and tied his coat sleeves to keep the coat in place. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sasuke's words and his concern for her. The Hyuuga heiress even blushed madly when he tied his coat around her waist and turned a darker of red when the onyx eyed teen tugged on her hand and pulled her inside the school.

"W-where are we going?" she queried while being dragged by the Uchiha.

"You have something for Yuki-chan, right?" Sasuke told her coolly. "We're going now." He stopped when they reached his bicycle Sasuke rode on it and moved its bicycle stand.

"Hop on. I'm sure Yuki-chan will be happy to see you." Hinata nodded and took the small seat on the back with her feet dangling. She took a hold on Sasuke's white long-sleeved uniform when the young man before her loosened the heiress' grip and encircled her arms around his lower torso and had caused Hinata to squeak in surprise.

"Hold on tight because I won't go slow." Sasuke smirked when he felt the pearl eyed girl tightened her hold on him and leaned her head on his back.

In no time, the dark haired couple sped out of the school. Sakura who was walking through the corridor had spotted Sasuke with a girl on his bicycle.

"Is that Sasuke's girlfriend?" the pink haired girl asked her blonde companion.

"I think so," Ino leaned on the window. "She looks familiar though." She told Sakura.

Little did they that the girl with Sasuke was their best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"I'll go now, forehead. Neji-kun and I still have a date." The blonde said excitedly. "Oh, and don't forget to tell Naruto to drop Sasuke's things at the Uchiha's." the Yamanaka reminded Sakura.

"Yeah, I won't. Goodbye!" She waved to Ino.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of their bicycle ride, Sasuke and Hinata had finally reached the Uchiha residence.

"Do you enjoy holding me that much?" teased the Uchiha and Hinata reluctantly let go of him, already missing his warmth.

"You were too fast." The heiress ducked her head hiding her flustered face.

Sasuke held out his hand to Hinata and helped her get off the bicycle, once they were off the raven haired teen lead the heiress to the mansion's entrance while still holding her hand. Hinata once again had her heart on a mad dash while holding hands with the Uchiha and when they entered the mansion both teens were greeted by a gleeful Yuki.

"Sa-ke!" shouted the chibi Uchiha and jumped to his uncle and Sasuke took him in his arms.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, you have a visitor." Yuki looked to his uncle confused then glanced to the girl standing beside them.

"Hi-na!" Yuki hugged her neck tightly and Sasuke let go of him for Hinata take Yuki. The young Uchiha was so delighted to see the heiress that he did not let go of her.

The three moved to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Hinata sat Yuki beside her and took the story books she had bought for the chibi Uchiha from her small backpack.

"I've bought some books for you, Yuki-chan," Hinata showed the books to the boy. "Sasuke-oji will read them to you when you go to bed." Sasuke scoffed at the Hyuuga's statement.

"Are you serious?" He asked her.

"Of course, Yuki-chan would like that, right?" Hinata asked the little boy and Yuki nodded vigorously. Sasuke sighed in defeat; starting tonight he'll have to read bedtime stories to his nephew.

"Read!" Yuki demanded to Hinata and the heiress started reading one of the books she brought.

Yuki played with Hinata's long dark locks while listening to the fairytale story she was reading and Sasuke watched them. The view reminded the Uchiha of his sister-in-law reading a book to Yuki every night before the little boy goes to sleep.

.

.

.

When the sun began to set Sasuke had decided to call Neji, he took out his phone and dialed his senpai's number.

"Hello, Who's this?" a deep baritone voice answered the call.

"Senpai, it's Uchiha." replied Sasuke.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji questioned.

"Are you around town, senpai?" Sasuke said to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Your cousin is with me at the Uchiha residence, can you take her home?" He requested to Neji.

"Why don't you drive her back to the Hyuuga manor?" Neji raised a brow at the Uchiha's request.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't drive for now…ever since the accident..." Sasuke confessed to his senpai. "And I can't take Hinata on a bicycle. She might catch a cold with the cool weather we have." He said in a low voice, almost ashamed.

Neji laughed out loud at the Uchiha's demeanor over their conversation. "You do care for my cousin, Uchiha. Do you like her?" No answer came from the other line. "Anyway, I'll be there in a moment."

"Thanks, senpai." Sasuke said before ending their conversation.

.

.

.

"You were talking with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked Neji while the man started his car.

"Yeah, he asked me to take Hina-chan home." This statement shocked the Hyuuga's blonde girlfriend.

"Hina-chan is with Sasuke-kun?!" exclaimed Ino. "Since when?" she asked Neji.

"They're not together they just go out on dates." Hyuuga Neji declared.

"But that's still something! Sasuke never go out on dates! He hates girls!" Ino kept blabbering.

"Not all girls, just his fangirls." The prodigy said.

"Yeah, his fangirls... Do you think he likes Hina-chan?" Ino suddenly asked her boyfriend.

Neji took a glance at her and shrugged. "I asked him that but he didn't answer." He said to the blonde girl. Ino had a wide grin on her face with Neji's answer.

'In think he likes her, I can feel it." The Yamanaka thought to herself.

"What are you smiling for?" Neji queried.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She said cheerfully. "We're here!" She exclaimed.

The couple got off the Hyuuga's car and went to the Uchiha's front gate and rang the doorbell. When the two were seen on the intercom, the gates automatically opened and Neji and Ino were now standing in front of the Uchiha's gigantic mahogany doors. The front doors opened revealing a startled Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are doing here, Ino?" Sasuke eyed the Yamanaka.

"Apparently, I was on a date with my boyfriend when you called him and requested to take our Hina-chan home." The blonde girl said with a sly smile. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" she grinned mischievously.

The Uchiha opened the door wider and let his senpai and Ino come inside. Hinata was surprised to see her cousin and Ino, so she got on her feet and greeted them.

"Hello, Nii-san and Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" The heiress asked them.

"We're here to take you home because Uchiha has some driving issues." Neji told his cousin while smirking at the Uchiha.

"Oh, is that so?" Hinata muttered. She was kinda saddened that Sasuke won't be able to take her home.

"I think we should go now it's getting late and we still have to drop Ino-chan." The prodigy informed his dear cousin. "And, Uchiha..." Neji called out to Sasuke. "Thanks for looking out for my cousin." He bowed to Sasuke and the raven haired teen returned the gesture.

"It was nothing, senpai." Sasuke stated.

Hinata was about to give Yuki to Sasuke but the younger one resisted, clinging tightly to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Noooo..." Yuki whined. "Hina stay." The toddler said.

"But Yuki-chan, Hinata has to go." Sasuke told the mini Uchiha as he tried to let go of Yuki's grip on Hinata.

"Nooo..." Yuki had started to cry when his uncle tried to separate him from the Hyuuga.

"Yuki-chan," Hinata cooed to the boy in her arms. "I have to go now. You see, I have my Onii to take me home..." She explained to Yuki. "But don't worry your Sasuke-oji is here to take care of you. We'll see each other soon." The heiress smiled to the mini Uchiha. Yuki looked at her and wiped his eyes then he kissed Hinata's cheeks and hugged her one last time before he turned to Sasuke and clung to his neck.

Hinata gave the boy to Sasuke when Yuki had turned himself to his uncle. She gave a low bow to the Uchiha before she turned to her cousin and Ino.

The two Hyuugas and Ino left the Uchiha household and proceeded to Neji's car leaving behind the two Uchihas standing by the gates. Yuki waved to them until the car disappeared from their sight.

.

.

.

On their way to Ino's home, the blonde grabbed the chance to question her pearl eyed best friend.

"Soooo, Hina-chan, you're going out with him?" Ino looked to Hinata seated on the backseat. The heiress nodded her head as a yes.

"Do you like Sasuke-kun?" the Yamanaka asked with a sly smile and Neji glanced to his cousin through the rearview mirror. There was no answer but the couple already had an idea when they saw Hinata's tomato colored face.

"You may not like him now but in due time, I think you will." Ino said before turning back to face the road.

"How come you said that?" Neji asked his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Actually, I had a crush on him..." Ino confessed which earned her a glare from but Neji. "B-but that w-was before!" She said to Neji. "We're together now and nothing or no one can ever change that." Ino murmured and the Hyuuga prodigy smirked upon hearing it.

"Sasuke is really a nice guy, he may hate his fangirls but he really is a kind person," Ino declared. "He cares for the people important in his life." She continued with sincerity on her voice.

"What did that Uchiha bribed you to say that?" Neji asked mischievously.

"Hey! I'm serious here and I'm telling the truth!" Ino smacked his arm.

"I know, I know I was only joking." The prodigy ruffled his girlfriend's hair. "Uchiha Sasuke is a really nice person, Hina-chan," Neji called out to his cousin. "He may not show it but he does care for the person likes." He winked to Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress looked incredulously to the couple in front of her. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked them.

"Because we can see in your face, your blushings, stuttering, etcetera, that you like him," Ino pointed out to the heiress. "And he does the same for you. He may not show it for the mean time but Neji and I know and we can feel that he likes you too." With this said, Hinata blushed deeply and made her heart do a somersault.

.

.

.

End of Interlude 1.

.

.

.

That's it! I never thought that their supposed second date would be this long! I was planning on writing their 4/5 meeting/dates in only one interlude chapter but I didn't expect that I'd exceed four thousand for only one date! I guess I was too carried away in writing because I'm on a three-week semestral break.

Anyway, what can you say about this one? Did I meet your expectations? I need to hear more from you!

Reviews, comments, criticisms, suggestions, feedback, and queries are highly appreciated!


	8. Interlude 2

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who had read and left reviews on the last chapter and I would also like to thank all those readers who had followed HEARTBEAT and made it as one of their favorite stories…THANK YOU SO MUCH! And TO THE GUESTS who had left their reviews, THANK YOU!

And now, here's another INTERLUDE :D please be warned that the following characters in the story are very OOC… please bear with my wrong grammars, typos and missing words.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and its characters will never be mine.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

INTERLUDE 2

It had been two weeks when Hinata had first met Sasuke and it had just been two days when they met the second time. Hanabi had dropped her off in front of their cousin's old school and then some guys came and tried to hit on Hinata, but her knight-in-shining-armor came at the right time to save her from the offending men. From that moment on, the Hyuuga heiress cannot stop thinking about the Uchiha. He has always been on her mind whenever she thought of the incident and the erratic beating of her heart had been constantly occurring everytime she's near him. Hinata does not know what was the strange feeling she currently was experiencing. It was making her a bit confused everytime she reflected on Hanabi, Neji and Ino's opinions.

_"You do like him," Repeated the younger Hyuuga. "You don't use any honorifics with his name. You're actually on a first name basis and also, you never blushed like that when Kiba-san is around or when you talk to him on the phone."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke is a really nice person, Hina-chan," Neji called out to his cousin. "He may not show it but he does care for the person likes."_

_"Because we can see in your face, your blushings, stuttering, etcetera, that you like him," Ino pointed out to the heiress. "And he does the same for you. He may not show it for the mean time but Neji and I know and we can feel that he likes you too."_

'_Do I really like him?'_ The pearl eyed beauty thought but she was distracted when an unexpected visitor came in.

"HINA-CHAAAANN!" the lady with long blonde locks and beautiful baby blue eyes tackled the heiress on the sofa she was seated.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked confusedly while Ino sat on the sofa properly.

"Well, it's a Saturday and it's weekend," the Yamanaka told the pale eyed beauty casually. "I just wanted to visit you." but Hinata doesn't look convinced with Ino's reply. "Fine. I came here to know more about you and that cold-hearted Uchiha. " Ino sighed then smiled slyly at the gaping Hyuuga heiress.

"You only came for her and not for me?!" chimed in Neji and sat beside his girlfriend with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh, Neji-kun!" The blonde girl greeted happily and hugged the prodigy on his neck. "Of course I'm here for you! I was only teasing Hina-chan." she pecked his left cheek and then left a lingering kiss on the right.

Hinata cleared her throat to catch the couple's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Outo-san is around and Hanabi-chan might see you." The heiress reminded the two.

Ino released her hold on Neji's neck and the latter leaned on the sofa and took hold of his girlfriend's hand. The Hyuuga heiress was once again in deep thougth when she finally decided to ask her blonde best friend.

"Ino-chan, I'd like to ask you something..." Hinata said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Ino looked to Hinata with a smile.

"Uhm... a-ano... h-how will y-you know if you l-like a person...?" the heiress asked in a whisper.

The blonde girl was caught off guard with her best friend's question and the man sitting beside her quirked a brow to his dearest cousin's question.

Ino smiled widely to Hinata. "Hmm... how will you know if you like a person?" the blonde girl repeated the heiress' question. "It's when you are attracted to him." She told Hinata non-chalantly.

"But, what if you are not physically attracted to him? Are there any other manifestations that you like a person?" Pearl, lavender eyes looked curiously to baby blue colored eyes.

"You say if you're not captivated by his features?" Ino was in deep thought with Hinata's query. "... You unintentionally think of that person and your heart beats so fast when you see him, or when you hear his name, or when you suddenly think of him…" She told Hinata with a small smile plastered on her face.

Hinata nodded and turned to Neji and ask him the same question. "How about you, Nii-san, how will you know if you like a person?" She looked to her cousin keenly wondering what would be his answer.

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed before answering his lovely cousin. "You suddenly get jealous when you see her with another man," Neji turned his gaze to his girlfriend who was looking and was also waiting for his answer. "And you get nervous and uncomfortable when she's around that you tend to avoid her."

The girls with the prodigy were staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked in an irate voice.

"Is that how you felt when you knew you were in love with Ino-chan?" Hinata asked. Neji was suddenly silent and blush a deep shade of red just like Hinata does when she is being teased by a certain Uchiha.

"You were jealous?!" Ino queried, slightly appalled with his statement before. "With whom?" and now, she had a sly grin on her gorgeous face.

"That Inuzuka was always with you, he was so close when he's around you and it irks me," Neji turned to look away from his girlfriend's intense gaze. "I was not aware of my feelings for you during that time." He confessed to the ladies.

Hinata looked at the couple incredulously. "How come you are together now if you can't tolerate each other before?" The heiress asked the couple.

Neji and Ino exchange looks before they answered in chorus. "Ours is a different case, Hina-chan."

"It's like opposites attract." The prodigy told his cousin with a smirk.

"I've always liked Neji-kun from the moment I saw him..." Now it was Ino's turn to blush. "I like how he looked before. Neji-kun was soooo cute," She turned and pinched both of Neji's cheeks. "As they say 'when a person teases you it means that he/she likes you' and I started doing that, teasing just to annoy him and then everything changed when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore in senior high..." Ino smiled widely.

"What happened? I didn't even know you were together back then. Nii-san only told me about your relationship when he was about to graduate." Hinata pouted because she didn't know how Neji and Ino came to be.

"She cornered me to have a conversation." Neji cut in. "Ino asked me why was I avoiding her and I told her the truth that I get annoyed when Kiba is so close to her and when he walks her home, how I wanted to be the one to walk her when school's over and be close to her, to know her more and be something more than just friends." The prodigy was playing with Ino's hair while saying this.

Hinata can see the love her cousin has for her best friend. "So, you confessed to Ino-chan because of the jealousy you felt over Kiba-kun." The heiress stated and Neji only nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you so much for enlightening me and for your sharing your 'love story'." the pearl-eyed beauty pounced on the couple to give them a bear hug.

"Well, it's nothing, Hina-chan." Neji smiled to his cousin's behavior.

Ino looked questioningly to her best friend. "Does this concern a certain Uchiha I know?" the blonde asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Do you know your answer now?" Neji queried restraining the smile forming on his face when Hinata turned another shade of red.

"H-hai..." The Hyuuga heiress muttered.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan, what do you think shoud I give Sasuke? Valentine's Day is in two days..." Hinata asked Ino who was scanning through a culinary magazine.

The blonde girl turned her attention to the heiress. "Well, he doesn't like sweets..." Ino scratched her chin in a thinking manner when Neji interrupted the two.

"Dark chocolate." He said directing his gaze to Hinata.

"Nani?" She looked to him confused.

"Nii-san, said try giving him dark chocolates," Hanabi suddenly appeared and sat between Ino and Neji. "Ino-chan, also said that he doesn't like sweets, I guess he doesn't eat them, right, Ino-chan?" the younger Hyuuga smiled to Ino and hugged her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun doesn't eat the chocolates he receives on Valentine's day. He only gives them to Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun." The Yamanaka ruffled Hanabi's hair and returned the hug.

"But if you're the one to give him, he'll take them for sure." Neji reassured the heiress.

"Are you sure?" Hinata glanced on Neji, Hanabi and Ino's direction.

"Of course we are!" The three said in unison with a goofy grin.

_'Because you're the first girl he went out with and I guess he really likes you.'_ Neji thought.

.

.

.

After hours of looking through the magazine for chocolate recipes, Hinata along with Hanabi and Ino went to the grocery to buy the ingredients necessary to make bittersweet chocolate truffles which the heiress decided to give to the Uchiha. After she bought all the ingredients she went straight to the kitchen to start making the chocolates.

"Okay, you need one-half cup heavy cream, eight ounces of bittersweet chocolate finely shredded, one teaspoon vanilla extract and one cup cocoa powder." Hanabi enumerated the ingredients to her older sister.

"Okay, I got them all prepared and accurately measured." Hinata smiled.

"Next is, you need to bring the heavy cream to a simmer in a saucepan," Ino instructed the heiress. "Make sure to stir and scrape down the sides with a rubber scraper every few minutes." The blonde girl reminded Hinata.

The pearl-eyed lady did as she was told and waited until the mixture is ready.

"Now, pour the heavy cream on the shredded bittersweet chocolate, add the vanilla extract," Ino continued reading the procedure. "Allow mixture to stand for a few minutes then stir until smooth."

The Hyuuga heiress continued stirring the chocolate mixture with a small smile on her face_. 'I hope Sasuke will like them.'_ She silently prayed.

"Is this alright, Ino-chan?" Hinata showed the smooth mixture to the blonde.

Ino took a glance and nodded. "You have to refrigerate it now for two hours then you'll have to make them into balls and cover them with cocoa powder." The heiress agreed and put the mixture in the refrigerator.

.

.

.

It was already night time when Hinata had finished making the chocolate truffles she wanted to give to Sasuke. She presented some to her cousin, sister and best friend to have a taste.

"So, how is it?" Hinata asked them nervously, hoping that the truffles taste good.

"These are good, nee-chan!" Hanabi cried. "Can you leave some for me?" she pleaded to her aneki.

"Of course, Hana-chan." Hinata smiled to her little sister.

"Not bad," Neji commented as he chewed on a piece and popping another one to his mouth. "That Uchiha will like this." He smirked when he saw Hinata blush.

"Neji-kun is right Sasuke-kun will surely eat this," Ino claimed. "They're not too sweet nor bitter, just right!" The blonde gave the heiress a thumb's up.

Hinata smiled shyly upon hearing the good comments on her homemade chocolate truffles. The Hyuuga heiress was so elated that she didn't notice that her chocolates were slowly disappearing.

"Nii-san, don't eat them all!" Hinata shrieked and took the chocolates. "At least let me get some for S-sasuke..." She mumbled.

"Why so keen on giving those chocolates to Sasuke-kun?" Ino said mischievously.

"Ooh~ don't tell me you like him that much!" Hanabi teased.

Hinata blushed at the girls' teasing and was flustered madly.

"Oii, stop it you two," Neji retorted. "Hina-chan will faint if you continue teasing her." The prodigy chuckled when Hinata blushed more.

"Nii-san!" The heiress pouted and placed twelve chocolate truffles in a small box. After tying the box with a red bow she placed it in the refrigerator.

The pearl-eyed beauty placed the remaining chocolates in front of Neji and the girls. "Here. You can eat them all now I already kept the ones I'm givin to-" Hinata was cut off when Hanabi interjected.

"SASUKE-SAAAAAN!" Hanabi screamed but her cousin covered her mouth when someone came out of the office door.

"What's going on here?" Hiashi looked at the teenagers.

"Hyuuga-san!" Ino squeaked then bowed to Hiashi.

"Ino-san, it's nice to see." The Hyuuga patriarch smiled to the blonde.

"O-oji-san." Neji also bowed when he saw his uncle and released his hold on Hanabi when Hiashi eyed him questioningly.

"Otou-san!" Hanabi jumped and ran to him. "Onee-chan made some chocolates for Sasuke-san! Here try some." The youngest Hyuuga held some chocolate to her father.

Hiashi took a piece and tasted it. "It's good," he approved. "I think the young Uchiha will like them." Hinata smiled at her father's comment.

.

.

.

Neji was about to lead Ino out of the Hyuuga manor to walk her home, since she lives just a few blocks from them, when Hinata called her and started playing with the box's ribbon.

"Umm... I-Ino-chan... Can I ask you a favor?" The heiress queried shyly.

"What is it, Hina-chan?" Ino tilted her head to the side waiting for Hinata's request.

"Umm... C-can you give the c-chocolates to Sasuke?" Hinata looked at the blonde with pleading eyes.

The Yamanaka sighed because she can't resist those puppy-eyed looks. "Okay, Hina-chan. I'll just tell him they're from you." Ino smiled and took the package from the pearl-eyed lady's grasp.

Hinata bowed in gratitude and had her lingering gaze to the couple until they disappeared when they turned a block.

.

.

.

It was Monday and it was Valentine's Day and Sasuke was not in the mood the moment he drove out of their gates on his bicycle. His neighbors who had a silly crush on him greeted him with their chocolates and gifts. Hell, even Yuki was already getting gifts and chocolates from their neighbor at such a tender age.

The time the Uchiha arrive to his school and had parked his bicycle, girls came to him one by one and started giving him their chocolates. When Sasuke was inside the classroom, the girls from other classes and year level wear peeking at him deciding whether to give their chocolates or not and then his fangirls suddenly froze when Yamanaka Ino came into the scene and placed a box of chocolate in front of the flabbergasted and red-faced Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke was idly looking at the trees through the classroom window and the chocolates given to him scattered on his desk when another box was placed in front of him.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Ino greeted happily. "Those chocolates were not from me, your princess requested me to deliver them to you." the blonde girl smirked when she had seen Sasuke's shocked expression and his flustered face. "She's a bit busy with home school today that is why I have them for you. And be sure to eat them Hina-chan made them especially for you." Ino explained while walking to her proper seat.

Sasuke kept the box of chocolates in his bag while he gave the others he received from his fangirls to Naruto and Kiba.

.

.

.

Class is over and the raven-haired teen can see the couples walking out of their school premises, he even saw his blond best friend with his pink-haired girlfriend walking hand-in-hand. Sasuke was on his way home when he decided to take a detour and went to the direction of the Hyuuga manor. When he finally reached the compound Neji had let him through the gates.

The Uchiha passed through and knocked on the Hyuuga's front door. He was surprised when the Hyuuga patriarch opened up the door.

"Good evening, Sasuke-san, what brings you here?" Hiashi asked slightly amused by the young man's startled features.

"A-ah! Hyuuga-san!" Sasuke bowed to the man in front of him. "I-I'm here for H-hinata." The onyx-eyed stuttered in nervousness.

"It's alright, Sasuke-san, you don't have to be nervous. I don't bite." Hiashi informed the young man to calm him.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and turned his attention to Hiashi who suddenly disappeared and came back with a blushing Hinata.

"S-sasuke!" The heiress squeaked. "Otou-san said that you were looking for me?" Hinata kept her eyes on the ground.

"W-well," the Uchiha turned to Hiashi, "Hyuuga-san, is it alright if I take your daughter out for dinner?" Sasuke bowed ninety degrees to the middle-aged Hyuuga.

"As long as you take her home safely, I approve." Hiashi answered him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san!" Sasuke said a little happy. "We'll be going now." He bowed again and took Hinata's hand in his and dragged her to his bicycle.

"W-where are we going, S-sasuke?" Hinata questioned while her heart was on an unsteady pace.

"I'm taking you on a Valentine's dinner." He said casually. "And thank you for the chocolates. I don't really like sweets but they're good." Sasuke flashed a warm smile to Hinata while he motioned for her to sit on his bicycle. "I say, hold on tight because I'm in for speed." and the pearl-eyed beauty encircled her arms on his lower torso and held him tightly.

.

.

.

It had taken almost thirty minutes after Sasuke had finally reached their destination. They were on a park were only a few people came to visit, the place was perfect for picnics and star-gazing; there were also different flowers on the field.

"Open your eyes, Hime," He whispered on her ear which made Hinata's heart to skip a beat. "We're already here." Sasuke got off the bicycle and took her hand.

Hinata was astonished by the beauty of the meadow illuminated by the moonlight.

"This is beautiful!" The heiress gasped. She jumped in joy and pulled Sasuke's neck to embrace.

The onyx-eyed man was stunned by the pearl-eyed beauty's action and felt the heat rising to his face.

"H-hinata." Sasuke whispered looking away from her to hide his flustered face.

Hinata noticed that she unconsciously hugged him and awkwardly let go of him.

"S-sorry, I was just-" She was about to apologize but Sasuke yanked her hand and both sat on the green field.

"It's alright." He said in a low voice and interlaced his hand on hers. The heiress felt her blood rush to her face and the erratic beating of her heart.

"Thanks for the chocolates, by the way." Onyx eyes met pearl ones and Sasuke smiled. "It's my first time to eat chocolates again but I say, they are good. Not too sweet nor too bitter, they are just right for my taste buds." he declared to the heiress.

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's praises to her chocolate truffles. "So you liked them?" she asked timidly.

"Of course! Unfortunately, I have to eat them all during lunch because when I opened the box, the chocolates were almost melting." Sasuke frowned a little.

"Don't worry, I can still make some for you." Hinata reassured him by squeezing his hand.

.

.

.

They stayed in the meadow watching the stars quietly while holding each other's hand, but their peaceful night watch was interrupted by Sasuke's growling stomach.

"Sorry, I hadn't eaten that much at lunch." The Uchiha scratched his head. Hinata giggled and stood up, pulling Sasuke's hand with her, motioning for him to get up.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat." The pearl-eyed lady dragged him to their vehicle and made their way back to town.

.

.

.

They were almost near the food district of Konoha when Hinata spotted a lone food stand that sells okonomiyaki and takoyaki.

"Let's eat there, Sasuke!" Hinata tugged on his uniform.

"You want to eat takoyaki and okonomiyaki?" The raven-haired asked and the heiress shyly nodded. He stopped his bicycle in front of the food stand.

"I haven't tried eating in that kind of place yet." Hinata mumbled.

"Really?!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Our cook use to make some at home but I haven't tried the one sold on the street." the Hyuuga buried her face on his back.

"If that's so, then we'll try them today!" Sasuke and Hinata got off the bicycle and sat on the food stand's stool.

"What can I get you?" the old man in-charge of the food stand smiled.

"We'll have two orders of okonomiyaki and takoyaki." Sasuke told the old man.

"Is that all, young man?" Confirmed the vendor and the onyx-eyed teen nodded in affirmation.

After a few minutes the dark-haired couple's order was served.

"Be careful, Hime," Hinata blushed when Sasuke called her _'hime.'_ "It's hot and you don't want to burn your tongue." He warned her with a smirk.

.

.

.

Upon finishing their food, the Uchiha paid the old man and thanked him. Soon after, they were walking towards the Hyuuga's front door.

"I really had a good time with you, Sasuke." the heiress was now standing in front of the entrance and had turned to face Sasuke. "I really enjoyed the food and the place where you took me." Hinata was playing with her thumbs behind her back.

"I hope we'll have our 'date' again, hime." Sasuke emphasized the word 'date' and sneered at the Hyuuga's pink cheeks. "I think I should call you _'hime'_ more often so I could see that cute blush of yours." The raven-haired teen teased her.

"S-sasuke!" Hinata slapped his arm lightly. "It's getting late, you should go. You still have classes tomorrow." She told him and turned away but Sasuke grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

The Uchiha stepped closer to her. "Good night, Hime." He whispered in her ear.

Hinata's heart stopped beating with his close proximity but before Sasuke could take a step back she took hold of his arms and kissed him on his cheek leaving a tomato-face Uchiha. The heiress rushed inside the Hyuuga manor and shut the door, with that Sasuke was moved out of his trance and walked to his bicycle with a hand on his cheek where Hinata had kissed him.

What the couple didn't know was, someone from the Hyuuga's study was watching them. The man even witnessed the young Uchiha almost fall off his bicycle because he was still not on his self and this left a huge grin on Hyuuga Hiashi's face.

.

.

.

End of Interlude 2.

.

.

.

Another Interlude uploaded! There are two more left before I proceed to Chapter 7. And I am so hyped that I wanted to post this update before I go watch my favorite K-Pop group on a concert tomorrow night! I'm just so excited (n_n).

Oh, before I leave, I'd like to tell you that there will be no more previews (I forgot to tell you when I posted Chapter 6) because this story is about to end…

How was it? Good? Bad? The same? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (,)

'til next update! Au revoir!


	9. Interlude 3

A/N: Hola! Gracias to all those who left their reviews last time, and here is the last Interlude before I continue to Chapter 7… uhh… as always, sorry for the typos, errors and lacking words… I'm just too, nostalgic and overwhelmed from BIGBANG's concert XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Interlude 3

It was in the midst of March which means that in a few days the graduating students would march down the stage to take their diploma and have their final bow for their beloved high school but before the graduation ceremony took place a local event is held in celebration of Konoha's anniversary, the Fire Festival. Each year, every school within the village would have their own way of celebrating Fire Festival but for one of Konoha's private high school they celebrate it as a day for the senior students.

Sasuke and the whole student council had planned for this event for the past week. The festival would be a day filled with food stands, booths, other activities and the traditional huge bon fire dance and fireworks at night would be dedicated for the graduating batch.

The raven-haired Uchiha and with the whole student body had been busy preparing for the festival, when he came home from the exhausting work his ecstatic mother had greeted him.

"Sasuuukeee~ why are you home late?" The Uchiha matriarch asked her son. "Were you on a date with Hinata-chan?" she wiggled her eyebrow playfully while she tried to restrain a wicked grin. Sasuke had his cheeks painted with a light pink color with his mother's question.

"No," the young man looked away to hide his blush. "I was busy with the preparation for the school's Fire Festival for the graduating students." Sasuke replied while he took a sit on the long couch.

"Are outsiders allowed for the festival this time?" Mikoto questioned while she took the seat beside him.

"No, but there will be limited passes to be sold for those wanted to attend our festival." The onyx-eyed teen told his mother as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You must be tired..." Mikoto ruffled his dark spiky hair. "Will you invite Hinata-chan? I'm sure she hasn't been into any school festival since she has been home schooled when she was eight." She informed her son.

Sasuke looked at Mikoto. "I'll try to call her later."

"If that's it then, bring her to the shop so I can give her the kimono she should wear for your school festival." The Uchiha matriarch smiled to her son.

The young man nodded in agreement and gathered his things. He went to his room and took a shower. When he was dressed, Sasuke took his phone and dialed the Hyuuga heiress' number. After three rings she finally picked up.

"...H-hello?..." groaned the person on the other line.

"Hime, it's Sasuke." The Uchiha said in a low, deep voice.

"S-sasuke, what made you call?" Hinata croaked it was obvious that she was awakened from her slumber.

"I'm sorry if I had awakened you," Apologized the onyx-eyed teen. "I just want to invite you in our school's Fire Festival this Saturday. Will you come for me?" Sasuke said with worry evident in his voice. He was afraid that Hinata will reject him.

"Yes! I'd love to come." Hinata squealed, suddenly awakened by Sasuke's invite.

"I'll meet you on Friday afternoon then. Mom wants to get you a kimono for the festival." He told her casually.

"That won't be necessary..." The heiress replied.

"I insist. My mother will be sad if you refuse her." Sasuke claimed to her.

"O-okay then... See you…" Hinata smiled widely over the phone.

"Good night...hime." The Uchiha said before her ended their conversation.

.

.

.

Friday has arrived and the next day would be the Fire Festival. This afternoon after all of the past days he spent for the preparation of tomorrow's event, Sasuke would take Hinata to his mother's favorite boutique to get her the kimono that Uchiha Mikoto had requested from the shop. The dark-haired teen had been on a walk all the way to the Hyuuga manor and upon reaching the gates, a lady clad in black capri pants, white tees and gray hooded cardigan greeted him ethusiastically.

"Sasuke!" Hinata ran to him. "Are you alright? You look tired." The smile the heiress had immediately dissipated when she saw the Uchiha's weary look.

"I'm fine, hime... Just a bit exhausted from all the work in school." The Uchiha replied as he leant his head on the shoulder of the lady before him. "Come on now let's take a bus to the shopping district." Sasuke smiled to Hinata and had lead her to the bus stop while he lightly grasp the heiress' hand.

"Will you be alright if we take the bus? You really look tired." Pearl eyes looked to the Uchiha's droopy onyx eyes. "I can ask our chauffeur to take us there." She tugged on Sasuke's hand as they entered the bus.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You know the way there right?" The young man motioned for her to take the seat beside the window.

"Yes, I know. Why?" Hinata raised a brow to her partner's question.

"Watch out until we're near to our stop. I'll just take a nap." Sasuke leant back on the seat and closed his eyes, in a matter of seconds the Uchiha was fast asleep.

Hinata watched the young man beside her sleep peacefully and when she noticed his head kept bobbing sideways. She laid Sasuke's head on her shoulder and the raven-haired only leant closer to her.

.

.

.

It took the dark-haired teens fifteen minutes before they reached their stop on the central shopping district and upon seeing they were almost there, Hinata had decided to awaken her sleeping companion.

"Sasuke..." The heiress gently shook his arm. "Wake up we're almost there." She whispered.

The Uchiha groaned and nuzzled his face on Hinata's shoulder which caused the pearl-eyed beauty to blush before he finally opened his eyes. He looked up around him then to the window beside the Hyuuga heiress.

"We're here." He croaked, his voice cracked from the short nap that the Uchiha had all the way to the shopping district. "Come on." Sasuke took the lady's hand in his and alighted the bus they were in. Hinata felt her heartbeat leap at the feeling of Sasuke's warm hand that held hers.

The two were rushing past the sea of people and the onyx eyed teen tightened his hold on the heiress' hand, afraid that he might lose her from the huge crowd. Hinata bumped on his back when he abruptly stopped in front of a huge boutique.

"Here it is." Sasuke smiled to her and the heiress felt another blush creep her face. The Uchiha pushed the open and entered the boutique with Hinata close behind him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kuuun! You've come at last!" chimed the lady with long auburn hair. "Please take a seat." The woman lead them to the leather couch in her shop.

"Thank you, Terumi-san." Sasuke bowed to the woman and took the seat with Hinata.

"Is she the one Mikoto-san's talking about?" Terumi Mei eyed the Hyuuga heiress carefully then she glanced at Sasuke then to Hinata. "You two look good together!" Her statement made the two teens blush.

The Uchiha and the Hyuuga remained silent and turned their head the other way to hide their flustered face.

"Come now, little heiress, I'll show you the kimono Mikoto-san has chosen for you." Mei smiled while taking the pearl-eyed lady with her.

"Terumi-san, is my mother not coming?" Sasuke asked while he followed them.

Mei suddenly turned and glared at him. "Stop right there, Uchiha," she warned and Sasuke immediately stopped on his track with a confused look. "The fitting room goes this way and you are not allowed here unless you want to see-"

Sasuke instantly blushed at what Terumi Mei was trying to imply. "I get it. I'll wait here." He returned to the couch and looked away from the direction the ladies disappeared into.

.

.

.

Mei Terumi was helping Hinata with the kimono's obi when the older lady suddenly spoke to the heiress.

"You really look like your mother." The auburn-haired lady smiled.

Hinata froze and turned to Mei with widened eyes. "Y-you know my m-mother?" She asked with a trembling voice.

Mei nodded with a smile. "Hiashi-san used to get kimono here for his family with your mother. I also recall my father making small kimono for Hiashi-san he said they were for his daughters." The Hyuuga heiress smiled at Mei. "You look beautiful, Hime-chan." Mei patted the young lady's shoulder.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization when she heard the older lady's name for her, "It's you! You were that girl that used to play with me when otou-san buys me kimono."

.

.

.

_A three-year old girl sat beside her mother while waiting for the old man to get their measurements for their kimono._

_"Hello, what's your name?" a teenage girl with shoulder length auburn hair sat beside the young girl._

_"M-my name is Hinata." the girl spoke shyly._

_"Hello, Hinata-chan, I'm Mei." she reached out her hand to the little girl and Hinata shook it. "Hyuuga-san, she really looks like you." Mei turned her gaze to the woman beside the girl._

_"Thank you, Mei-chan." the Hyuuga woman smiled warmly._

_"Hime-chan, do you want to play with me?" The auburn-haired teen asked the little girl who nodded in answer. "Come on, I've got my teddy over there." She lead the little girl to a corner with her collection of teddy bears and played with her._

_"M-mei-san, these a-are cute." The little Hinata stuttered._

_"They are." Mei took a purple teddy and gave it to the heiress. "You can have this, Hime-chan." The little girl squealed in glee._

_"T-thank you, onee-chan!" The young Hinata hugged the teenage Mei._

.

.

.

"You remember me at last!" The woman laughed heartily. "Do you still have that teddy I gave you?" Mei quirked a brow.

"Yes, I still have it." Hinata nodded. "May I just ask, why did you suddenly disappear? From what I remember, this is not the boutique we usually get our kimono." The heiress tilted her head while looking at the owner of the shop.

"After Hiashi-san had ordered a kimono for your younger sister my father suddenly went ill and died a few months after..." Mei tried to hold the tears forming in her eyes. "We were forced to close the shop because it brings back many memories of my deceased father and I decided to stay abroad for a while before I thought of opening a new boutique three years ago." The woman breathed deeply and smiled sadly to Hinata.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" the heiress felt guilty and tried to apologize but Mei stopped her.

"It's alright, Hime-chan. Now, get out and show your boyfriend the kimono his mother had chosen for you." The heiress blushed as the Terumi lady shooed her.

"H-he's not my boyfriend..." Hinata muttered.

"He's not your boyfriend yet." Mei smirked at the flustered Hyuuga.

Sasuke had heard the ladies muffled voice behind the fitting area and turned to look at the curtains to question the auburn-haired woman.

"Terumi-san, you haven't answered my question is my-" Sasuke was stunned when he saw Hinata emerge behind the curtains. The heiress was in a pinkish-red kimono with cherry blossom designs lined with gold thread and deep purple obi.

"What is it you were saying, Sasuke-kun?" Mei smirked at the stunned look of Sasuke. The older woman walked to the Uchiha and flicked his forehead.

"What was that for?" The onyx-eyed teen rubbed his forehead.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Mei grinned at Sasuke's flustered face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." He apologized. "You're beautiful, hime." The Uchiha looked Hinata in the eye but the heiress turned away when she felt her face went hot.

"T-thank you... S-sasuke..." The heiress ducked her tomato-red face.

.

.

.

The two teens stood in front of the boutique and bowed to the auburn-haired lady.

"Thank you, Terumi-san." Sasuke said while holding a huge rectangular box where the kimono was carefully placed.

"It's my pleasure to serve the Uchiha and Hyuuga family." Mei bowed to them. "I hope to see you again, Hime-chan." She smiled to Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress returned the gesture to the long-haired woman.

"Hime-chan?" Sasuke looked at the two females curiously. "You know each other?" he asked them both.

The ladies giggled. "It's been a long time the last time we met. Hime-chan was still a child then." Mei informed the wondering Uchiha. "The Hyuuga were my father's regular customers before I opened my own boutique. And I was Hime-chan's playmate whenever they come to our old shop." The woman smiled in thought as she remembered the old days.

"Ahh... I see..." Sasuke stated. "We're going now, Terumi-san." The Uchiha bowed for the last time.

"Bye, Mei-chan." Hinata called before she hooked her free arm, her other hand carrying Sasuke's school bag, on the Uchiha's arm.

"Never let go of me there are lots of people at this time." The raven-haired teen told the lady close to him.

"H-hai..." The heiress stuttered and held his arm tightly. She suddenly felt her heart increase its pace.

_**..lub dub lub dub...**_

The moment they met and every time they were together her heart was like in a race, beating fast and erratic.

_**...lub dub lub dub...**_

If not, it skipped a beat when the Uchiha does something that makes her blush deeply.

_**...lub dub...lub dub lub dub...**_

_'Why is he making me feel this way...' _Hinata thought unconsciously tightening her grasp on him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke glanced to her with worried expression.

"I'm fine." She smiled to him. "Are we taking a cab?" Hinata asked him not letting go of his arm as they walked past a huge crowd.

"No." He said sternly. "I'd rather walk than to ride a car." The heiress tried to keep a smile at the Uchiha's pouty face.

"O-okay, we'll take the bus then." She declared.

.

.

.

They finally reached the Hyuuga manor and again the dark-haired teens were standing in front of the manor's door.

"Hinata..." Sasuke called out in a low voice. "I, I wouldn't be able to escort you to school tomorrow... As the student council president I have to be there to watch over before the festival starts... But I asked Neji-senpai and Ino-chan to take you with them." The Uchiha looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I understand." She smiled warmly to him.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"No. It's as what I've expected, the same thing happened to Neji-nii last year. He was the president last year, right?" Hinata told the Uchiha to ease him.

"Right. Thank you." Sasuke held her hand. "I-I'm going now, hime." He kissed her hand before he left her there standing with a very flustered face.

.

.

.

"Sasuuuukeee!" Mikoto squealed in glee when she saw her son enter their house. "Mei-chan called and told me that you already got the kimono. I'm sorry if I hadn't come, there was an emergency at the office." The Uchiha matriarch tackled her son and rubbed her cheek with his.

"It's alright, mom, and please stop that." Sasuke tried to break free from his mother's hold.

"So, how was the kimono? Does it suit her?" Mikoto queried excitedly but smiled slyly when she noticed Sasuke's red face. "I can tell that she looks good in it. Your face says it all." She mocked his son while the young man turned away.

"I'll take my rest now." Sasuke said still avoiding his mother's teasing.

"Oh. Before you go tomorrow, get the oatmeal cookies I've made for Hinata-chan on the counter. Those with strawberries are for Yuki-chan." Mikoto told him.

The next day before Sasuke left for the festival he took the packed cookies his mother had made but he didn't notice that the ones he got were the strawberry oats for Yuki-chan. He kept the cookies on his bag and made his way to school on his bicycle.

Soon, afternoon came and the students started coming, the girls in kimono while the males are in their casual wear, others were wearing yukata. As for Sasuke, he was on his school uniform and he was stationed on their school's front gate with the other officers watching on the people that were entering their school and checking each person's passes to be sure that they were from their school.

The Uchiha was busy with his task when someone, a couple, appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino nudge his arm.

"Uchiha." Neji called to him.

"Ino, Senpai." Sasuke bowed to them and checked their passes. "Where's-"

"H-hello, Sasuke..." A small voice called behind the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji moved to the side to reveal the heiress in the kimono she got with the Uchiha male the day before, but today, she had a little make-up and her hair was braided on the side.

Sasuke was speechless and stared at Hinata but he greeted her when Neji had flicked his forehead.

"Sorry," he muttured which caused the other to giggle. "Hi, Hime." The Uchiha smiled.

"So, can we go now?" Ino asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I'll just meet you when I'm done here." Sasuke directed his gaze to Hinata.

The heiress nodded and followed his cousin and his girlfriend.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry it took me a while." Sasuke huffed as he reached the two Hyuuga and the Yamanaka in front of a dango stand.

"You finally came!" The blonde girl cried. "Now, Neji and I will leave you two." Ino winked before pulling Neji to another stall.

"Is this your first time to be in a school festival?" Sasuke asked the heiress.

"...yes..." She mumbled.

"I shall take you in every stall we have were." The onyx-eyed teen intertwined his hand with Hinata's and showed her around the school filled with food stands and game stalls.

When the dark-haired couple felt tired from walking and playing every game the students prepared, Sasuke brought her in the school pavilion to take a rest.

"Oh, my mother wants me to give this to you." Sasuke brought out the packed oatmeal cookies Mikoto made.

Hinata took the packed cookies from his hand and smiled modestly and then she started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her slightly offended.

"Nothing." Hinata said while opening the package. She took a piece and ate it. "This is good, Sasuke! You should eat too." she squeaked in delight.

Sasuke shook his head and pushed away the cookie Hinata was offering. "No, mother has made them for you." He told her.

"These are really good but there's something in it... strawberry?" The heiress looked at him slightly puzzled. "Tell me, Sasuke, does this have strawberries?" She asked.

Sasuke took a bite and tasted the cookie. "Yeah, they have strawberries. I guess I took the wrong pack, these are for Yuki-chan." The Uchiha answered her.

Hinata gasp when she knew the cookies had strawberries. All the color was drained from her face.

"What's wrong, hime? You look pale." Sasuke glanced at her.

"A-ano... I-I have allergies o-on strawberries." Her face is slowly gaining its color.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The raven-haired teen took the cookies from her. "I'll just give this to Yuki."

The heiress nodded. Slowly she started scratching her face and Sasuke hadn't failed to notice it.

"Is everything alright? Your face is all red and blotchy." The Uchiha pointed to Hinata's blemished face.

"It's itchy," the heiress whined. "I need medicine." She grasped Sasuke's coat.

The Uchiha panicked at Hinata's reddening face due to the allergies, he carried her bridal style and got to his bicycle. Sasuke rushed to the nearest pharmacy and bought an antihistamine and bottled water for Hinata.

"Here, drink this." He gave the heiress, who was waiting outside on a convenient store next to the pharmacy, the medicine he bought and the water.

Hinata took the antihistamine and did what she was told. Moments later, the couple could see the fireworks from the campus which was only a block away from where they stayed. The two watched in silence until Sasuke spoke.

"Are you feeling better now?" The raven-haired glanced to her face illuminated by the different colors of the fireworks.

"Better." Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you." She said while she looked at the fireworks.

"It was my fault, hime," Sasuke grasp her hand. "If I had only known that you were allergic with strawberries this wouldn't have happened." The young man stated with sadness and guilt that laced his manly voice.

"Don't blame yourself, Sasuke." Hinata held both of his hand. "I'm fine now, nothing to worry." She assured him.

.

.

.

Sasuke and Hinata had been on their way back to the school when the Hyuuga stepped between him and the bicycle.

"You know what," she smiled to Sasuke. "You reminded me of my crush when I was younger." The Uchiha stopped on his track and raised an eyebrow at the lady next to his bicycle.

"What?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I was seven when I had first and last seen him." She told him. "It was during this same festival and I was playing on the park with my mother when this boy came. He said I had weird eyes but he also said that I was cute. He was the only person who called me weird and cute at the same time." Hinata continued her story while Sasuke listened in silence. "After he said that, the boy gave me cookies. Strawberry cookies and that was the time they learnt that I had an allergy on strawberries."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow at the heiress. "How did that boy became your crush?" he questioned feeling slightly jealous that Hinata had a crush before she met him.

Hinata beamed widely before he answered him. "It's because mother had told me that if someone gave you cookies on spring festival it means that the person liked you." She said.

"That's so childish, and how old were you? Seven? You had a crush at age seven?" Sasuke mocked her.

"Hey!" Hinata slapped his arm. "He was the only person who did that to me and he was really nice." She huffed.

"But I gave you cookies tonight." The Uchiha grumbled.

"What was that?" The heiress leant to him as if to listen closely.

"Nothing." He said while he looked away.

"Are you jealous because of a young boy?" Hinata teased him.

"Of course not!" Sasuke replied defensively.

"Don't worry because I love you more than him. He was just a fragment of my childhood." The heiress blurted out but abruptly held her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked if what he heard was right.

"I-i..." Hinata held her chest where her heart was abnormally beating. "I k-know it w-was too s-soon to say this...w-we only met a month a-ago but I-I've never felt this w-way b-b-before... I think I'm in love with you..." The heiress hushed with her face buried in her hands.

The raven-haired teen couldn't hide the blush forming on his face with the Hyuuga's confession. He was speechless but he also couldn't help the smile slowly appearing on his lips. Hinata peeked at him on the spaces between her hands and saw the Uchiha wiggle his forefinger for her to move closer to him. The heiress uncovered her face and leant closer to Sasuke, the young man whispered in her ear that made her squeak and blush even more.

After seeing her reaction and the smile that graced her lips, Sasuke kissed her forehead because he saw his senpai on his way to them and he doesn't want Neji to accuse of him taking advantage on his cousin.

"Hina-chan, we finally found you!" Neji cried. "Where have you been?" asked the prodigy.

"We were just taking a walk." Sasuke looked away hiding his flustered features.

"Taking a walk with your bicycle?" Ino eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "And what's wrong with your face?" The blonde asked Hinata.

"I had allergies and Sasuke bought me medicine at the nearest Pharmacy." The heiress answered the interrogating duo.

"Alright. Let's get home now it's getting late." Neji lead the ladies to their ride.

Hinata turned to Sasuke for the last before she entered the car. "Good night." She said to him.

"Good night, hime." The Uchiha muttered they drove away.

.

.

.

The onyx-eyed teen reached the Uchiha residence with a huge smile on his face and recalled the words he whispered to the heiress.

_'You're the first girl that has ever made me feel this way... and the feeling is mutual.'_

He couldn't bring to say the three words at first but still he managed to say them before he lost all the courage he had.

_'I love you...'_

Sasuke looked for his mother as he entered their home to inform her that he took the wrong cookies. He was about to head to the kitchen when the young man noticed his parents' office door slightly ajar and it looked like she's talking to someone on the phone.

"Hiashi," Mikoto said over the phone. This got the young man's attention. "Is it alright if I visit her?" the Uchiha lady asked her friend and also her husband's rival in business. "I want to personally see and meet the person who received my eldest son's heart." She said almost in tears but little did she know that Sasuke had overheard the conversation she had with Hiashi.

_'Hinata has Itachi's heart?'_ the teen Uchiha thought as he opened the door.

"How did Hinata had Itachi's heart?" Sasuke asked his mother darkly. His fist clenched tightly.

"S-sasuke!" Mikoto was appalled to see her youngest son on the door. "Itachi had his heart for donation if anything happens to him... Hinata-chan needed a heart transplant because of her fatal heart disease and fortunately... Itachi's heart was available and the doctors had it transplanted it in her..." She told him the truth and Mikoto could not stop the tears forming in her eyes when she saw Sasuke standing there, dazed.

The teen Uchiha couldn't believe what he had just heard, all the time he thought Hinata had loved him but it turns out that it must be Itachi's heart that's beating. It must have been brotherly love she felt for him because Hinata had his brother's heart.

Sasuke was confused and he didn't know what to do and what to believe in.

_'Does she really love me? Or it's just brotherly love she feels because it is Itachi's heart that's beating...' _the raven-haired teen had thought.

.

.

.

End of Interlude 3.

.

.

.

Ahoy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D

Uhm, I'm sorry if this one didn't turn out to be good… I just don't know how to write and start this chapter… I've made too many revisions on this one and it was far from the original plot I had in mind. And about the festival… I really don't know what do! It was supposed to be a spring fest but spring fest in Japan happens in April… but I thought that this is fanfiction and anything could happen in fanfiction. STILL I'M NOT SATISFIED! How I wanted it to be real…but…but…I failed…oh, and the cookie-thingy on spring fest, I got it from Harvest Moon. Where the character you play gives a cookie to the girl he likes on Spring Goddess Festival XD

P.S. This will be my last update for this month (October) and the next Chapter (Chapter 7) may be uploaded by November or December or whenever I'm free because my second term class will start next week and I'm loaded, that means less time to write and more time for pressure in studies

PLEAAAASEE tell me what can you say about this pseudo-chapter D:


	10. Chapter 7

A/N: uhh…here's the next chapter… I hope you like it! Apology for the wrong grammar, misspelled words and lacking words… and Thank You to those who had left a review on the last update :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even Jack Frost nor Sandman.

.

.

.

HEARTBEAT

Chapter 7

When Sasuke knew that Hinata have his brother's heart, the young man had not talked to his mother. Mikoto had been ignored by her youngest son for the last two days, she doesn't know what to do anymore to make it up with Sasuke and the teen Uchiha had been acting stubborn. The Uchiha matriarch sighed as she approached Sasuke's door, she knocked and called out to him.

"Sasu-chan, I'm going to the bookstore do you have any book you want me to get for you." Mikoto asked while leaning on the door, when no answer came from Sasuke a frown marred her face. She turned and walked out the huge Uchiha residence.

.

.

.

Mikoto had been searching for a baking book when somebody- no, not just somebody, it was someone by the name Hyuuga Hinata, had bumped her. The Hyuuga heiress was busy looking through the recipe books when she stepped into someone.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry I wasn't looking my way." Hinata apologized to the Uchiha matriarch with her head bowed low.

"Don't worry, child. I wasn't hurt." Mikoto told her and tapped the young lady's shoulder. "Are you not hurt?" asked the Uchiha.

Hinata looked up to the woman she had bumped. She shook her head to answer the tall and beautiful woman standing before her. _'She's so beautiful,'_ Hinata thought. _'And she reminds me of my okaa-san.'_

Mikoto had a small smile plastered on her face and when she saw the young lady. Her eyes widened a little and her smile grew warm. She reached out for the Hyuuga's hand and held it tight.

"You must be, Hyuuga Hinata?" The lady Uchiha asked.

Hinata nodded her head in affirmation. "Y-yes," she stuttered. "I'm not sure if I know you, miss."

"Oh, I'm your father's friend." Mikoto smiled to her more and squeezed Hinata's hand. "I was on your party but we haven't had the chance to meet. My name is Uchiha Mikoto." the older woman told the Hyuuga with mirth lacing her voice while she let go of her hand.

The younger lady's eyes widened. _'She's an Uchiha?!'_ she said in her mind.

"A-are you in anyway related to S-sasuke?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well, technically speaking I'm his mother." Mikoto was amused by the heiress' reaction when her small hand flew to her mouth and gasped.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know." Hinata bowed again in apology.

"It's alright, Hina-chan. You haven't seen me yet so you don't have to apologize." The Uchiha matriarch smiled in reassure Hinata and that she doesn't have to worry for not knowing Sasuke's mother.

"Do you mind if we have a chat for a while?" Mikoto queried the young lady. "I want to get to know the girl my son likes a lot." she winked to Hinata which earned the Uchiha a deep blush from the girl.

"I w-won't mind." Hinata ducked her head in embarassment.

.

.

.

The Uchiha matriarch had brought the Hyuuga heiress in a coffee shop across the bookstore they were in previously.

"You're on a first name basis with my son, so that means something." Mikoto said in a statement than a question.

"H-he wanted me c-call him just by his n-name w-without the formalities." Hinata blushed as she answered.

_'That's odd,'_ the Uchiha thought to herself. _'Sasu-chan doesn't usually mind if people call him with formalities.'_ She then grinned when something clicked on her mind. _'My baby really likes Hina-chan.'_ Mikoto had an evil laugh on her mind.

"You really look like your mother, you know that?" She told the heiress who looked up to her with a small blush present on the Hyuuga's face.

"T-thank you, Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled demurely at the Uchiha. "So I have been told."

"It's been a while the first time I saw you, by then you were really small and cute and you were like a chibi replica of your mother." Said the older woman as she took a sip from her coffee.

"We've m-met before?" Pearl eyes looked up to meet glittery onyx eyes inquisitively.

"Well, yes. You were around three years old, I think?" Mikoto had her eyes closed while she reminisced the moment she first met the young heiress.

.

.

.

_Two raven-haired children were playing by the shore. The younger one who was celebrating his fourth birthday had a plastic shovel on his hand and a small bucket full of white sand._

_"Aniki, aren't we going to build sand castles yet?" asked the cute boy with hair that of a chicken's butt._

_The older boy, around 10 years of age, flicked his brother's forehead and smiled. "Be patient, little brother." He took the bucket of sand, turned it upside down and let the wet sand form a cyclindrical shape of the bucket. "Dig more sand and we'll finish your castle, Sasu-chan."_

_Sasuke took the bucket from his older brother and began shoveling the wet sand. "Do I have to dig more, Itachi-nii?" he asked._

_Itachi shifted his gaze from the sand castle to his little brother. "Just a little bit and you'll have your castle." He gave Sasuke a smile before returning to his work._

_A few more minutes of digging and putting up sand, and the Uchiha's sand castle had been finished._

_"Uwaaah~ thank you, aniki!" Sasuke chirped in delight as he hugged his brother's bare torso._

_"Anytime, Sasu-cha-!" Itachi didn't finished his sentence when he was suddenly tackled by his cousin, Shisui, knocking them both on Sasuke's sand castle._

_"Noooooo! My castle!" The little raven head chased after his cousin who had ruined the castle made by his beloved brother. Shisui kept running by the washing waves on the shore._

_"Ne, Sasu-chan I didn't mean to wreck your castle!" Shisui screamed while running away from the little monster with shovel and bucket after him. "Come on! I'll make you another one! Just please spare me!" He continued to scream and run._

_The two Uchiha's were on a running spree while Itachi watched them with mirth and then his little brother, Sasuke, let out a painful cry. Shisui stopped on his track and turned to the young Uchiha crouched on the beach behind him and Itachi came to his brother's aid._

_"Sasuke!" his aniki called out. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked._

_"My foot!" the little one cried pointing to his left foot. "It hurts." Tears began to fall from the younger Uchiha's dark eyes._

_Shisui and Itachi looked at the injured foot and saw a sea urchin had punctured Sasuke's foot. Itachi carried his brother on a piggy back and ran their way back to the beach house._

_Mikoto saw the three Uchiha children coming and noticed a weeping Sasuke. She rushed to them and took the crying little Uchiha in her arms. "What happened to Sasu-chan?" She asked the two pre-pubescent youngsters with concern in her voice._

_"Sasu-chan, had stepped on a sea urchin." Shisui told his aunt._

_"Oh my..." Mikoto was starting to panic and looked to his son's injured foot. "Itachi, go get your father and have the car ready we'll take your brother to the nearest clinic or hospital." The Uchiha matriarch commanded._

_Itachi was on the near the doorway when Fugaku came in with the Hyuuga's in tow. Hyuuga Hiashi along with his wife and only daughter had entered the Uchiha's beach house._

_"Hold it," Fugaku held Itachi's shoulder. "What's with the rush, Itachi?" He asked, an eyebrow raised reaching his hairline._

_"Sasu-chan had stepped on a sea urchin and Mom is in a panic." Itachi answered his father._

_Just as Fugaku was about to look for his wife, Mikoto came into view carrying a crying Sasuke._

_"Honey! There you are. We need to get Sasu-chan to a-" The Uchiha matriarch was silenced by her friend who had her daughter in her arms._

_"No need to panic, Miko-nee." The Hyuuga smiled to her friend. She looked to her husband and Hiashi took the little Hinata from his wife's hold._

_"Aoi-chan, good thing you're here!" Mikoto sighed in relief._

_"Let me see what had gotten on Sasu-chan's foot." Hyuuga Aoi, wife of Hyuuga Hiashi and a resident physician, wiped the young Uchiha's tear-stained face and ruffled his head before she looked at the injured foot._

_"Looks like there is still a sea urchin spine." The Hyuuga said as she examined the injury. "I need a tweezers and a bowl of hot water." Aoi commanded when she heard no movement, she turned to the Uchiha men and glared to them. "Aren't you going to move or you want me to kick your butt? A child is in pain here." Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui started moving to get the thing needed._

_Meanwhile, Mikoto took a seat while Sasuke was seated on her lap, the young Uchiha had stopped crying when he saw the Hyuuga doctor._

_"Ne, Aoi-chan, how old is your daughter now?" Mikoto asked her kouhai in high school._

_Aoi turned to her husband and a squirming Hinata wanting to he put down. "She's three." She smiled when the little heiress came to her and to Mikoto. "She'll be turning four on December."_

_"Oh, Sasu-chan's is only a few months old!" Mikoto giggled when she noticed Hinata staring to her and to Sasuke. "Hello, Hina-chan." she smiled at the pearl eyed heiress._

_"Hina-chan, this Miko-oba and Sasu-chan." Aoi told her daughter. Hinata smiled shyly to the Uchiha matriarch._

_"She looks like you! She's like your mini replica." The Uchiha lady squealed in delight._

_"Yes, everybody who sees her also say that." Aoi smiled widely._

_"Okaa-chan, why is he crying?" Hinata whispered to her mother's ear._

_"Sasu-chan is in pain. He got stung by a sea urchin." The Hyuuga said in a hushed tone._

_Hinata's eyes widened and turn to the young Uchiha sulking on his mother's arm._

_"Sasu-chan, don't worry you'll be fine." Hinata smiled and handed him a shell she got from the beach with her father. It was a moon snail shell with a tinge of purple on its moon like color. "Just hold it and it will take your pain away." the heiress mumbled to him and Sasuke only looked to her pearl white eyes and nodded._

_Soon, the Uchiha men came with the things needed. Aoi dipped Sasuke's injured foot in the hot water for an hour and a half. She then removed the sea urchin spine with a tweezers and washed his foot with antibacterial soap and water. The Hyuuga doctor also provided them an antibacterial ointment for the little Uchiha's injury._

_"If it doesn't get better just see me." Aoi informed the Uchiha's. She and her husband along with their daughter went home after a few hours they had spent on the Uchiha's beach house._

.

.

.

"Do you still remember that time at the beach when you were three?" Mikoto asked the heiress.

Hinata had her eyebrows knit together to remember that time but shook her. "N-no, I don't." she answered shyly.

"Don't worry, it's alright. You were too young to remember such event." The Uchiha replied. _'And that was also the first time you met my son,'_ she thought in mind.

"B-by the way, Uchiha-san, How is Sasuke doing?" Hinata asked now more comfortable with Mikoto and slowly halts her stuttering. "He hasn't called me these past days." The Hyuuga now had a sad look in her eyes.

It had been three days since the festival and three days since Sasuke had known that Hinata had his brother's hearts. Three days since he had his doubts if what the heiress felt for him was true and real and not just because she had Itachi's heart. Sasuke had been mad and confused that was why he tried to avoid the heiress and his mother. He doesn't know what to expect and what to do when time comes and the truth prevails. The young man had been afraid of the outcome that Hinata will reject him and leave him.

Mikoto was disturbed when she saw the heiress' sullen look. "Maybe something came up with school but don't worry I'll go and talk to him." She reassured the Hyuuga with a squeeze of her hand.

"Uhm, I guess I spent too much time outside, Father must be looking for me now." Hinata glanced on her wrist watch. "I must get going. Thank you so much for the time, Uchiha-san, I have fun talking with you." Hinata smiled warmly and bowed.

"It's a pleasure, Hina-chan." Mikoto returned the smile and embraced the pearl-eyed beauty. Hinata was a bit shocked but returned the gesture and hugged the Uchiha tightly missing her own mother's embrace.

"Take care." Mikoto whispered and ruffled Hinata hair.

.

.

.

The Uchiha matriarch finally reached the huge residence and was greeted by her enthusiastic grandson who was currently playing with his uncle on the living room floor. As soon as Sasuke saw his mother, he stood from his lying position on the carpeted floor and made his way to the stairs but Mikoto stopped him with her words.

"You shouldn't be avoiding her." his mother said in a glum voice. "She doesn't know anything about the transplant." Sasuke stopped on his tracks but didn't say anything.

"Hina-chan has been worried, you haven't called her since the festival and she's sad that you she hasn't heard anything from you." Mikoto spilled the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Baa-chan?" Yuki looked up to see his grandmother crying. "Don't cry." The little Itachi cooed.

Sasuke had stiffened when he heard the little boy's comforting words and his mother's soft sobs.

"I'm fine, Yuki-chan." Mikoto told the boy and gathered him in her arms. "I'm sorry, Sasu-chan. I didn't mean to hide it from you." The Uchiha lady continued to sob.

"I'm sorry... I'm very sorry..." She repeatedly apologized.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and felt tears sting his own eyes. He didn't mean to make his mother cry. He didn't mean to get mad at her. It wasn't her fault that Itachi's heart had been given to Hinata, right? and he didn't mean to avoid the Hyuuga, the first girl who made his heart leap and made him nervous but he just couldn't stop himself from feeling slight anger that they- especially his mother- hadn't told him about Itachi giving his heart for donation and the girl he starts to fall for had been the one to receive it.

He was confused, he didn't know what to feel- what to expect. He was afraid that what Hinata feels for him might not be what he assumed it is. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid of everything but he must face it- his fears, rejection and every emotions he felt. And so, he took out his phone and typed in his message.

**To: Hinata**

**We need to talk.**

He had wiped the tears that were cascading down his face until he had seen the message had been sent. He had to stop this before he could have his heart shattered into pieces again.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 7.

.

.

.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Soooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Worse? Let me hear your beautiful voice, ahem, thoughts!

I'm sorry for the short story and late update. I've got loads to do at school and it keeps me from writing the next chapters… I hate this semester there're just too many major subject and I'm not doing well because I'm still in adjustment period since I've been moved to another section and I don't have old classmates for the past five semesters. I know I can make it, I know I will. I'll just have to try, do my best and believe! Ugh, sorry for the rumbling… I hope you enjoy this holiday season :D

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: **HAPPY 2013! **This is my first update for the first day of the year :D  
I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and sorry for the wrong grammar, misspelled and lacking words. I don't what is with me, I have been rushing in writing the previous chapter that I no longer proof read them… **HAPPY NEW YEAR** again J

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's not mine.

.

.

.

HEARTBEAT

Chapter 8

Hinata felt her phone vibrate. She took it and saw a message from Sasuke.

**From: Sasuke**

**We need to talk.**

_'What does Sasuke want to talk about?'_ The heiress asked on her mind. Hinata's brows were furrowed while she typed her message.

**To: Sasuke**

**Okay. When?**

A few seconds later after her message was sent, a new one popped up on her phone's screen.

**From: Sasuke**

**I'll pick you up tomorrow. Just wear your casual clothes, no skirts nor dresses.**

Hinata had an eyebrow slightly raised at the Uchiha's last statement_. 'No skirt? He must be bringing his bicycle.'_ She smiled a little at the thought.

The heiress typed her message of affirmation and plopped down on her bed once it was sent. She had a huge smile on her face at the thought of seeing Sasuke on the next day after not having any communication with him for the past days. No text message, no phone conversations, no dates, no anything! And she missed being with him and hearing his voice. _'Sasuke...'_ was the last thought she had in mind before she fell into dreamland.

.

.

.

Sasuke read the last message the beautiful heiress had sent to him.

**From: Hinata.**

**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.**

**Good night :)**

He read it a few times before he collapsed on his bed and groaned. Hurt and confusion was welling on his mind. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel, all the while he had been thinking of the pearl eyed beauty he was to meet the next day. Sasuke had been thinking of what to say to her when they meet until finally sleep had taken him.

.

.

.

The sun was high up in the sky when the dark haired Uchiha had finally awakened from his slumber. In his sleep he had dreamt about the little girl who gave him a moon snail shell on his birthday when he turned four. He barely remembered how the girl looked like and so was the female doctor who helped him when he had accidentally stepped on a sea urchin.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked to his study table. He opened the table's first drawer, there lying on top of his notebooks was the shell he received from the little girl and he could still the words she told him.

_'Just hold it and it will take your pain away.'_ the memory of that little girl saying those words lingered on his mind. Sasuke hesitantly took the shell and held on it tightly.

"Why can't you take away the hurt and pain I'm feeling now?" he mumbled with his eyes tightly closed. A few tears escaped his eyes and he felt like there was something squeezing his heart and it was getting hard for him to breathe. Suddenly, his room's door burst open and Yuki came in.

"Sa-ke!" hollered the little boy while he ran and hugged his uncle's lower half. Yuki looked up to Sasuke when the Uchiha teen didn't pay any attention to him. His eyed widened when he saw his favorite uncle in tears.

"Sa-ke..." The chibi Itachi climbed on the chair next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the older Uchiha's neck.

Yuki's action had finally caught Sasuke's attention. The young man was shocked to see the little boy hugging him and when he realized that his nephew was trying to comfort him, Sasuke embraced Yuki and murmured a small 'thanks' to him.

The small Uchiha smiled as he pulled Sasuke's hand towards the door. "Sa-ke eat bweakfast!" Yuki chirped happily on their way to the kitchen.

When they reached their destination, Sasuke sat Yuki on his high while he took a seat on a chair beside his nephew. Mikoto placed the pancakes in front of them and the two youngsters indulged their food with their own cup of coffee for Sasuke, and milk for Yuki.

The Uchiha matriarch had a smile on her face when she saw that her son had been in a good mood, but that's what she thought. Soon, her wistful smile turned into a sad one when she noted his red nose and ears, only one thought came to her mind – he had been crying before Sasuke made his way for breakfast. Mikoto walked to stand beside him and grabbed her son's head to her chest.

Sasuke stopped feeding Yuki and gave the fork back to the chibi Itachi when he noticed his mother came near him. He was beyond shock by his mother's action. She slowly started to caress his hair as the teen Uchiha grasped his mother's apron.

"I don't want you to hurt on whatever decision you'll make." She mumbled to him and felt him tighten his hold on her. "You'll not only hurt yourself, you'll hurt her more on whatever drastic decision you make." Mikoto said in a soft tone.

Sasuke stiffened with his mother's words. _'...you'll hurt her more...' _the words repeated on his head.

The Uchiha teen abruptly let go of his mother and walked away but before he left, Mikoto had seen the hurt all through his eyes down to his soul. _'Please don't do this, Sasu-chan...' _she said to herself.

.

.

.

It was almost lunch time when the onyx eyed young man decided to meet the Hyuuga heiress. He got dressed and reached out to the shell that he had left on his desk when the younger Uchiha dragged him to the kitchen. Sasuke hesitantly took the shell until he finally decided to keep it in his shirt's pocket. He left their house with his bicycle and moved his way to Hinata's home.

At the huge Hyuuga manor, Sasuke was greeted by the heiress' twelve year-old sister.

"Who are you?" Hanabi asked with a glare.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the younger Hyuuga who looked like more to Neji than to Hinata because of the younger girl's chocolate hair same with Sasuke's senpai.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He replied coolly.

"Ah~ It is you! You're more handsome in person than in pictures." Hanabi shook his hand in awe. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi your girlfriend's younger sibling." The younger Hyuuga had a huge grin plastered in her face.

"Err... Thanks?" Sasuke uncertainly shook the girl's hand thinking that she may be a fan girl of his.

"What's with that look?" Hanabi looked at him amused. "Afraid that I may be a fan yours? Don't worry I don't go after my aneki's boyfriend." She snickered.

"S-she's not my girlfriend." Sasuke denied Hanabi's accusation, he looked away and he felt hurt in his heart when he thought of the heiress.

"Oh here comes Nee-chan!" Hanabi beamed widely when she saw her sister come towards them. "Better take care of her, aight?" She winked to Sasuke and hugged him before she went to hug her sister and bade her goodbye.

"...Hi..." Hinata said shyly.

"Hn" The Uchiha replied guiltily. He stretched out his hand to her. "Come on." He eyed her from head to toe, satisfied that Hinata had worn denim jeans and stretched his hand to her. Hinata grasped his hand tightly and continued their way until they reached his bicycle.

"Hop on." The dark haired teen told her and the Hyuuga heiress slid on the bicycle's back seat and embraced the Uchiha tightly when Sasuke sped his way.

.

.

.

Before they went to the Uchiha's favorite place, Sasuke brought Hinata to the food district to have their lunch. The pearl-eyed heiress was so happy that she'd spent the day with guy she likes – she loves even. They were not officially a couple yet but she doesn't want to rush things and ruin whatever they had from the beginning but she's happy and content that they share the mutual feelings. Sasuke liked the thought that Hinata was enjoying this little treat he had for her but he couldn't shake the feeling that what happens next will greatly affect what they currently have, a frown had marred his handsome face but he couldn't let the girl he loves to see it.

An hour had passed and they were both lying on the grassy field outside Konoha's business district. The dark haired couple was shaded by a huge tree that kept them from the sun's rays. It was peaceful and quiet but it was cut short when Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Hinata…" he called and sat up from his previous position.

"Yes?" the Hyuuga looked up to him who was now leaning on the huge trunk of the tree.

Sasuke took her hand and caressed it smoothly. "I think we should stop this." He said in a cold tone but Hinata could sense something was wrong.

"W-why?" W-what's w-wrong?" the heiress stuttered. She couldn't believe what Sasuke had been saying and she couldn't help the tears from hers.

The Uchiha noticed the hurt in her voice and the tears forming in her eyes when she got up from the grassland.

"I can't…" he mumbled.

"Why don't y-you tell w-what's wrong? M-maybe we c-can work it o-out." Tears continued to flow down her porcelain cheeks.

"I just can't! I'm confused!" Sasuke said frustrated.

"But y-you told me – " Hinata was cut off when the Uchiha suddenly stood and turned his look away from her.

"Yes, I told you I love you but I don't know if what you said to me is what you really feel and not just as brotherly love!" Sasuke almost yelled in response.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked while trying to stop her tears.

"That the love you feel for me is not just something like brotherly feeling because it is my brother's heart that is beating inside you." The Uchiha said ruefully.

Hinata clamped her mouth with her hands. She was stunned and didn't say anything Sasuke saw her appalled expression and continued.

"Surprised? Yes, your heart donor was my brother." He said coldly but the hurt can be seen on his eyes. "The heart transplanted on you belonged to my brother." Sasuke clenched his fist.

"H-how did you k-know?" Hinata clutched her chest where her heart was beating madly, painfully.

"I heard my mother talked to your dad through the phone. She said she wanted to meet the person who received my brother's heart." The Uchiha closed his eyes as he recalled the incident.

"B-but I love you! I know it! I can feel it!" the heiress reiterated.

"Are you sure? It's not even your heart that's beating for you." He winced at the words he said to the first girl he loves.

Hinata was at a loss of words. She didn't know to say besides he had a point, her heart was gone the moment she had her heart transplantation surgery. And now, she had Uchiha Itachi's heart beating inside her body, beating for Sasuke whenever she saw him. The heiress gasped for air, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to feel but right now, the things she could only feel is her heart breaking into pieces.

"I don't know…" she mumbled and tried to grasp for something to hold on to. "I don't know what to feel anymore…" Hinata continued while Sasuke only stood there listening to her, listening to their hearts slowly shattering into tiny pieces.

The Uchiha stood next to her and grabbed her arm they walked to his bicycle and motioned Hinata to seat on his bike. The heiress sat on her place but made no move to hold him when Sasuke rode his bicycle. The young man then took her arms and wrapped them around his torso.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a gloomy voice and dashed their way to the Hyuuga manor.

.

.

.

The way back was awkward and silent. Hinata had been crying all the way while hearing Sasuke's unsteady heartbeat and heavy breathing but her tears had stopped halfway to the Hyuuga manor. Hinata stepped off the dark-haired teen's bicycle and immediately went inside her huge home without waving Sasuke a goodbye.

Tears blurred her eyes and didn't notice her father standing before her. Hinata bumped to him with such force that she almost tumbled down but the Hyuuga director had a firm hold on her arm.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled in apology.

Hiashi flinched when he saw the tears on his daughter's eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked softly.

Hinata looked up and saw her father. "Why?" she asked him. "Why didn't you tell me that Sasuke's brother was my heart donor?" the heiress grasped her father's clothes in slight anguish and wept.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you…" Hiashi ran his hand through her hair. "You must hate me now…" he whispered.

"I wish you would've told me… so I know if what I felt for him was real and not just because it was his brother's heart that is beating… because I don't know what to believe in anymore…" Hinata cried harder.

"You love him… I can see it in your eyes, in your soul… I know you do just give him time he needed to clear his mind…" Hiashi told her daughter.

Hinata was slowly feeling light headed and her heart won't stop beating madly, it made her hard to breathe. Yes, she heard her father's advice of giving the Uchiha time but she didn't know the next words he said because the next thing she knew was that darkness had enveloped her.

.

.

.

After Hinata had left Sasuke felt his chest constrict in pain. He felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs. In a moment, he was rushing to the Uchiha residence and he made it to their front gate in no time. He threw his bicycle on the pavement and ran to the door. There standing in front of him was his mother, upon seeing Mikoto, Sasuke had finally let the dam of tears he had been holding since he started the conversation at the park. He didn't mean to say those cold words. He didn't want to hurt her but he did and he ruined everything they had.

The dark haired teen embraced Mikoto and cried on her shoulder.

"It hurts." He mumbled. "It hurts more than when I lost aniki. I love her, Mom." Sasuke confessed.

The Uchiha matriarch could not afford to see her son cry like this, to see him heartbroken like this.

"Oh, Sasuke…" She sobbed when the teen held her like life was slowly slipping from his hand.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I don't know what to do anymore… please… please help… help me take this pain away…" he pleaded to his mother.

Kiba who was playing with Yuki on the living room was speechless when he saw his dark haired best friend breakdown in front of his mother. It was the second he had seen him cry like this but this was the first time he heard him plead. He was in no place to question him what had transpired but Kiba can feel that this one involves Hinata.

_'I will just ask him when he has finally calmed down.'_ Kiba thought and went upstairs to Yuki's room with the toddler on his arms to give the two some privacy.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 8.

.

.

.

I hate this. It IS the first day of 2013 and I think I'm not doing any good with this story. Anyhow, HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is now the third to the last update of this story. So yeah, it'll end soon… with the last two chapters remaining…

I won't ask for reviews, but if you insist, that would be nice :D

I don't know what to write anymore… I think Soju had really an effect on me. My head kinda hurts but not that bad, I just had a shot and I did good for a first timer I guess because I don't really drink any liquor.

So, that's it for now… Au revoir!


	12. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't have a class today so I took this chance to update. Sorry for the short update but I hope you like it! By the way, **THANK YOU! **To all those people who left some reviews and for following/adding this on your favorite list. **IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!** You know who you are ^ _^

Sorry for the wrong grammar, misspelled and lacking words.

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto :]

.

.

.

HEARTBEAT

Chapter 9

Sasuke had been distant with his two best friends the day he came from the park after having that conclusive conversation with Hinata. He had not been himself since then Mikoto tried talking to him and consoling her brooding son but still no reaction came from him. The Uchiha teen had been silent, skipped his meals and he locked himself in his room until one day his two companions came to visit him.

Naruto and Kiba had been worried that their raven haired best friend had not been coming to school. Yes, they have already taken their final examination for the seniors but that doesn't mean that they could skip school and not attend their graduation ceremony practices. Five days had passed and the Uchiha had not been attending their practices in school, so, the Inuzuka and the blond decided to visit him at home.

"Oba-san!" Naruto greeted the Uchiha matriarch when she had opened the huge mahogany door.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun," Mikoto smiled at the two teens standing in front of her. "What brings you here?" She asked them.

"We came to visit Sasuke." Kiba replied while scratching his cheek. "We haven't seen him in school since that moment I saw him... you know..." he mumbled the last words and the older lady knew what he meant.

"Oh," Mikoto smiled sadly. "He's upstairs in his room." She told them as the two teens removed their shoes and went inside the Uchiha residence.

"We were worried about him! He hasn't even called or texted me!" Naruto whined.

"I hope you can talk to him to come to school he's been missing your practices for the past days." The lady appealed to them.

"Sure we will! He ought to come because our graduation rites will be in two days!" The blond said enthusiastically as he ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

.

.

.

As the door opened, Naruto poked his head to search for his best friend. A goofy grin was plastered on his face when he noticed a huge lump covered with a blanket on the queen size bed. The blond walked in silence like he was burglar then he suddenly jumped on the lump.

"Teme! Why haven't you been in school?!" Naruto questioned while he tried to wrestle the figure. "Answer me!" He cried.

Kiba was laughing at the sight of Naruto trying to "strangle" Sasuke.

"What in the seventh circle of hell do you think you're doing, dobe?" A dark voice thundered behind the Inuzuka.

The brunet glanced behind him and screamed when he saw a dark figure approaching him. "Gaaaahhh!" Kiba continued to yell while running behind Naruto on the bed.

A half-naked Sasuke showed up and threw the wet towel that was on his head to the screaming Inuzuka. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and wore it.

"Stop squealing like a little girl, Kiba," he smirked and turn his gaze at Naruto. "And what do you think you're doing strangling my pillow, dobe?" Sasuke amusedly asked.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Don't you go and scare me like that. Ever!" Kiba cursed while catching his breath and the Uchiha only laughed at him.

"Yo, teme! I thought you were sleeping so... Anyway, we came here to check on you." Naruto smiled widely at the onyx eyed teen.

"Hn." the Uchiha grunted.

"Graduation is in two days and you haven't attended any of our graduation practices yet." The blond scowled a little.

"Sorry if I missed the practices." Sasuke shrugged. "Oy, Kiba, are you alright now?" He shot a glance to the brunet.

"Hey dude! C'mon! It's over now." Laughed the blond to the previously hysterical Inuzaka.

"I-I'm fine now." Kiba said as he lied down on the bed. "Now tell me, Sasuke. What's wrong?" the brunet asked in a serious tone.

The raven haired teen saw this coming he knew that Kiba was there when he went home after ending whatever he had with the Hyuuga heiress.

Sasuke turned away from the two. "None of your business." He said.

Naruto glanced to his friends confusedly. "Uhh... what are you two talking about?" he queried.

The Uchiha ignored him and pushed his friends off his bed. "Get out. Imma take a nap." Sasuke snapped.

"What the hell? It's ten in the morning and you're already taking a nap?!" whined the blond.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar and pushed past the raven haired teen's door. "I think Sasuke needs the time to rest." the brunet said a little annoyed.

.

.

.

Mikoto saw the two young men exit her son's room. "How was it talking to him?" she questioned.

"It was fine at first but then his mood suddenly changed." Naruto shrugged. "What's wrong with him? I think there's something that they're not telling me." The blond glared at the Inuzuka standing behind him and crossed his arms on his chest.

"We're not hiding anything!" Kiba retorted defensively.

"Don't you lie to me, Kiba!" Naruto pouted. "Mikoto-oba tell me what it is." He pleaded to the Uchiha matriarch.

Mikoto sighed and held Kiba's gaze. "He...he...he had talked to Hinata-chan last week..." the two teens looked at the Uchiha lady curiously."And he had put an end on whatever they had with their relationship." she finished.

"What?!" Naruto gasped.

"That bastard! How dare he?!" Kiba said furiously.

Mikoto shot a dagger look to the brunet. "Don't you say that word in this house and never use it on my son or to anyone." The lady warned.

"I'm sorry, Oba-chan." Kiba apologized. "But-but how can Sasuke do that to my best friend!" the Inuzuka had his fist clenched in anger and disappointment.

"I thought Sasuke liked her... I mean, he loves her..." Naruto mumbled.

"He knew..." Mikoto said in a whisper.

"He knew what?" Both boys asked.

"He knew that Hinata-chan had Itachi-kun's heart transplanted in her." She informed the young men.

Naruto and Kiba gaped trying to absorb Mikoto's statement.

"Y-you mean it w-was Itachi-nii's h-heart that Hinata had?" Kiba asked in disbelief and he slowly fell on his knees. "He had Nii-san's heart." he repeated in a mumble.

"So what if she has Itachi-nii's heart?" Naruto queried though still shocked by the news.

"He doubts that what Hinata-chan feels for him is not really what it is..." Mikoto replied to the blond.

"I don't understand." The blond stated.

"Sasuke thought that maybe the love that Hinata-chan feels for him is only somewhat like brotherly love," the Uchiha lady said in a sad voice. "because she now has Itachi-kun's heart and it is not that kind of love you feel for someone special that she felt for him."

"T-that- that! Ugh!" Naruto said in frustration. "How can he be sure of that?! Did Sasuke even ask her?" the blond was beyond annoyed and pissed.

"Shut up, Naruto. We don't know anything what had been between them." Kiba hissed. "We can't blame Sasuke. It was Itachi-kun and Hinata-chan we are talking about and you know how Sasuke cared about his aniki... We can't really blame him..." the brunet finished in a hushed tone.

"But- Kiba, she only had Itachi-kun's heart!" the blond growled.

"That's the point! It was Itachi-nii's heart! It belonged to Itachi-nii! They barely knew each other before they met and they had just been on a date for a month! And you think you can fall for someone that easily?!" The Inuzuka was now yelling at the blond.

"Stop it, Kiba-kun." Mikoto commanded and held the Inuzuka in her arms when she noticed that his shoulder fell in a heavy slump and the tears forming on his eyes. "Calm down now." She whispered to him.

Kiba finally released a deep sigh when he felt the Uchiha matriarch's embrace and couldn't stop the tears from falling. He hugged her tightly and sobbed silently in Mikoto's arms.

Naruto fell silent upon noticing his other best friend cry on the lady's arms, he didn't know what to do, what to say. His best friend had put an end on his supposedly happy ending with the girl he loves and now they knew that she had their "nii-san's" heart. Naruto was confused and he felt sad for his dark haired best friend and to the Hyuuga heiress.

.

.

.

Kiba had tried to call Hinata the moment he got back home. He wanted to talk to her but no one answered her mobile phone, it seemed like it was out of service. He tried calling the Hyuuga manor but the servants told him that the heiress had been on a vacation.

_'Maybe I'll asked Ino about Hina-chan when I see her in school.' _he thought.

For the last two practices before their graduation ceremony Kiba had not seen nor noticed Ino attend the practice, it was on the day of their graduation did he find her but didn't had the chance to talk to her because she was a little late.

After the awarding of diplomas and speeches left by the two top scoring student, including the lazy and sleepyhead Nara, the ceremony had concluded and every student in the gymnasium started to have their signings to their fellow students.

Kiba and Naruto were left in the gymnasium with Sakura taking signs and pictures with their other classmates and friends. Naruto noticed Ino leave the gymnasium followed by the Uchiha, both had tensed expression with the blonde girl's slightly angered face and Sasuke's grim look.

"Kiba!" Naruto called out and turned his direction towards the exit.

The Inuzuka witnessed their other two friends walked out and followed them with Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the two young men heard Ino yell.

"None of your business, Yamanaka." Sasuke responded coldly.

When the brunet and blond man finally reached where Ino and the Uchiha were, the scene before them had their mouths gaping.

Yamanaka Ino had slapped Sasuke across his left cheek. The sound of Ino's hand landing on the onyx eyed teen was so loud it could've given him a whiplash. Naruto had stepped in between his best friend and the blonde beauty before Ino could even do more harm while Neji appeared from who-knows-where and held his girlfriend to prevent her from attacking the Uchiha.

"Tell me, why did you hurt her?" Ino demanded.

"Why do you care? This doesn't concern you." Sasuke snapped while placing a hand on his stinging cheek.

"Because I'm her friend and I trusted you!" This time the blonde beauty couldn't help but cry. "I thought you will not hurt her but I guess I was wrong, very wrong." she whimpered.

The Hyuuga prodigy wiped away Ino's tears afterwards he rushed to Sasuke when his girlfriend finally calmed down. He grabbed the dark-haired teen's uniform.

"Explain to me why did you hurt her, Uchiha." Neji growled.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Her heart donor was my brother!" he forcefully removed his senpai's hold on him.

"What?" The Hyuuga was now confused and so was Ino.

"My brother had his heart for donation and your cousin was lucky to have it transplanted in her." Sasuke hissed as he walked away but before he could get away Neji grasped his shoulder and punched him on his right cheek.

"Tsk, first your girlfriend slapped my left cheek and now you punched me on my right. You two really liked violence eh? It really suits you as a couple." The Uchiha said humorlessly as he staggered back to where his mother was talking to Inuzuka Tsume and Namikaze Kushina.

"If you only knew how much my cousin loves you..." he heard Neji said in a whisper.

.

.

.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Mikoto shrieked when she saw her son's bruised face.

"Did Naruto do this?" Kushina asked.

"Or was it Kiba?" Tsume interfered.

"No neither did it, besides I deserved it." Sasuke replied in a chuckle but devoid of any hint of joy in his voice.

"Come on, let's get that bruise treated." The Uchiha lady declared and pushed Sasuke to their car. "We'll be going now." Mikoto bade goodbye to her friends.

.

.

.

As soon as the two Uchiha reached their home, Mikoto went straight to the kitchen, took a hot compress and gave it to Sasuke who followed her in the kitchen.

The young man pressed the hot compress on his cheeks and left his mother. Sasuke locked himself in his room and lied on his bed. A deep sigh escaped his lips but then he felt the stinging on both of his cheeks. Sasuke groaned and decided to take a nap.

In his sleep, he dreamt about the little girl who gave him the shell, and then he dreamt about Hinata, about their previous dates and the first time they met in the tea house.

_"Hinata..."_ Sasuke mumbled on his sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened and glanced on the alarm clock placed on his bedside table.

"It's 2:34 p.m..." He groaned. The raven haired teen stood up and took the shell on his study table.

Upon touching the shell a glimpse of his past flashed on his memory. The Uchiha remembered the little girl's features and her name when the doctor introduced them to her.

"Hina-chan..." he muttered in realization. "And Hiashi-san was also there... He was with his wife and daughter." Sasuke said aloud.

_'It was Hinata who gave me this shell!'_ He told himself and ran out of his room.

Uchiha Mikoto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke when she saw him ran out of the house.

"Sasu-chan, where are you going?" She asked her only living son.

"I'm going to the Hyuuga's," the young man answered in a hurry. "I remember now, Hinata was the one who gave me this." He showed the shell to his mother.

Mikoto only nodded as Sasuke got on his bicycle and drove his way to the Hyuuga compound.

In five minutes, Sasuke had reached the compound. He got off the bicycle and left it on the ground. He pushed on the doorbell a few times when the Hyuuga's gate opened and a car appeared. There was someone on the driver's seat, probably a Hyuuga servant, while Neji was on the back seat.

Sasuke knocked on Neji's semi-tinted window.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" glared the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I want to see Hinata. I need to talk to her." Sasuke huffed.

"Too late, Sasuke. She's not here." Neji said in an irritated tone.

"Wha-what do you mean she's not here?" the Uchiha asked almost pleading.

"Hiashi-oji had brought her in our country house to relieve her from the stress she's been going through especially you." The pale-eyed man hissed.

"What?!" The Uchiha was in disbelief. "But I need to talk to her! It was her who had given me this. We had met before when we were still children." Sasuke cried.

"Please, I need to see her... I need to tell her I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the things I've said and caused her..." He was gripping Neji's sleeve but the Hyuuga remained cold.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you're too late. A little too late." Neji mumbled. He removed the Uchiha's hands gently and closed the window. The Hyuuga motioned for the driver to move and left the Uchiha on his knees, heartbroken and hopeless...

.

.

.

End of Story...?

.

.

.

Hah! I know you must hate me now but it can't be helped! *insert evil laugh here*, I'm really sorry (though I'm not XD). This will be the last for the meantime because I really need to focus on a certain subject this time.

I know you're mad but… blame me all you want I just want to take this opportunity to update because my school is celebrating its Founder's Day… so yeah, I hope you liked this? It's up to you guys if you want to leave some reviews and curse me all you want. Sky's the limit n_n.

See me soon? Or not? Haha!

Au revoir!


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm super sorry for the super delayed update. Please bear with my inconsistencies, wrong grammars, misspelled and lacking words. Enjoy the newest update!  
**THANKS to all those who left some reviews and alerts :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 10

She slowly opened her eyes with a small smile on her face and looked over the man sitting on her bed side, it was her dear cousin, Neji, and he was talking over the phone with someone by the name of Yamanaka Ino. It was easy to guess to whom the Hyuuga prodigy was talking to because of his hushed tone while talking to his girlfriend. He only mumbled on the phone when he was in a conversation with the blonde lady.

Neji smiled warmly at the newly awakened heiress when he saw her looking his way.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked while he covered the phone's microphone with his free hand. Hinata nodded and returned the smile. "Please excuse me for a while, Ino-chan's on the other line." Neji apologized and stood from his seat and went outside the room to have a private talk with his blonde girlfriend.

As he walked away and closed the heiress' door, Hinata slowly turned to her side and recalled the dream she had. It was about the boy who gave her those strawberry cookies. Her pearl white eyes gradually closed as she thought of that moment in her life and was brought back to her dream.

.

.

.

_The night was filled with stars as the little heiress looked up to the night sky. She was sitting on their balcony near the koi pond while her mother was inside singing a lullaby to her eleven-month-old baby sister._

_Little Hinata ran back to where her mother was and tugged at the Hyuuga matriarch's kimono._

_"Okaa-san," the small heiress mumbled. "I-I want to g-go to the f-festival..." Hinata asked almost pleadingly._

_Hyuuga Aoi stared at her elder daughter as if in deep thought. "Hmm. Let me think about it..." The Hyuuga lady almost laughed when she saw her daughter's frowning face with a pout. "Okay, we'll go there but let us talk to your father first, alright?" Aoi said while pinching Hinata's nose._

_The Hyuuga heiress jumped in glee and kissed her mother cheeks in gratitude. "Hana-chan, we're going to the festival!" She said in glee to the sleeping bundle on her mother's arms._

_"We can't bring her to the festival, Hina-chan, she might catch a cold." Aoi said in a soft tone. "But maybe we can get her something." The Hyuuga matriarch said to cheer her first daughter. Hinata nodded and smiled._

_The two were about to go to where Hiashi was when the said man suddenly walked inside the room._

_"Otou-san!" Hinata called out and hugged his lower torso. "Mother and I will go to the festival! Will you come and go with us?" the little pearl-eyed beauty asked hoping her father would accompany them._

_Hiashi glanced up to his wife and took the baby girl bundled up in thick blanket from his wife's arms. "I'm sorry, Hina-chan, but I have to look after your imouto-chan since she can't stay outside at this hour." The man smiled apologetically. "But maybe you could get me and your imouto-chan anything from the festival." Hiashi told his daughter to comfort her._

_"Okay..." Hinata said sadly._

_"Maybe we can get your imouto-chan some goldfish from the booth." Her mother interrupted._

_The small heiress smiled at the thought. "I'll get you a goldfish and lots of cotton candy and dango, imouto-chan!" Hinata said enthusiastically._

_The pearl-eyed heiress grabbed her mother's hand and rushed to the door. She was so excited to go to the festival._

_._

_._

_._

_The two Hyuuga ladies were walking hand-in-hand when the older one spoke._

_"Hina-chan," she called. "Did you know that your Tou-san and I first met during this festival years ago." Aoi declared in a sweet voice whilst remembering how she met Hiashi._

_Hinata shook her head and glanced to her mother. "How did you meet?" The little girl asked curiously._

_"It was said that when a guy gives you cookies during the fire festival it meant that he likes you." She told her daughter with a smile. "I had only met your father during that time but he had already given me those cookies. At first I didn't know what his actions meant until my senpai, Mikoto-san, told me that he liked me for a long time." Aoi said with a smile._

_"Who is Mikoto-san, Okaa-san?" Hinata asked._

_"Do you remember that time when we were on the beach and there was this boy I helped because his foot got stung with a sea urchin?" The young mother asked her daughter._

_Hinata nodded. "That boy with dark eyes and really cute hair?" she queried enthusiastically._

_"Right, and do you recall the woman with him? That's Mikoto-san." Aoi said to Hinata._

_"Oh! that beautiful lady with long bluish hair and pretty smile?" The little girl said as she recalled how Uchiha Mikoto looked._

_Aoi nodded and smiled warmly once again. "Yes, that's her and the boy she's with is her youngest son, Sasu-chan."_

_"Is she friends with Otou-san? Is that how he met you." inquired the pearl-eyed little girl._

_"That's right, Mikoto-san was a friend of your Tou-san and because we were almost together all time due to our club activities your Otou-san always sees me but I guess he did not have the courage to talk to me." The Hyuuga lady giggled._

_This was the first that Hinata heard about her parents' love story and it amazed her because it all started when her father gave cookies to her mother on this day, during Konoha's Fire festival. Suddenly, a thought occured on the little heiress' mind._

'Will someone give me cookies just like my okaa-san during this festival someday?'

_"Hina-chan," Aoi interrupted her daughter who was deep in thought. "We're here. Where would you like to go first? Or do you wanna see the fire parade?" She asked her daughter with a bright smile._

_The little girl turned her head to her mother. "I want to watch the parade!" Hinata exclaimed._

_._

_._

_._

_The two Hyuuga went where the people were gathered to watch the fire parade but the little one was too short to see what was happening. Hinata was startled when someone ruffled her hair in a slight mess. She turned her head to look at the person beside her. It was a teenage boy with onyx eyes and long hair in a low ponytail._

_"Aniki, Look at the huge phoenix on fire!" someone exclaimed from behind._

_Hinata glanced around and saw a man who looked like the teenage boy beside her with a little boy around her age sitting on older man's shoulders._

'I think I've met them before...'_ the little heiress thought._

_"Hina-chan, I'd like you to meet Mikoto-san." her mother suddenly called to her and saw the beautiful woman with long bluish hair and onyx eyes._

_"Hello, Hinata-chan!" greeted the woman who was now looking at Hinata with glee. "It's been a while the last time I saw you." Mikoto said and took the little girl in a hug._

_Hinata blushed at the woman's gesture. _'So, I have met them before.'_ her mind concluded._

_"I think she also wants to see the phoenix on fire." Mikoto shifted her look to her eldest son._

_Itachi nodded, he squatted and turned his back on Hinata. "Hop on, Hina-chan, I reckon you like to see those things on fire too." the teen smiled widely._

_The heiress was hesitant at first but when she felt her mother's slight push and "It's okay." she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and the teen had his arms on her calf. The Uchiha teen stood and the Hyuuga heiress finally had a glance on what was happening with the parade. There were lots of pagoda and carriage with different gods and goddesses surrounded in fire._

_After watching the parade, the Uchihas and two Hyuuga strolled around the different booths and food stalls. The youngest Uchiha, namely Sasuke, grabbed the pearl-eyed heiress' small hand in his and took her in front of the goldfish stall._

_"Which one do you like, Hime-chan?" the young Uchiha asked which caused the Hyuuga to blush._

_"A-ano... that one." Hinata pointed a fish with a black and white color._

_Sasuke called for his brother who was instantly behind them. "Aniki, I want to catch that one." The little Uchiha said as he tugged on his brother's hand._

_Itachi gave a few ryo to the old man and was about to take paper net from the old man but his little brother beat him to it._

_"I'll do it!" exclaimed Sasuke._

_The little Uchiha tried to catch the fish Hinata wanted but to his misfortune, everytime he dipped the paper net to get the fish it always get ripped. Sasuke already had four paper nets but still no fish was in his water basket and he was getting frustrated to get the little fish for the Hyuuga heiress._

_"Ugh! Aniki, why can't I catch one?!" whined the little Uchiha while stomping his foot on the ground._

_"Hey, little one," the old man from the booth called out to Sasuke. "Try getting the paper net out of the water as fast as you can when the fish is almost near your net." advised the vendor._

_Sasuke scowled a little but did as the old man had told him. As soon as he had seen his target, he dipped his paper net and took the fish off the huge basin and placed it on his little water basket. The little Uchiha jumped in hooray when he got the fish for Hinata, the old man placed the fish in a clear plastic and put some air in it before tying it and gave it to Sasuke._

_"You did a good job, little one." The old man smiled as Sasuke excitedly took the black and white fish from him and gave it to Hinata._

_The Hyuuga heiress had a huge smile on her face when Sasuke gave the fish she wanted. She hugged him shortly which caused the little boy to blush a little._

_Itachi couldn't help but to hide mirth with his brother's reaction. _'I guess he likes her.'_ He thought._

_Itachi thanked the old man before they left the booth with his two little companions who were skipping in jolly._

_._

_._

_._

_While on their way to meet their parents, Sasuke's stomach grumbled, a clear sign of his hunger._

_"I'm hungry, aniki." The younger Uchiha tugged on his brother's sleeve._

_"I can see a dango stall nearby, do you want some?" Itachi asked._

_"Nii-san, you know very well that I don't like sweets." whimpered Sasuke._

_"But I think Hime-chan here likes dango, right?" Itachi turned to Hinata who glanced up to meet his gaze._

_The Hyuuga heiress had a tinge of pink on her cheeks and slowly nodded._

_"You like dango, Hime?" Sasuke asked the pearl-eyed girl._

_"H-hai." Hinata replied shyly._

_"Come on, aniki, let's get her some dango!" The young Uchiha grasped Itachi's and Hinata's hand and led them to the dango stall._

_In a few seconds, Itachi was giving some ryo to the vendor for Hinata's dango and handed the skewered sweets to the heiress. Hinata took them gladly and started munching on them while they made their way back to where their parents were._

_Upon arriving at the park where their parents were currently having a talk, Hinata ran to her mother and showed up the fish Sasuke caught for her._

_"Okaa-san, look! I got a fish for Hana-chan." Hinata said enthusiastically. "Umm..." She pointed to Sasuke. "He got it for me and his aniki!" the little heiress exclaimed._

_"Sasu-chan and Tachi-kun?" Aoi asked her daughter._

_"Hai! Sasu-chan caught it while Tachi-kun paid for the paper nets." The girl said while looking at the fish swim freely._

_"So, my boys gave it to you?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the Hyuuga heiress' gleeful expression._

_Hinata nodded and smiled at the Uchiha lady._

_"Mom!" Sasuke cried to his mother. Mikoto turned and her youngest boy jumped to her._

_"What is it, young man?" The Uchiha matriarch smiled warmly to her son._

_"I'm hungry." mumbled her son._

_Mikoto glared at Itachi. "I asked him if he wants dango but you know how he is. Sasu-chan doesn't like sweets and there were no other food stalls nearby." Itachi explained to his mother._

_"Okay, you can eat these strawberry cookies I had baked." Mikoto took out a package from her kimono's sleeve._

_"Mom, those are for Hana-chan!" Itachi tried to grab the packed cookies from his mother. "I was supposed to give them to her when we meet at the shrine." The older Uchiha sibling said with a tomato-colored face._

_"Ooh, looks like my boy already found someone he likes." teased Mikoto but still gave the packed cookies to Itachi._

_The teenage boy took it and bade goodbye to his mother and to the other Hyuuga lady to meet his lady love._

_Sasuke kept tugging on his mother's sleeve, so Mikoto got the other package from her sleeve and handed it to her hungry son._

_"Kaa-san, why did aniki wanted to give those cookies to Hana-chan?" The little asked curiously while he carefully opened the meticulously wrapped strawberry cookies._

_"Oh, maybe Tachi-kun wants to express his feelings for Hana-chan." Mikoto smiled._

_"I don't get it." Sasuke said innocently and took a bite of the cookie. "Eww, it's strawberry." he threw the cookie in hand and wrapped the package again. He was about to give it to his mother again when he thought of the Hyuuga girl with them._

'Maybe she likes strawberries since she like to eat sweets.'_ He said in mind._

_Sasuke approached the Hyuuga heiress who was now playing with the kitten she found behind the bush. The little girl looked to him when she saw the extended hand in front of her with a small package._

_"Do you really have weird eyes?" Sasuke asked looking at the Hyuuga straight in the eye._

_"E-eh?!" Hinata blushed when she saw the Uchiha's stare at her._

_"But you're still cute," The little Uchiha grinned and presented the pack of cookies to her. "Here, you like sweets, right?" Sasuke turned to look away from the heiress to hide his darkening blush._

_"A-arigato." mumbled the little Hyuuga._

_She glanced up to her mother for approval and Aoi smiled to her. Hinata took a bite and offered some to Sasuke but the boy refused._

_"They're yours besides we have lots of them at home." He smiled to her._

_The Hyuuga heiress almost finished the whole pack of strawberry cookies when she started feeling itchy and irritated._

_"Okaa-san..." she mumbled."It's so itchy." Hinata said._

_Aoi checked out her daughter and saw the blotches forming on her face and the rashes showing on her pale skin._

_"Okaa-san, I-I c-can't breathe..." the little girl said in panic._

_"Hime-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke asked the girl but the little heiress started crying._

_The Hyuuga lady held Hinata in her arms and tried to calm her. "Don't cry, Hina-chan, you'll be fine. Stop crying so you can breathe." She instructed her daughter and the girl stopped crying but still her face and arms were flushed._

_"I think she has allergies." Aoi told Mikoto._

_"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, Aoi-chan, I didn't know that Hinata-chan has allergies with cookies." The Uchiha lady gasped._

_"I don't think it's with cookies." The Hyuuga observed her daughter. "She eats cookies a lot at home. I think it's the strawberry but I'll check it when we get to the hospital." Aoi told her senpai._

_"Oh, we'll get you there." Mikoto offered._

.

.

.

The heiress suddenly woke up from her dream she groggily opened her eyes and noticed the two girls inside her room. It was her sister and Ino.

"Did we wake you up?" Ino asked worried she disturbed Hinata's rest.

"No..." The pearl-eyed heiress shook her head and sat up on her bed.

"Are you feeling better now, Nee-chan?" Hanabi laid beside her sister and hugged her.

"Y-yes, I'm feeling alright now." she answered.

"No more difficulty in breathing or chest pains?" The blonde beauty queried once more.

"S-so far, I don't experience them now, Ino-chan." Hinata beamed.

Ino sighed when she knew that her best friend was feeling better now. The girls were in a conversation when Neji slipped inside the room. The blonde beauty noticed him and motioned for Neji to stay beside her.

"Nii-san," Hinata greeted him. "How have you convinced Yamanaka-san to have Ino-chan to stay with us the entire summer?" the pearl-eyed heiress giggled when she noticed Neji's tensed posture and faint blush.

"I-I think he trusts me enough that he allowed Ino-chan to stay with us." The male Hyuuga said while looking away.

"Is it only that or he threatened you?" Ino smirked to her boyfriend.

"I-I..." Neji sagged his tense shoulders and blushed deeply. "He...He did threaten me... Inoichi-san t-told me th-that if I brought I-Ino-chan home p-pregnant... H-he'll make sure that I w-won't ever see the sun rise again." the prodigy confessed.

The girls couldn't contain their laughter at the Hyuuga prodigy's expression while telling the story. Neji was blushing deeply and looking shy.

"My father really said that?!" Ino asked while she tried to contain her laugh. The blonde hugged her boyfriend. "Aww, Ji-kun, Otou-san is just testing you. He loves you!" She reassured and tackled him.

"There they go again." Hanabi said at the sweet couple with them and glared.

"Oh, sorry, Nabi-chan." Ino apologized as she let go of Neji.

"Umm... Has anyone of you seen my phone?" Hinata asked the people inside her room. The three people occupying her room turned to her.

"I got it!" Hanabi exclaimed. "But it's in my room. I'll go get it." The youngest Hyuuga ran out to get the said phone.

"Why do you need your phone? Do you need to call someone?" The prodigy asked his cousin. "You can use mine or Ino-chan's." Neji offered.

"I... I want to call Sasuke..." Hinata said in a hushed tone. "You see... I remember now... We met a long time ago and I want to tell him that what I said to him before is true... I do love him, it might have been too soon but it's the truth." The heiress told her cousin and her best friend.

"Hina-chan, I can't let you talk to that bastard. Not yet." Neji reprimanded.

"B-but, Nii-san... Why?!" Hinata raised her voice. "Why can't I talk to him?" tears started to flow down her face when she asked her beloved cousin.

"Because I said so, both of you are not yet ready to face each other. Not now, maybe in a few weeks' time." Neji averted his gaze from Hinata. "And you're not still well... Shizune-san talked to us about your condition... It looks like your body is rejecting the heart you received and Shizune-san wants you to be observed until she knows what measures to take with your condition." The Hyuuga male finished.

Hinata kept silent when she heard her cousin speak about her condition. _'My body is rejecting Itachi-san's heart? This can't be.' _She clutched her heart when she felt it in pain.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" The blonde lady asked the gasping heiress.

Hinata only shook her head but Neji went out and called for Shizune.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't over think things. Try to relax while we are monitoring you for the next couple of months. I don't know if your heart will keep up or your body will continue to reject it, I also don't know if you'll undergo another heart transplant if ever your body does reject the Uchiha's heart. So please, keep calm and do not stress yourself." Shizune informed the pearl-eyed heiress.

Hinata nodded and lied on her bed. When the female doctor turned to go Neji moved from the wall he was leaning on.

"That's what I'm talking about, if you see that kouhai of mine and things won't turn out right you'll only stress yourself and you're putting your health at risk." The Hyuuga prodgy said before he left the room.

"He's not mad, Hina-chan. He only cares about you and your health." Ino told her best friend before she followed after her boyfriend.

.

.

.

"That was mean, you know." The blue-eyed lady told her boyfriend as she sat on his bed. Neji had gone to his room after stalking out of his cousin's room. "You lied to her." Ino continued.

"It was for the both of them." Neji hissed in annoyance.

"You know how they feel for each other." His girlfriend grumbled. "And I saw it when Sasuke reached you in your car. How he wanted to apologize to Hinata and how he wanted to tell her how much he loves her but you're getting in their way. Why do you keep on interfering?" Ino queried almost furiously.

"I already told you, it's both for their sake!" Neji almost screamed but was taken aback when he noticed Ino flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice." He apologized.

"I-I... I'm also sorry..." The blonde girl held his hand and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I should've tried to understand." She mumbled on his shirt.

Neji was silent for a while until he spoke again. "Shizune-san said that if her body keeps on rejecting Itachi-san's heart Hina-chan might not make it through. I don't want them to get hurt if it comes to that way. The Uchiha had been through so much and I don't want Hina-chan thinking that she'll leave the ones she loves." The Hyuuga said in a trembling voice.

Ino felt hot liquid pouring on her hand as she listened to her beloved's explanation. She felt his voice tremble and the moment she looked up, Neji was in tears. The Yamanaka was stunned to see her boyfriend in tears he had never shed tears the entire time they knew each other. Ino caught his head and laid it on her shoulder, she said comforting words while caressing his chocolate locks.

"Don't cry now, Ji-kun, our Hime-chan we'll make it through. Believe it. Have faith." She whispered on his ear as Neji embraced his girlfriend tighter.

_'She'll make through and they will both have their happy ending.'_ this was the last thought on the Hyuuga's mind before he fell in a deep slumber with the woman he held dearest in his heart.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 10.

.

.

.

There goes another drama. I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I've been busy with school stuff. Second semester of junior year is really stressing; it's really getting into me and is now affecting my health (I'm already experiencing hormonal imbalance due to lack of sleep. Hell to 7am classes :x) I've started writing this chapter a month ago and I thought of finishing it and uploading it now. So, yeah, here's the new update. I hope you liked it :D

Reviews? Leave them or not… it's fine. :D

Au revoir!


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for not updating for almost a month but here's a new chapter soooooo, enjoy! And also, thanks to those who left their reviews and for the follow/favorite :D

Warning: Please bear with my wrong grammar, missing words and misspelled words…and also, please warn me if you notice any inconsistencies in the story. Thank you!

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 11

He was tired of being hurt and the roller coaster of emotions he had been. Sasuke hated the fact that his sempai had forbidden him to see Hinata, he thought the Hyuuga prodigy trusted him.

_'I deserved it, I guess.'_ the Uchiha thought. _'I've caused her too much pain.'_ Sasuke released a deep sigh.

After walking the long way home he lied down on the cushiony sofa and asked his mother when the Uchiha matriarch came out from the kitchen.

"Mom, where's Yuki-chan?" grumbled the young man.

"Oh! Kiba-kun took him for the weekend." Mikoto replied while mixing the batter she held. "You know how that little Uchiha's schedule is. He's kinda busy." Tha lady winked in mirth.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Sure he is that little guy is so much loved." He turned to look at his mother. "What are you making?" He eyed the batter curiously.

"I'm doing cheesecake for Tsume-chan, she'll be here tomorrow." His mother smiled.

"I guess I'll be seeing my beloved nephew tomorrow." Sasuke stood up and walked to his room.

_'I really need someone to distract me now but Yuki-chan is not here.'_ Sasuke frowned at the thought and went to his room for a nap.

.

.

.

Days had passed since their graduation day and Kiba hadn't heard any news from the Hyuuga. He hadn't seen them either, the Inuzuka tried to call their home but only the servants had answered and told him that their masters are out of town for vacation. So, Kiba decided to call their blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hello?" a soft voice came from the other line.

"Ino, it's me Kiba." he answered.

"I know it, dumbass. What do you want?" The blonde sounded a little irritated.

"Can you tell me where the Hyuuga are?" Kiba asked straight to the point.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you..." Ino's tone turned sad.

"Why?" he queried.

"I-I just can t-tell you..." she said in a low voice.

"Sasuke has been not himself this past week... since that fateful day of our graduation." Kiba sighed, he didn't know what happened and he didn't know what to do to cheer up his best friend.

"..." no answer came from the blonde.

"Ino-chan..." Kiba begged.

"It's a long story..." she replied to him.

"I want to know what happened. Why is he suddenly like this... I hate to see him with all this gloomy aura. He's had enough." The chocolate-haired teen sighed. "I'm not that attached to him like Naruto does but he's still Itachi-nii's otouto and he's also like a brother to me..." Kiba whispered.

Ino kept silent for a while and decided on what to do with the persistent Inuzuka.

"Fine. Meet me tomorrow at Ichiraku's Ramen. Three pm. Got that?" She declared.

"Alright." Kiba had a strained smile on his face.

_'Now, let's see what I can do for that Uchiha.'_ the teen said on his mind.

.

.

.

The blonde beauty woke up the next day with her boyfriend's little cousin watching her sleep.

"Had a sweet dream, Ino-nee?" Hanabi snickered.

…_The young girl noticed the guest room when she was on her way to her older sister's room. Due to her curiosity, Hanabi peeked inside the room and saw her beloved cousin, Neji, snuggling up his blonde girlfriend. She dashed out to get her mobile phone and took a picture of the sleeping couple._

_Then she crept behind Neji and mumbled on his hear._

_"Nii-san, Onee-chan is on the phone with the Uchiha." Hanabi giggled when Neji suddenly shot up from his sleep._

_"Sneaking up on your girlfriend, Onii-san?" The little Hyuuga smirked._

_Neji blushed on his cousin's words because he did sneak inside Ino's room last night when she was in a deep slumber._

_"Do you want me to show this to Otou-san and Yamanaka-san?" Hanabi showed the photo of him hugging a certain blonde girl while both were asleep._

_"You won't do that, Hanabi." Neji growled and was about to grab the mobile phone when the little girl laughed aloud._

_"Of course I won't, Nii-san." Hanabi hugged her angry cousin._

_The Hyuuga prodigy kept ignoring her until a servant and asked Neji of his presence on his uncle's room._

_"You better delete that." He glared to Hanabi..._

"What are you doing here, Nabi-chan?" Ino smiled at the girl.

"Nothing." response the little girl.

_'Looks like she didn't know that Neji-nii sneaked up on her last night.'_ Hanabi thought.

"You're going back to Konoha today, right?" The Hyuuga girl asked.

"Yes, I'll visit my father while your cousin does his job with Hiashi-san." The blonde answered as she got up from her bed.

"Will you take home some sweets for me?" Hanabi pleaded.

"Of course, Nabi-chan!" Ino smiled.

The little Hyuuga hugged her future cousin-in-law and squealed in delight.

.

.

.

Kiba was waiting at the said meeting place he had been sitting there while idly waiting for the Yamanaka. It was fifteen minutes past three and the blonde lady hadn't shown up he was now doubting if Ino would show up or not.

The Inuzuka was ready to stand up from his seat when someone grabbed his arm and pushed him back down on his seat. Ino was gasping for air when she reached the chocolate-haired teen.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Kiba-kun." apologized the lady who had just arrived.

"What took you so long, Yamanaka?!" The Inuzuka asked irritated. He crossed his arms on his chest and glared to her.

"I-I'm really sorry... I was from Suna-gakure." She blabbered and took a seat across him.

Kiba looked at her bewildered. "What?! What are you doing there? That's at least a three-hour drive from here." he asked her.

"Neji-kun... He asked my father for me to come with them this summer until the new term starts." Ino mumbled.

"What? I don't get it." The Inuzuka looked at her confused.

"Dammit, Kiba! That's what I'm trying to say." She cussed.

"Hey, you don't have to get mad. You know very well that I don't know what's happening." He told her casually.

"Fine. Let me-" Ino was cut off when a boisterous blond teen entered the ramen shop.

"Kibaaaa! Why didn't you tell me you're coming here?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Shut up, Narutard. Can't you see I'm having a conversation Ino-chan." Kiba sneered.

"Oh, Ino-chan, didn't notice you there! Where were you? I didn't see you since our graduation day." The Namikaze heir inquired.

"That's what I'm about to tell him, idiot, but you interrupted me." Ino glared.

"Well, I didn't mean to intrude." Naruto scratched his cheeks.

"Whatever." Ino and Kiba said at the same time ignoring their other blond companion.

"As I was about to say, Neji-kun asked for my father's permission so that I could be with them on their country house in Suna-gakure this entire summer." She informed her two guy friends.

"And what has that got to do with Sasuke?" Kiba butt in.

"Let me finish first, baka!" The blonde smacked his head with her small hand bag.

"Oww." Kiba held his throbbing head. "Fine. I'll shut up now." he was now annoyed at the abusive lady before him.

"That's good," Ino smirked and continued explaining to the two men. "The Hyuuga decided to take Hina-chan in Suna-gakure to relieve her from the stress she had been through for the past weeks."

"Are you saying that Sasuke's girlfriend is not in a good condition?" Naruto asked.

"In a way, yes, and it looks like it is getting worse." The Yamanaka shifted her gaze she looked anywhere but to her friends.

"What are you implying, Ino?" This time Kiba asked in a serious tone.

"She – her system is rejecting her transplanted heart and Neji-kun is trying to keep her away from Sasuke-kun for the mean time." The blonde lady told them sadly.

"Why the hell would your genius boyfriend do that?!" Naruto fumed whilst glaring at the Yamanaka girl. "Does he hate Sasuke that much? Can't he let them be happy?" The Namikaze heir continued babbling in rage.

"That's not it, Naruto-kun," Ino tried to calm him down. "Neji-kun does not hate Sasuke-kun. He just wants what's best for our dear friends. He knows that Sasuke-kun had been through a lot and he doesn't want him to hurt once more and as for Hina-chan if things get worse." The girl explained to defend Neji.

"If he really cared he should not have let them meet from the start." The blond boy snarled. "You know that their meeting was set-up but he didn't make any move to stop it."

"It was Hiashi-san and the Uchiha's plan, Neji-kun cannot do anything and he did not expect that such thing would happen to Hina-chan." Ino tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "We are all praying and hoping that this had not happened to Hina-chan... You don't know how Neji-kun feels seeing how much his cousin wanted to be with Sasuke-kun." The blonde girl broke into sobs.

"Oh dammit, Ino-chan, don't cry! The people here are already staring at us." Kiba retorted when he saw that the lady in front of them was about to break into tears.

"But it's your fault! You keep blaming Neji-kun where in fact it was nobody's fault." hiccuped the girl.

"W-well, I-I'm sorry for over reacting... I didn't mean it... I just care about that Teme." Naruto mumbled in apology.

"It's alright, we all care for him." Ino wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes. "Just please... Don't tell him what I've told you... Not at this moment, when time comes Neji-kun will explain to him." She begged the two young men.

"I won't tell him." The blonde man assured her and had his signature goofy grin.

"Promise?" Ino asked.

"It's a vow." Kiba interrupted. "We'll keep our mouth shut for the mean time." He held out his pinky to the girl.

"I trust you." she smiled and shook Kiba's pinky while Naruto joined their pinky promise.

"I think I better get going, the Uchiha's and my Kaa-san might already be looking for me." The Inuzuka stood from his seat.

"Where are you headed to?" Naruto asked jumping from his place.

"Kaa-san and Yuki-chan are at the Uchiha's. It had been one hundred days..." Kiba cannot continue what he was about to say.

"Oh, sorry... So, it had been that long already." a frown marred the Yamanaka's features suddenly remembering the accident that occurred one hundred days ago. The news that had changed their whole life, the news that was the beginning of what they had been going through now.

Kiba smiled sadly at the girl. "I'm going now, Ino-chan, please watch over our Hina-chan." He bade his goodbye and walked off.

"Yeah, take care of her and keep in touch with us! Take care!" Naruto said his farewell and went after the Inuzuka.

.

.

.

"Oy, where are we going? This is not the way to Mikoto-oba's home." The blond frowned.

"I didn't instruct you to follow me, dobe." Kiba snickered. "I'm going to visit their grave." He continued in a low voice.

The Namikaze heir kept silent and continued to follow Kiba. A few minutes later both of them were standing in front of the tombstones of the young Uchiha couple.

They said their prayers in silence and Kiba left the necklace he got for the young couple's wedding anniversary which he had never got the chance to give.

"I was supposed to give this to you on your wedding anniversary but I got short on money and I was only able to buy this last Christmas. It was then supposed to be a Christmas present but we didn't have the chance to meet..." Kiba closed his eyes and had his forearm over his eyes. "I miss you, Hana-nee, Itachi-nii..." the Inuzuka whispered as he silently wallowed in the overwhelming sadness he felt.

Naruto stood there stunned as he watched his brunet best friend cry his heart out in silence. The Inuzuka may not have seemed affected like Sasuke did but deep down he knew that Kiba was hurt as much as Sasuke had been. He was just keeping it to himself because people around them knew that Inuzuka Kiba is a happy-go-lucky person and he does not dwell in sadness or sulk in the corner like the Uchiha does. He was the class jester along with Naruto so he had to keep his jubilant personality all the time, but now that his guard was drawn and his wall had broken, all that Naruto could see was a young boy missing his onee-chan. The closest person he had since their father left them, Hana was all Kiba had.

Naruto stood still and waited for the Inuzuka to compose himself. He patted Kiba's back a few times for comfort.

"Come on, Kiba, get a hold of yourself Tsume-oba and Mikoto-oba will worry if they see you like that." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry I got all emotional..." Kiba apologized.

"It's alright," the blonde smiled in understanding. "I know you miss them and I know how it feels to keep all the emotions inside... It's how I felt when we learned the news about their death... You know how the Uchiha siblings were to me... They were like my own brothers and losing Itachi-nii is also hard for me to accept... But my Kaa-san told me to be strong for you and for Sasuke-teme. And every time I see that you two are sad, it hurts me because it felt like I had failed my promise to Itachi-nii to protect my brothers."

The brunet was stunned by Naruto's words_. 'So, he was also keeping it all inside and yet he tried to be strong for us.'_ Kiba thought.

The Namikaze heir wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "Come on, they must be looking for us!" Naruto had that goofy grin on his face and ran past Kiba.

"Us?! What the hell! Wait for me, Narutard!" The Inuzuka followed the blond and raced their way to the Uchiha residence.

.

.

.

"Kiba! Where have you been?" Tsume asked his son when he burst in from the front door.

"Sorry I was late. I just had some important matter to do." The young man apologized to everyone present in the room.

"And you brought Naru-kun with you!" Mikoto declared in delight upon seeing the blond enter the house.

"They must have been on a date." Interfered Sasuke who was feeding his nephew.

"Good afternoon, Mikoto-oba!" Naruto greeted and bowed his head to everyone. "Why? Jealous much, Sasuke?" Naruto retorted and wiggled his brows to annoy the Uchiha.

"Hell no!" The Uchiha teen answered in disgust.

The three teens gathered around the long sofa and started to chat.

"So, any plans for college?" Kiba was the first one to ask.

"You know how it is when your family is involved in business... The usual, Otou-san wants to send me in Konoha's business school." Naruto frowned in response. He disliked to handle his father's business but being the sole heir and son he has to take over in their family business someday.

"So, you're not going to run a ramen house?" Kiba snickered. He knew how Naruto wanted to be a ramen chef.

"Of course I will! I'll open as many ramen houses as I can when I take over the family business." The blond grinned as he thought of having free ramen when he's in his own shop. "How about you, teme?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me? Father said he'll send me in Oto-gakure." He said in a low tone.

"What?!" Both Kiba and Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Ehh?" Yuki looked at the surprised teens sitting beside him and his uncle. "Kiba!" cried the toddler and held out his arms to the Inuzuka. Kiba smiled and took him on his lap.

"Why would Fugaku-oji send you to Oto?" Kiba inquired.

"He wants me to take over on our business company in Oto after we graduate college." The raven-haired teen answered.

"You'll be taking your college course in Oto, right?" Naruto asked while Sasuke only nodded in response.

"Aww, I thought we'll be together in Konoha College of Business! Who's gonna me help now?!" The blond cried in frustration.

"You have your girlfriend with you... You'll manage to survive." Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted to his best friend.

The Uchiha turned to his other side and asked Kiba. "How about you, what do you plan for college?"

"I'll be taking veterinary medicine." The brunet answered. "And I'll be taking it in Oto-gakure School of Veterinary Medicine." Kiba grinned from ear to ear.

Now, it was time for Sasuke and Naruto to be stunned.

"Whoa. You passed in Oto-gakure School of Vet Med?! Hell, that's the best university for veterinary medicine!" Naruto bellowed.

"I never thought you were a smartass." Sasuke snickered.

"Gawd! If you only knew what I've been through! Okaa-san locked me up in my room every weekend to read all her books in veterinary medicine!" The brunet said in protest but kept silent when his mother sent him a murderous glare. Sasuke and Naruto both laughed at the Inuzuka's frightened expression.

"Gaaahh! So it means that I'll be left one here in Konoha while you two will be in Oto." The blond whined.

"You're not alone, Narutard. The girls are with you. Ino and Sakura will be at Konoha University." Kiba teased, Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat and had a sullen look on his face.

The trio continued their chat and laughed all through their conversation. Seeing them this happy made the elders in the room glad.

"I've never seen them this happy since the accident happened." Tsume muttered to the Uchiha matriarch beside her.

"I think they are finally moving on... Even Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan called me one time and told me that her son had been sulking and sometimes she sees him crying after he learned about the accident. I think he took the news badly knowing how close he's been with my sons." Mikoto had a motherly smile on her face.

.

.

.

_Two nights before the one hundredth day since the accident, Mikoto received a call from Hiashi saying that he wanted to talk to her in person. The Uchiha matriarch took her car keys and headed towards the garage._

_"Going somewhere?" Fugaku asked._

_Mikoto came near him and whispered to her husband. "Hiashi wants to talk to me I think it has something to do with his daughter. You know very well that he has not been in Konoha for weeks now and that Hina-chan has not been on dates with our son. I'll tell you everything he told me when I get back." She kissed his cheek and left._

_"Where is mom going?" Sasuke asked as he noticed his mother went towards the door._

_"To talk about business with a friend." His father smiled._

_In a few minutes, the Uchiha lady finally reached the place Hiashi had told her for them to meet._

_"Hiashi-kun," Mikoto greeted the man. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."_

_"It's alright, Koto-chan. I should be the one apologizing for rushing you. I know you are preparing for their one hundredth day." Hiashi frowned._

_"Don't worry about it I wasn't doing anything at the moment when you called. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" The blue-haired Uchiha asked._

_"It's about my daughter, Hinata." The Hyuuga male had a sad look on his face._

_"How is she? Sasuke and her have not been on a date recently." she inquired curiously._

_"I guess you knew what had happened, right?" Hiashi glanced at the woman. "After their last meeting, my daughter had been rushed to the hospital. At first Shizune-san did not know what had been the problem but after days of observation it was discovered that Hinata-chan's body was rejecting Itachi-kun's heart." The man told her friend in a sullen voice._

_"Oh my... How is she now? Is Hina-chan alright?" Mikoto questioned worriedly._

_"She's still under observation but she's currently stable now." Hiashi smiled a little. "But here's the thing... I sent her in our rest house in Suna-gakure. The doctors told us that she must be refrained from any kind of stress. As you can see, I think the emotional breakdown she had when she talked to your son had triggered the stress that caused her body's rejection of the transplanted heart." He told Mikoto in a calm voice._

_"I see... Are you mad at Sasu-kun for doing such thing to your daughter? For hurting Hina-chan's feelings?" The Uchiha looked at the man beside her while supressing the tears that wanted to escape her eyes._

_"I'm not mad at him... I know he loves my daughter, I think Sasuke-kun was just confused and I know that it had really hurt him when he knew that his aniki's heart was given to the girl he loves." Hiashi said warmly. "Mikoto, for the meantime, please tell don't this to Sasuke-kun... I don't want him to worry that much about my daughter, he's still young and I know he'll find someone out there... Please, don't tell anything I told you about Hinata-chan... I think it will be better if they meet when she's better. We do not know what will happen but we're hoping for the best... That Hinata would be able to survive this and that her body would stop rejecting her heart... If you could keep Sasuke-kun from prying about our family's whereabouts please do so...Neji and I will talk to him when time comes." Hiashi explained to his friend._

_Mikoto felt the frustration in Hiashi's voice and the pleading eyes he's been sending her. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep it from him as much as possible but please, I beg you, please let me know about Hinata's condition once in a while. I love that girl so much and you know how to reach me... Please let me know if she's getting better." She pleaded as she held Hiashi's hand tightly._

_"I will..." He smiled and said his goodbye. It was a long journey to Suna._

_"I hope to see you all soon..." Mikoto bade her farewell._

_When she got home, Mikoto told her husband about Hinata's condition and how Hiashi wanted to keep her away from Sasuke the whole time she's under observation and rehabilitation._

_"We'll send him in Oto-gakure." Fugaku said in a stern yet calm tone._

_"What?" Mikoto was confused by her husband's statement._

_"We'll send Sasuke in Oto-gakure. He'll have his college at Oto School of Business Administration." The Uchiha patriarch clarified. "We'll keep him occupied and distracted so he won't bother to know about the Hyuuga's whereabouts."_

_Mikoto was bewildered that Fugaku had thought of this plan but she agreed for the sake of the Hyuuga heiress' and her son's sake._

_"Okay, we'll tell him in the morning that he'll be taking his college in Oto-gakure." The Uchiha lady said in agreement._

.

.

.

End of Chapter 11.

.

.

.

And here's the second to the last update! Uhh… yeah, the next chapter will be the last… sorry if you think that this story is kinda rushed… because it really is… it should've ended a long time ago… My class just ended last Friday (hell yeah! Final exam is oveeeerr! :P) but unfortunately my internship will start on Tuesday (Yes, I just had Holy Week for a vacation break) so the update for the last chapter may take a while… And right now, I'm still thinking if I'll write (upload) a new story... who knows, I might upload it almost a year after I published the last chapter of Heartbeat (LOL!).

That's it. I hope you enjoy my story Heartbeat! And I do hope you leave me some review on what you think about this whole story and what you expect on the last chapter :D

_**Thank you very much**_ _and AU REVOIR!_


	15. Chapter 12A

A/N: Hello everyone! **FIRST OF ALL**, I'd like to thank everyone to read this story from the beginning and now, to its end. **THANK YOU**, for all the reviews you had left and for the follows and favorites **YOU REALLY MADE MY HEART SWELL IN PURE JOY!** I never thought that this will have a hundred reviews. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ** And next, I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE for making you wait, I was busy with my internship the past month and was not in the mood to write the final chapter. And now that HEARTBEAT has come to its end, **I'd like to thank you all again for keeping up with this crap of mine.** I guess this is goodbye…

For the last chapter, please bear with my wrong grammar, misspelled and missing words.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto for the nth time!

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 12

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the third week on the month of June when a little boy with his shoulder-length hair on a low ponytail was walking side by side with his young and lovely grandmother to their huge home's front door.

"Obaa-san, when will Sasuke-oji come back home?" asked the boy who had just turned seven on the fourth of June, which was almost three weeks ago.

"I'm not sure when will Sasu-chan be back, Yuki-chan." Mikoto answered her grandson who was a clear copy of her first born, Itachi, except for their eye color. Itachi has charcoal eyes while his son had inherited his mother's chocolate brown eyes.

"The last time I saw him was when we visited him in Oto-gakure last Christmas and he missed my seventh birthday!" Yuki exclaimed in disappointment. The little Uchiha was pissed that his most favorite uncle was not there when he celebrated his birthday.

"Kiba-oji and Naru-oji had given me a dog while Sasuke-oji had not been there, not even a single gift nor a greeting!" the boy continued as he got more pissed to Sasuke.

"Don't be mad at him Yuki-chan. Maybe he got something for you in surprise." The Uchiha matriarch tried to convince her grandson.

"I wish he does. Still, I'm mad at him." Yuki said as he pulled down the brass door knob. His face scrunched up in confusion when he noticed that the door was not locked.

_'Maybe Granpa is home.'_ The boy thought.

Both Mikoto and Yuki noticed the living room television was on with the latest news on some influential people and superstars.

**_"On our K! News today, leaked photos on the alleged nuptial of Hyuuga Neji, the new head of the Hyuuga family's business company, to the well-known florist and event coordinator of Konoha-gakure, Yamanaka Ino. The photos of the two in an all-white tuxedo and wedding gown had been spreading in the cyberworld."_**

The news showed three photos of Neji and Ino. The first was with them walking their way to the wedding car, another was a photo of both sharing a kiss and the last picture was a side view of Neji and Ino while stepping into the car.

**_"Rumors have said that these photos were taken almost a year ago but only these three had been leaked to the publi-"_**

Yuki walked over to the television and turned it off when he was about to run to his room he noticed someone sprawled on the couch, hands and feet fell off the long couch and the person's head was covered with a throw pillow. The man grumbled in annoyance when the television was turned off. The boy moved closer to the limp body on the couch and removed the pillow.

"Sasuke-oji!" Yuki cried in glee when he saw his uncle lying lazily on the couch. "When did you come back? I missed you so much!" The Uchiha boy jumped on his uncle to straddle him and continued to hug the older Uchiha tightly.

"Not too tight, kiddo. I can't breathe." Sasuke struggled to breathe from the boy's tight grip on his neck. "And stop, _omp-_, jumping on me!" The man tried to warn his overjoyed nephew but still, happiness is visible on Sasuke's eyes. The older Uchiha sat up from position and finally noticed his mother standing beside the couch.

"Tadaima, kaa-san." Mumbled Sasuke.

"Okaeri-nasai, Sasu-chan." Mikoto greeted her son and held out a hand to him.

The man almost on his mid-twenties took his mother's hand, got up from the seat and embraced her tightly.

"It's good to be home... Finally, after five and a half years of being by myself in Oto-gakure I'm finally with my family." Sasuke sighed in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry we're always here waiting for you." His mother said in a warm and soothing voice as she rubbed his back to comfort him. "We've missed you soooooo much, Sasu-chan!" Mikoto's voice turned into a teasing tone and started to pinch his cheeks and nose.

Yuki watched the scene before him and was feeling glad deep inside now that his uncle was staying in Konoha. The annoyance he once felt to Sasuke for not coming home on the celebration of his seventh birthday had long been gone when Yuki saw him.

"Oji-san! Will you treat me to the amusement park this weekend? You owe me a lot, you know." the boy pleaded.

"Mmm.. I'll think about it." Sasuke teased his nephew as he walked his way to his room.

"But you owe me. You were not there on my seventh birthday!" Yuki ran after him and yanked his arm. "You said you'll come but you didn't show up." The boy glared to his uncle.

Sasuke continued walking to his room, pretending he's not listening to Yuki. When the little Uchiha noticed that his favorite uncle was not listening he kicked his shin and ran away to hide.

Sasuke bent down to hold his hurt leg. "What's wrong with you, kiddo?!" The man yelped in pain.

"That's for not listening to me, Oji-san!" Yuki yelled back and stomped to his room.

.

.

.

Night had come and the raven-haired man sat up from his bed still feeling his leg in pain. Sasuke went down to have his dinner and was met with his family and his two best friends. The Uchiha limped on his way to the dining table.

"Yo, Sasuke! How have you been? It's been a long time!" Naruto greeted jubilantly.

"A month had been that long? We just met four weeks ago in a business summit in Suna." Sasuke said mockingly.

"Hey, that was the first time we met in the last five years!" The blond defended.

"Whatever." The Uchiha replied.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba turned to Sasuke.

"Why don't you ask the little kid sitting over _there._" The raven-haired man shot a glare to his nephew.

Yuki stiffened when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. "It's his fault! I was talking to him but his not listening." The boy cried in guilt.

"What did you do to your oji, honey?" Mikoto asked her grandson.

"I kicked his leg because I was asking him to bring me to the amusement park this weekend but he was not listening." Yuki explained.

Kiba and Naruto tried to strain their mirth but they ended up bursting in laughter at the childish act the two raven haired Uchiha were displaying.

"No wonder they took you in the football team, Yuki-chan." The blond praised the kid. "You sure can make a goal with that kick!" Naruto received a glare from Sasuke.

"Shut up." The Uchiha said as he tried to kick the blond's leg under the dining table.

"I know what you are planning," Naruto snickered at the annoyed Sasuke. "And you won't succeed." He moved his seat backwards to avoid Sasuke aim under the table.

"Oh c'mon people you are not kids anymore so stop this childish act of yours." The Uchiha matriarch scolded them and shot each of them her dangerous glare.

As each of the men received Mikoto's warning look they all kept silent and made a move to sit properly.

"Sorry for that one, Oba-san." Kiba apologized while he scratched his cheek and there followed a series of 'sorry' from the two Uchiha and the Namikaze heir.

As the night continued, Naruto and Kiba left the Uchiha residence after the dinner they had with the family and a small conversation they shared with their onyx-eyed best friend. Sasuke called it a night while he watched his friends' car go on their way home. The man yawned as he closed his bedroom door and lied back down on his bed, he was about to doze off when he heard his door click open and then shut quietly. Sasuke listened to the careful steps towards his bed but ignored it as he tried to continue on his peaceful slumber but was interrupted when the Uchiha saw a figure wiggle its way under his blanket. Sasuke prepared his self and shut his eyes tight as he imagined a scene from the movie Ju-on, when a kid covered on thick foundation appeared under the blanket but the man relaxed when he heard his nephew's muffled voice.

"Oji-san, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, you know." Yuki pleaded as he hugged Sasuke under the thick covers.

"I can't hear you, kiddo." The older male smirk when the boy showed up his face from the blanket.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" asked the boy who looked very much like his late father.

"Mm, what do you think?" Sasuke answered.

"Ji-san, I really am sorry!" Yuki cried and cuddled his uncle tightly. "Please don't be mad at me." The boy started to sob.

Sasuke felt his nephew tighten his hold on him and his shirt getting slightly soaked. He did not expect that Yuki would cry, he was just playing with the boy but the man thought that he had already crossed the line.

"Why are you crying, Yuki-chan?" Sasuke lifted Yuki's face and wiped away the tears.

"because Ji-san is mad at me. I don't want my Ji-san to be mad at me." The little Uchiha wailed.

"I was only joking! I'm not mad at you. I can never get mad at you." The onyx eyed man pulled the sobbing child on his chest and caressed him to relax and to make Yuki stop from crying.

"Well it's n-not funny, I t-thought you were really m-mad at me." Yuki said in a hiccup.

"I am not, so stop crying now." The older Uchiha appealed and again wiped his nephew's soppy face.

Yuki stopped crying but continued to hiccup. "C-can I sleep h-here?" he asked his uncle.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed.

"Ji-san, can you tell me stories about my dad?" Yuki questioned. "And do I really look like him?"

Sasuke shifted on his position to have a better look on his nephew. "You do except for the eye color." The man told the boy as he widened his eyes to express what he was saying. "You inherited your mother's eyes but you are exactly the replica of aniki. The look and hairstyle are completely the same." He continued.

"Really?!" Yuki said in awe. "How about his personality? Are we the same?" Itachi's replica asked.

"Hmm.. Aniki is the most selfless person I know... He always thinks of others' welfare before himself, he's the kindest and he spoils me a lot when we were young." Sasuke reminisced with a thoughtful look on his face. "And you? You are the exact opposite of your Otou-san when it comes to character. I think, Hana-nee is not as stubborn and hyper as you." The older teased Yuki.

"What?!" The boy gasped. "T-then to whom do you think did I get these traits?" Yuki asked his uncle eagerly.

"Dunno. Who do you think you got it from?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"You?" The boy answered, unsure.

"Why did you say so?" This time the onyx-eyed man had both his eyebrows raised.

"Beeeecauuuse, you sure are stubborn." Yuki sneered when he saw his uncle made a face. "And based from the pictures and videos of you and Otou-san when you were younger that Obaa-san showed me, you really are as hyper as me. You were even mischievous when you were at my age." The young boy grinned widely at the thought of his favorite uncle when he was younger.

"Maybe you were only adopted that is why you did not inherit their personality." Sasuke snickered at the child.

"Maybe I was yours. You had me when you were in high school with your ex-girlfriend and when she gave birth Otou-san must have adopted me to show that I was his child with my Okaa-san." Yuki retorted to annoy his uncle.

"Hell, I never even had a girlfriend." The onyx-eyed man answered irritated.

"Oh~ Ji-san had not had a single girlfriend since birth?! Don't tell me you're a-" Yuki mocked the older Uchiha.

"Say that and I'll send you out of my room and you'll never see me again. Ever." Sasuke threatened his nephew who suddenly had the guts to annoy the hell out him. _'This boy sure knows how to irritate me.'_ The Uchiha heir sighed.

"Fine. I'll stop. I never knew you were that ill-tempered, Oji-san." Yuki stated truthfully.

A vein popped on Sasuke's temple at the kid's statement. "Stay the hell away from me, kiddo." This time the onyx-eyed man turned away from his nephew, his back facing Yuki.

"But it's the truth, Oji-san!" The boy hugged Sasuke from his back while restraining the smile forming on his lips.

"Shut up." muttered Sasuke.

"How I wish you were my Otou-san." Yuki blurted out in a whisper.

The older Uchiha's body went stiff at his nephew's words. "Don't you ever say that, Yuki." Sasuke said a bit agitated. "Aniki and Hana-nee loves you dearly so don't you ever wish such a thing." He mumbled coldly.

"I-I'm sorry, Ji-san... I d-didn't mean it t-that way." Yuki quietly sobbed.

"Stop it. Just go to sleep." Sasuke commanded.

And the boy did as he was told, he had his eyes shut and his embrace on Sasuke became tighter, tears still ran down on Yuki's eyes until sleep came over him. The Uchiha heir turned and gazed at the young boy before him.

_'Itachi-nii, I do not desire to have your son to treat me as his own father. Forgive me.'_ Sasuke thought as he held Yuki closer to him.

.

.

.

_'It is not your fault if my son sees you as his own father.' _a very familiar voice in a smooth and deep baritone said_. 'I was never there to care for him when he was young, I was never there when he was growing up and I cannot blame him if he looks up to you as his own flesh and blood, as his father. You had taken care of him since the moment I had left this world and now that I only watch from up here, please do take care of my beloved son, the only memento of my wife and I. I it take you'll watch over him, Otouto.'_ Itachi voice said in a warm and gleeful tone.

"Aniki." Sasuke opened his eyes as the morning rays hit his handsome features.

_'It was a dream.'_ He thought as his hand searched for the young boy supposed to be sleeping next to him.

_'Yuki-chan must have woken up early.'_ Sasuke yawned and sat up. He rubbed eyes and went straight to his bathroom.

A few minutes after he was seated in front of the dining table with his breakfast served before him and a newspaper on his grasp.

"Where's Yuki-chan, Mom?" Sasuke asked the Uchiha matriarch as he scanned the newspaper.

"Oh, he went on his baking class." Mikoto answered jubilantly.

"Baking class?" He queried.

"Yes! I enrolled him so he won't get bored while it's summer vacation and besides the boy loves to bake." The lady smiled to her son.

Sasuke looked to his mother curiously then glanced back on the newspaper he was reading. He was taking a sip on his black coffee when he saw an article on the entertainment news section that made him almost spit the hot drink.

**_'Intimate moments with the former Hyuuga heiress and Suna's rockstar.' _**The news read.

**_'Earlier this week during a charity program headed by the Hyuugas with Subaku Gaara, Suna's most famous rockstar had been caught on the camera in an intimate conversation with the former Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata.'_**

A series of photos of Hinata and Gaara were printed on the newspaper. The pictures showed a scene of Gaara whispering on Hinata's ear, another one was of Hinata with flustered face while she looks at him, next was a photo of Gaara while he gave his leather jacket to Hinata and the last picture was of Hinata with Gaara's jacket around her waist and the said man leading her away from the crowd.

**_'After their "sweet" talk, Hyuuga Hinata had been seen walking away with the rockstar's jacket on her waist and Subaku Gaara next to her with his hand on her back as if they are in a close relationship.'_**

Sasuke was beyond pissed after reading the article. He crumpled the newspaper and slammed it on the chair next to him. Mikoto noticed his son's irked facial expression and grumpy attitude after reading the news.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned to her son.

"I'm fine, just not in the mood." Sasuke answered and stalked away from the dining area.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished your breakfast yet, Sasu-chan." Mikoto called out.

"I'll just hang around a bit to cool down." The man replied and made his way to the garden where Yuki's dog was currently playing with his tennis ball.

"Finally after five and a half years I hear news about her to know that she's now with another man? What's with that rockstar anyway? I'm still a lot good-looking than that panda rockstar." Sasuke grumbled as he threw the tennis ball across the yard while Kuro, the black labrador from Kiba and Naruto as a gift for Yuki's seventh birthday, ran to fetch the bouncing ball.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaa!" Yuki greeted happily as he entered their home.

"Okaeri-nasai, Yuki-chan." Sasuke answered to the boy.

"Oy, Oji-san! Can you come in school tomorrow? I want you to have a taste of the cake I am going to bake." The boy cheered happily while Sasuke's face scrunched at the thought of eating pastries.

"You should know by now that I don't like sweets, Yuki-chan." The man said in disgust.

"I know you don't like to eat anything sweet that is why I asked my sensei to give me a recipe of something that will suit your taste buds." Yuki informed.

"Fine. What time do you want me to be there?" Sasuke inquired.

"Maybe nine or ten?" an answer was heard.

"Isn't that a bit early for me?" protested the older Uchiha.

"But tomorrow's Saturday, I guess you won't have a problem with that." snapped the kid.

"That's it! Tomorrow is a weekend and I don't need to wake up early because it is a day off from work." Sasuke answered straight to the point.

"Oji-saaaaaan, please! Just this once!" Yuki begged to his uncle.

"Fine. I'll go." The Uchiha heir cannot stand those puppy eyes his nephew gives when he asks for something.

"Thank you soooooo much, Ji-san!" And the boy left with a huge smile plastered on his face as he went to walk his dog around the village.

"Kami, that boy will kill me." Sasuke complained. "Mom, can you give me the direction to Yuki's baking school?" He asked his mother.

"Sure, Sasu-chan, I'll give it to you first thing in the morning tomorrow. I'm sure you'll love to see the place and his sensei!" Mikoto gushed with a mischievous grin.

The man had his eyebrows raised on his mother's reaction. "Okay." He mumbled and continued doing his work.

Soon morning came and Sasuke was awakened by his enthusiastic nephew. He was up in front of the kitchen counter with his breakfast.

"I'm sorry if you didn't have your breakfast in the dining room." Mikoto told her son.

"Don't worry, Mom, it's alright with me." Sasuke said as he rubbed off the sleep on his eyes.

"Oh, before I forget, here is the direction to Yuki-chan's baking school." Sasuke took the paper his mother gave him.

"It's beside the children's park across Hidden Leaf Tea House?" the man's brows furrowed as he recalled that place. It was where he had first met her, Hinata.

"Yes, it is." Mikoto nodded. "You can walk your way there." She suggested.

"Sure I will, it's not that far and a morning walk is a good exercise." Sasuke replied as he held a hand on his fast beating heart. The Uchiha lad suddenly felt nervous at the thought of going to the baking school.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling anxious?'_ He asked himself.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mom. I guess I'll start preparing to go visit Yuki." Sasuke dashed to his room to get ready.

In a few minutes, the onyx-eyed Uchiha was walking on his way to the baking school dressed in a black suit with form-fitting plain V-neck white tee underneath and a pair of dark jeans. Finally, after a while the man reached his destination, the Moon Leaf Pastry House. It was actually a shop selling a lot of baked goods but the store offers baking class during summer for children below ten years of age.

Sasuke entered the shop and asked the lady in charge on the counter. "Excuse me, but may I ask where are the children taking up baking class?"

"Good morning, Sir, the children are currently in the kitchen on the door to your right." smiled the woman.

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed his head to the lady and made his way to the said door.

As he pushed open the kitchen door, the Uchiha abruptly noticed his nephew who seemed busy on mixing the filling for his recipe and it looked like his sensei was there to look after the little Uchiha. The woman who was Yuki's sensei had her back on the door, all Sasuke could see was the lady's navy colored hair in braids tucked in a hair net and her white pâtissier uniform yet, the Uchiha couldn't stop his heart from beating faster.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_

Upon looking at the figure before Yuki, his heart skips a beat as he gazed intently on the woman for a longer time.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_

"Oji-san!" The boy called out and waved his free hand as he saw his uncle on the kitchen door.

Sasuke was moved out of his trance when he heard Yuki's voice, he waved back to acknowledge the young Uchiha's greeting and suddenly the woman turned to him. He was not expecting what he had seen, he was not ready for this because the woman who was teaching his nephew on how to bake was actually the woman he had not heard of for the past five and a half years. The girl he had fallen in love with, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub- _Sasuke's heart was beating erratically upon seeing the familiar face of the only girl he had ever loved.

Hinata smiled to him. She had always been beautiful but she's a lot more mature and more beautiful now than the last time he had seen her. She had grown well and she looked a lot healthier than before. Sasuke released his breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." The former Hyuuga heiress greeted.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san." He answered back as he went closer to the pair.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 12.

.

.

.

I guess, that's it my friends! _Farewell!_ I hope you enjoyed reading **_HEARTBEAT_ **and I hope you like it! Any suggestions, reviews, comments, violent reactions and queries are all welcome! You can even PM me if you like :D


	16. Chapter 12B

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER HERE! It is really the end now so, Sorry for making you wait to see the ending! And AGAIN, **thank you, thank you,THANK YOU to all of you** who had been with me from start through the end… **I LOVE YOU! And this chapter is DEDICATED to you all **:D

oh, I apologize if this one is longer than usual and also for the grammatical errors :]

DISCLAIMER: I own none ;P

HEARTBEAT

.

.

.

Chapter 12

_"Hime..."_

_"Hina-hime..."_

_"H...nata..."_

"HINATA-CHAN!"

The former Hyuuga heiress slowly opened her eyes when she heard her name being called and a vigorous shaking on her shoulder awoke her up.

"S...sasuke?" she groaned.

"What the hell? It's me, your cousin and my name is not Sasuke." Neji quirked an eyebrow to his cousin she's been mumbling that Uchiha's name whenever he or her wife, Ino, woke her up in the morning.

"What's up with you, anyway? Always calling that arrogant brat's name first thing in the morning?" a blue-eyed blonde lady came inside Hinata's room with an infant on her arms.

"Morning, Nii-san, Ino-chan..." Hinata greeted groggily.

"Come on wake up now, Hyuuga Hinata." The Hyuuga prodigy scolded his dearest cousin. "You still have your students and that Uchiha's nephew to teach for their baking class." He reached for Hinata's hand and pulled her up from the bed.

Suddenly, the pearl-eyed beauty bolted up awake and had her cousin sprawled on the floor. "What time is it?" She asked the couple.

"It's ten minutes past seven." Neji grumbled as his wife helped him to get up. "Thank you, koishii." He smiled and took his gurgling son from Ino's arm.

"Good morning to you too, Shun-chan." The former heiress hailed to the four-month-old Hyuuga.

The child looked up to Hinata with his pale blue eyes and a toothless smile, a few seconds later the infant started giggling when his aunt cooed on him.

"Aww, he's soooo adorable!" Hinata grinned.

"Of course, he's my son after all." Neji snickered and rubbed his nose on Shun's tummy which caused the latter to giggle more.

"I didn't know you have a sense of humor, Nii-san." The pearl-eyed lady retorted.

"If I were you, Hina-chan, I should get going now." Ino interrupted.

"Oh my! The students should be at the shop by now." Hinata yelped and rushed to her bathroom.

"I'll pack your breakfast then!" The blonde said as she and her husband went downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll just have my breakfast at the shop, Ino-chan!" cried Hinata from the shower.

"Okay." The blonde Hyuuga shrugged. "I heard from Kiba-kun that Sasuke-kun had come back from Oto-gakure." Ino stated as she faced her husband.

"So did I. Naruto said that the Uchiha was back last Thursday." Neji spoke while he sat Shun on a high chair and started feeding him with mashed carrots.

"You talked to Naruto-kun?" asked his wife.

"Hai, we met during the company's meeting yesterday," he nodded. "and he was keen on telling me that his best friend is finally back in Konoha." Neji said coolly.

"He must be excited for Hina-chan's and Sasuke-kun's meeting today." Ino said with an excited smile.

"What?!" her husband sounded confused.

"Kiba-kun called me last night. He said that Yuki-chan is going to bring his uncle, the Uchiha, to the shop today." The blonde told her beloved husband as she prepared their breakfast and Hinata's cup of hot chocolate.

"So, they are finally going to meet after all these years... How do you think the Uchiha will react?" Neji asked Ino with worry. "Do you think he will be mad that we hid Hinata-chan from him?" his pale eyes dropped on Shun's food he held on his hand.

"I really don't know..." Ino said with uncertainty. "I don't even know what Sasuke-kun will think if he had read the article on the newspaper yesterday." Neji raised a brow on Ino's statement. "You know, the rumor between Hina-chan and that Subaku rockstar." She sighed.

"I think he'll beat the crap out of that panda rockstar." The prodigy smirked.

While the couple were in a light conversation, the pale-eyed beauty ran past them towards the front door. "I'm going now!" Hinata rushed to put on her shoes.

"Here, don't forget your drink." Ino gave her the tumbler containing the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Ino-chan!" the former heiress smiled.

"Do you want me to drive you to the shop?" Neji offered to his cousin.

"Oh, that would be nice, Nii-san!" Hinata drew her cousin in a hug and both headed to the front door.

"I'll just drop her by the pastry shop." The prodigy kissed his wife and made his way to the car waiting outside.

"Bye, Ino-chan, Shun-chan!" Hinata bade her farewell. "See you!" she hollered.

A few minutes later, Neji's car was parked in front of the pastry shop that Hinata had managed since it opened two years ago.

"Thanks for the ride, Nii-san!" She said to Neji as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"No problem, Hina-chan." He smiled to her. "I hope you enjoy your day!" Neji called as he pulled up his car and made his way back home

.

.

.

Before the clock strikes eight o'clock, Hinata had already changed to her baking uniform with all her twelve students before her now she greeted them and gave a few words before the children started to bake their desired cake.

"So, you'll be making a dark chocolate cheesecake, Yuki-kun?" The bluenette asked the Uchiha boy who was melting his dark chocolate in a double boiler.

"Hai, Hina-sensei." Yuki replied seriously while taking out the melted chocolate from the heat.

"Do you need some help with that?" Hinata asked again to the boy who was now mixing up all of his ingredients into the bowl.

"I'm fine with it, sensei," the Uchiha smiled.

_'He reminds me of him.'_ The former heiress thought suddenly she felt her heart beating erratically.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_

She put a hand on her chest. _'Calm down. I need to calm down.' _she said in her mind as she took a deep breath.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_

Hinata could still feel her heart beating fast. _'Oh my, don't tell me- I only experience this when he is...'_ Her mind thought of the days when she was with him and the first time she saw him.

"Oji-san!" Yuki called out while waving his hand.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_

_'This can't be...'_ The pale-eyed beauty thought feeling excited all of a sudden. _'Could he be...'_ She slowly turned her gazed towards the kitchen door.

_'Sasuke..._' A warm smile formed on her lips upon seeing the man she longed to see for the past five and a half years.

There he stood on the kitchen door looking good as ever, even more handsome than before. Sasuke was taller than he used be and his physique had improved from a teenager's body to a lean and muscular figure. He seemed stunned when he saw her, so Hinata did what she thought was right as of the moment.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." She greeted with a warm smile never leaving her face.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san." He answered her greeting as he went closer to them.

Her breath hitched when Sasuke came to them standing right before her and Yuki.

"Oji-san, how did you know Hina-sensei's surname?" asked the young Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at the boy and then to Hinata. "We were acquaintances before I left for Oto-gakure." he answered to Yuki's query.

Hinata felt dejected on Sasuke's answer, her heart squeezed in pain and the smile on her lovely face slowly disappeared.

"Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other." The boy confessed as he continued mixing his filling for the cake.

"Yuki-chan, just call me when you're done with what you are baking I'll be waiting outside." His uncle said coldly as he left the kitchen area of the shop. Sasuke noticed how Hinata's expression changed he could see it in her eyes, the pain she felt on his answer to Yuki.

_'Baka,'_ he told his self. _'You shouldn't have said that.'_ The Uchiha released a sigh and went outside the shop to ease his aching heart.

.

.

.

Hinata's eyes followed the Uchiha walk away. She was glad that she finally saw him but she couldn't help the pain she felt with his words. She could not shake the thought that he might be mad at her for not talking to him or for meeting him on the past years her heart was suddenly twisted in guilt and pain. With her thoughts in mind, the Hyuuga had not noticed that she was becoming hysterical.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Yuki asked worriedly as he watched his sensei take rapid and deep breathing.

"I'm okay, I just need some fresh air." Hinata told the boy and walked through the backdoor exit.

The pearl-eyed beauty was gasping for air when she reached the back exit of the pastry shop, tears started to form in her eyes while he tried to relax her breathing but the pain she felt inside her heart restricted her from gaining her normal breathing.

Sasuke was walking on the sidewalk when he passed by the pastry shop's alleyway to their backdoor exit and saw a figure leaning towards the wall facing the door. He went closer upon hearing the person's hysterics for breathing and the soft sobs emitted. He was in utter shock when the said person was Hinata.

"Hinata!" He dashed to her. "Are you alright?" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and led her away from the narrow passage way.

When they were on the sidewalk, the Uchiha grasped Hinata's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me." The onyx-eyed man warned.

The Hyuuga turned her teary eyes to meet his dark orbs. Hinata fixed her eyes on him as more tears spilled and wrapped her arms on the Uchiha's neck.

"I missed you so much!" She wept on his chest.

Sasuke blushed when she said those words but that was not the only reason why he was flustered, the passersby were all eyeing him because there he stood on the sidewalk in a sobbing lady clinging on his neck and he was not doing anything to comfort the woman. Soon, he had his hand on her head and patted her head.

"Stop crying now." Sasuke told her softly and wrapped his other arm on her waist. "I'm sure you don't want your student to see your blotchy and soppy face." He teased her hence, wiping the tears sliding down her face.

"O-okay." Hinata said while releasing her hold on his neck. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She mumbled.

"It's alright." He let go of her.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Sasuke answered honestly. "Maybe yes... Maybe no..." he turned to look away from her.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said again looking guilty.

"I guess you owe me a lot of explanation." The Uchiha snapped and walk away from her.

The former Hyuuga smiled at the retreating form of Sasuke. "I hope you can meet me after Yuki-kun's class so I can do my explaining to you!" She called out to him not minding the stares from the people around them or rather, passing them by.

.

.

.

Yuki had finally finished baking his dark chocolate cheesecake he specially made for Sasuke. The young boy placed the decorated cheesecake on the table to present it for Hinata to judge.

"Hina-sensei, I'm done with my special dark chocolate cheesecake... Tell me, how is it?" The young Uchiha glanced up to the Hyuuga who had taken a slice and tasted a small bit of the cheesecake.

"Mmm..." Hinata chewed on the baked good. "It's rich and the sweetness is just right. The texture is smooth as I expect it to be, the white chocolate glaze looks good but it was too sweet for a person who dislikes such taste. I suggest you add more cream next time or lessen the amount of white chocolate you are going to use." The pearl-eyed sensei advised Yuki.

The young Uchiha beamed to his sensei's critique. _'She like it!'_ he thought. "So, what do you say then, Hina-sensei?" He asked nervously.

"You passed." Hinata raised a thumb to approve of the boy's baking. "I'm just not sure if your oji-san will like this knowing that he is not very fond of sweets."

"Hai, thank you so much for helping me with this one, sensei!" Yuki jump in glee and hugged the lady. "I'll just go and look for my oji-san for him to have a taste on the cheesecake I made." He said before he left to look for Sasuke.

The moment Yuki had exited the kitchen door he spotted his uncle on one of the tables inside the shop with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Oji-san!" The boy wailed as he made his way to the older Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced up to the boy. "Hn?"

"Come on, have a try on the one I baked." Yuki pulled on the onyx-eyed man's arm towards the kitchen.

The Uchiha heir stood from his chair and followed the boy to the kitchen. As Sasuke entered the room, he saw the former Hyuuga heiress enjoying the cake she was currently eating.

_'She still likes sweets huh.'_ The onyx-eyed man huffed.

"Oji-san, here," Yuki gave him the small plate containing a slice of the dark chocolate cheesecake the boy made. "Try it." His nephew beamed.

The older Uchiha's face was distorted in disgust upon seeing the muddy slice. "Do I really have to taste it?" He gulped.

"Just a bite. Pleeeeaaaaassseeee." Yuki pleaded.

Sasuke could not resist his only nephew and gave in. "Fine." He said and took a small portion with his cake fork. He slowly put the chocolate-y piece on his mouth, tasted it and apparently swallowed it.

"It's not that bad," He smiled to Yuki. "It actually reminded me of the only chocolate I had ever liked a few years ago." Sasuke declared and glance up to Hinata.

The Hyuuga halted on eating the piece that was half-way through her mouth when he heard what the male Uchiha had said.

"So you still remembered those chocolate truffles." Hinata smiled serenely and her heart jumped in joy at the thought that Sasuke still remembered the only Valentine's Day they spent together.

"Of course, I was expecting you to make more for me but it turned out you ran away and hid from me." Sasuke said to guilt-trip the Hyuuga lady.

The man succeeded on his aim as the joyful smile on Hinata's face slowly turned into a sad one.

"I did not run away and I did not hide from you." She turned to avoid the man's eyes.

"You two really know each other?" the mini Itachi interrupted.

Both adults glanced at the curious child and turned away to hide the blush that slowly started to creep up their pale features and this did not go unnoticed by Yuki. A grin formed on the young Uchiha and decided to play a bit with his uncle.

"A-ano... Your uncle a-a-and I-" Hinata was about to explain when Yuki suddenly spoke.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you were Sasuke-oji's ex-girlfriend whom he got pregnant when you were in high school." The boy faked a gasp and made an eye contact with Hinata. "You are my okaa-san?!" Yuki's eyes widened in fake surprise while his question made Hinata fluster more.

"Ah, N-no. No!" The pearl-eyed beauty gasped as she released the breath she was holding in.

"Shut up and stop being ridiculous, Hinata is not your mother nor am I your father." Sasuke smacked Yuki's head.

"Ouch. That was not necessary, Ji-san." his nephew semi-glared. "It was fun seeing you all flustered up especially Hinata-sensei." The young Uchiha chuckled.

"T-that was n-not funny, Yuki-kun..." The Hyuuga mumbled in embarrassment.

"I'm very sorry, sensei." The boy bowed in apology.

Sasuke sighed deeply he was really wondering where did his nephew inherit his mischievousness ince both his parents were nothing alike.

_'Sometimes I doubt if he is really mine.'_ The man thought exasperated.

.

.

.

"Oji-san, can I borrow your phone?" Sasuke took out his mobile phone and handed it to the bored young Uchiha. "Why are we still here? Are you waiting for someone?" Yuki asked.

"Hn." The onyx-eyed man grunted as they waited patiently outside the pastry shop.

Both Uchiha glanced when the door beside them opened and the former Hyuuga heiress came out.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." The lady apologized.

"Hinata-sensei?" The boy looked confused upon seeing his baking teacher. "You were waiting for my sensei?" Yuki turned to Sasuke but the latter only shrugged.

"You may go home first if you want." The older Uchiha told his nephew. "I'll walk your sensei to her home."

"No way! I'm coming with you." Yuki insisted while he stopped playing on his uncle's phone. "Oh, and this is a nice phone chain can I have it, Ji-san?" He asked.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I can't give it to you. This is too precious for me to just give it to you." Sasuke refused and took the phone from Yuki's grasp.

Hinata glanced at the phone chain that the younger male was referring. She held the piece on her hand and her eyes widened in realization upon recalling what it was.

"Y-you kept it?" her pearl eyes met the Uchiha's onyx ones. "This was the moon snail shell I gave to you when we first met..." her eyes softened at the memory.

"I've always had it. It was when we stopped seeing each other that I decided to make it something that I can carry anywhere." Sasuke told the Hyuuga with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"That was really romantic, Oji-san." Yuki looked at Sasuke like a love-sick fan girl.

"S-shut up." His uncle's blush turned a deeper shade. "Let's get going." Sasuke grumbled and started to walk.

"A-ano... Sasuke-kun," Hinata grabbed his wrist and felt her heart skip a beat at the contact. "That's not the way to where I currently live." She told him but did not let go of his hand.

Sasuke looked at their connected hands and glanced back to her. "Lead the way then." His hold on her hand tightened as they started their way to Hinata's home.

The Hyuuga smiled widely and took Yuki's hand with her other hand. "Let's go, Yuki-kun." The boy nodded and followed suit.

Few minutes after their long walk, the three finally reached the home where Hinata lives. It was actually only a few blocks from the Uchiha residence and the house was owned by Hyuuga Neji. The humble residence was not as big as the Hyuuga manor or the Uchiha residence yet it was looked simple and elegant from the outside.

When they were outside, Sasuke noticed Kiba's sports car parked on the way and as he had suspected, the Inuzuka was really there cuddling a woman who had long chocolate brown hair just like his senpai, Neji.

"Hanabi-chan, is that you?" the lady let go of Kiba as she heard her name.

"Onee-chan! Nice to see you!" Hanabi cheered from where she stood.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his best friend. "Don't tell me you are dating Hinata's younger sister?" His eyes were squinted yet a playful smirk was present on his lips.

"Kiba-oji!" Yuki greeted. "Is that your girlfriend? The one with you when you took me home last week?" the boy questioned.

"I-I... ah..." the Inuzuka was blabbering in nervous.

"So, she's your girlfriend." The older Uchiha sneered.

"So what if I am his girlfriend." Hanabi said behind her speechless boyfriend. "Aren't you going to say anything, Kiba-kun?" She glared.

"Uhm... Yeah, Hana-chan is my girlfriend..." The veterinarian scratched his flustered cheek.

"I thought so." said the two Uchiha.

"How long have you been together?" Sasuke asked raising his brow.

"Four months now but we have been seeing each other since she turned sixteen." Kiba confessed and gulped when he noticed the Uchiha's irritated look and the dark aura emitting from him. "Uh... Hana-chan, why don't you take Yuki-chan inside and let him play with Ino-chan and her son."

"Alright. Yuki-kun, why don't we get inside and meet my nephew!" Hanabi said cheefully and took Yuki inside the house.

"So you knew about Hinata all this time?" Sasuke asked right away when the two youngsters got inside the house.

"Yes..." The Inuzuka mumbled. "But let me explain and tell you everything!" He abruptly said to the Uchiha who was sending him glares.

"Fine. Explain." He grumbled.

"No, Kiba-kun, let me do it." Hinata butted in. Sasuke had his brow raised once more on the former heiress' words.

"As I have said earlier, I did not run away to hide from you. There was a reason why I was away for almost six years..." the Hyuuga lady swallowed hard before she continued. "Do you remember the last day we talked?"

.

.

.

_"I think we should stop this." _

_"W-why?" W-what's w-wrong?" _

_"I can't…"_

_"Why don't y-you tell w-what's wrong? M-maybe we c-can work it o-out." _

_"I just can't! I'm confused!" _

_"But y-you told me – " _

_"Yes, I told you I love you but I don't know if what you said to me is what you really feel and not just as brotherly love!"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"That the love you feel for me is not just something like brotherly feeling because it is my brother's heart that is beating inside you… Surprised? Yes, your heart donor was my brother… the heart transplanted on you belonged to my brother."_

_"H-how did you k-know?" _

_"I heard my mother talked to your dad through the phone. She said she wanted to meet the person who received my brother's heart." _

_"B-but I love you! I know it! I can feel it!"_

_"Are you sure? It's not even your heart that's beating for you."_

_"I don't know…I don't know what to feel anymore…" _

_"I'm sorry…"_

.

.

.

"After that conversation we had and because of the emotional stress I was feeling at the moment, my body was like rejecting the heart I received from your brother." She explained to him.

"I was too emotionally unstable and my heart was not functioning well. My father and Neji-san decided and followed just what Shizune-san had advised them to relieve me from stress and by that they had decided to send me in our country house in Suna-gakure." Hinata twiddled with her fingers. "I wanted to call the moment I woke up but Neji-san stopped because he told me that you needed time and then he told me not to communicate with while I'm still in therapy because things might get complicated and will only cause you more pain..." she continued and recalled the moment Neji talked to her.

.

.

.

_Three months had passed now but still Hinata had not had any conversation or news about a certain onyx-eyed Uchiha._

_"Can I call him now, Nii-san?" The heiress pleaded._

_"No, not now." Neji answered coldly._

_"But why? I haven't talked to him since that day... Why won't you let me talk to Sasuke-kun?" Hinata fumed._

_The Hyuuga prodigy rubbed his temples in distress. "Look, Hina-chan... I am only protecting the two of you from possible heartbreak... You very well know your condition and what may possibly happen to you if things get worse... Do you want Sasuke-kun to experience the same pain he felt when his brother died?" Neji tried to explain to her._

_"Of course... No..." She mumbled. "I don't want him to be hurt again..."_

_"If you don't want to see him hurt and sad, I suggest not to talk to him while you are on therapy. We'll get back to him as soon as you are completely fine. Agree?" Neji convinced her._

_"Deal." and Hinata agreed._

.

.

.

"And so, I hadn't called you since then. Three years after, I have finally recovered I was about to call you and get back to you but father sent me to different baking schools because he knew I loved to bake. I got busy and managed to call your home but Mikoto-san told me that you were not in Konoha..." Hinata explained further. "So I continued studying until last year father had opened a shop for me." She smiled meekly.

Sasuke was really relieved when he heard Hinata's explanation and that she wasn't hiding from him. He placed a hand on his chest and felt his nervous beating heart that now beats in pure excitement and joy.

"Are you saying that you were back in Konoha since last year?" He inquired and earned a nod from Hinata as her response. "What about that article on the newspaper yesterday? Are you with that panda rockstar?" The Uchiha blurted in jealous.

The pearl-eyed beauty stifled a laugh on Sasuke's demeanor.

"What are you laughing at?" The Uchiha was now annoyed.

"The rumor about him and I?" She asked her voice laced with mirth at the ridiculous issue. "What you have read is not true and is a pure lie." Hinata told him.

"What about those intimate moments? The photos say it all!" Sasuke grunted.

"You mean the whispers and jacket?" He nodded in affirmation. "Well, Gaara-san noticed that there was a blood stain on my pants, he notified me and had accompanied me to go change in the ladies room because he was worried that I may not return his precious jacket that he got from his girlfriend." the woman clarified and Sasuke felt embarassed after hearing that.

_'She had period and the panda rockstar was there to help her from humiliating herself.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I am so stupid to just jump in conclusion.'_ He released a deep sigh and finally felt relieved like the world had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Ahh... So, that explains it." The resident vet rubbed his chin in understanding.

The Uchiha suddenly turned his look to Kiba. "And you _knew_ she was back?" he sent another death glare to the poor Inuzuka.

"Well, uhm... I-I had this d-deal with I-Ino-chan..." Kiba stuttered in anxiety. "When you were sulking after graduation I had talked to Ino-chan... She explained eveything to me... and Naruto-" the man was cut off when two hands grabbed his shirt's collar. "W-wait! Let me finish first!" Kiba called in a time out.

"Fine." Sasuke let go of him and listened more.

"Ino-chan explained everything to me and the dobe and then I made her promise me..." Kiba took a step back when he noticed Sasuke's annoyed features and stance on the ready to jump on someone. "To inform us of Hinata-chan's improve-" again, the Inuzuka was interrupted.

"WHY YOU?! YOU DARED NOT TO TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Kiba skipped his way to the front door as Sasuke was about to lunge on him, two small hands unexpectedly grabbed the onyx-eyed man's head and the next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips was gently pressed against his own.

The Uchiha was stunned but after his senses came back to him and realized that Hinata was kissing him he slowly started to feel her kiss and relished the moment. Their kiss deepened and became passionate however, the couple started to lose air and parted to get a breather.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked while he fluttered his eyes open.

"To s-stop you from h-hurting Kiba-kun..." She smiled shyly as she thought of the bold move she just did.

Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga before him and took hold of her hands which still held his face.

"My, my, I never thought you were this daring, hime." The man teased and Hinata blushed more than usual. "Don't worry. I like that." His smirk turned into a full-blown smirk and kissed her forehead before he had her in a bone-crashing hug.

Hinata returned the hug and smiled while she rested her head on Sasuke's lean chest and listened to his heartbeat which was beating fast and loud just like hers.

_Lub dub- lub dub- lub dub-_ their hearts beat in sync.

"Oji-san! What are you doing to my sensei?! Can't you see she can't breathe." Yuki stomped his way to the raven haired couple and ruined their momentary sweet reunion.

Hinata reluctantly let go of Sasuke and moved to stand beside him but the man did not let go his hold on her and had his arm loosely wrapped around her neck.

"What is your problem now, kiddo?" The older Uchiha grumbled it seems like everyone around him was getting on his nerves easily.

"Let go of Hina-sensei." The boy said sternly with his arms crossed on his chest.

This got the onyx-eyed Uchiha curious and quirked a brow on his nephew's demand. "Why would I? Don't tell me you have a crush on your sensei." with his eyes squinted and a smirk forming on his lips, he pulled Hinata closer to him.

"No!" Yuki flustered. "I, I..." the little Uchiha ran away and hid behind Kiba. "Gaaah! Kiba-ojiiii, why is Sasuke-oji sooo mean?" He cried to his other uncle.

"Ne, Yuki-kun, your oji is not really bad," Hanabi bent to the child's level. "Sasuke-san is just being possessive and overly protective on what is his." The younger Hyuuga winked but Yuki only got confused on the lady's words.

.

.

.

Yuki was munching on some chocolate cookies while he sat on Sasuke's lap the latter sat down on the Neji's porch with his head on top of his nephew's.

"Aren't we going home yet, Kiba?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Why don't you go home by yourself? Why wait for me?" The Inuzuka retorted while he was busy playing with Shun, the Hyuuga prodigy's son.

"Becod you will gib ad a wide owm." Yuki answered with mouthful of cookies.

"Have you forgotten your manners, kiddo? Don't talk when your mouth is full." Sasuke scolded.

Yuki swallowed his cookies and repeated his previous statement. "I said Kiba-oji will give us a ride home." The boy was about to have another bite but found that the bag he held had no more cookies in it and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Do you want more?" Hinata asked who was sitting too close beside Sasuke, her hand looped on the crook of his arm and her head was leaning on his muscular biceps. "You can take this home." She offered a box full of cookies.

"Thank you, sensei!" Yuki smiled widely while taking another piece to his mouth.

The rest of the people in the house were quiet as they eyed the three people seated on the couch, Sasuke, Yuki and Hinata. They watched closely as the little Uchiha tried to feed his uncle with the cookies he had but the older man refused to eat. Hinata giggled at the two men beside her whilst ate the cookie Yuki offered to her.

"They look cute together." Ino whispered and got the attention of the other two Hyuuga with her, Neji and Hanabi, and also Kiba.

"Hai, they do." Hanabi agreed with a soft smile on her face. The Hyuuga prodigy and the Inuzuka also had a smile forming on their lips.

"So, does this mean that everything's good now?" Neji looked at the dark haired couple and waited for their answer.

Sasuke smiled widely which had all the people in the house stupefied. It was the first time that they had seen the onyx-eyed man with a smile from ear-to-ear.

"I guess, that's a yes." Kiba cleared and aimed a pillow to the Uchiha's smiling face but Sasuke caught it before it reached his face.

"Come on now, Kiba, it's getting late." He said.

"Fine." The Inuzuka groaned and was about to kiss Hanabi on the cheek yet a hand caught his collar and stopped him in mid-air.

"Not when I'm around, Inuzuka." The Hyuuga male warned.

Kiba sighed. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He smiled to Hanabi.

The three guests went on their way out while the four Hyuuga followed them and bade their goodbye.

"What do you plan to do now?" The vet asked as they got inside his car.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"Aren't you going to asked her to be your girlfriend and go out on dates?" Kiba shot another question while moving his car's gear on drive.

"Is Sasuke-oji going to have a girlfriend now?" Yuki questioned from his seat on Sasuke's lap.

"Maybe." Kiba smirked and turned the car on the corner. "Here's your stop and you better think on what you plan to do on your relationship with her, Sasuke." He advised to his best friend who had moved out of his car with Yuki in tow.

When the uncle and nephew entered their home, Mikoto greeted them with a question.

"Sasu-chan! How was it? Hanabi-chan told me that you and Hina-chan have reconciled and are in good terms now." She informed her son excitedly. "And since I know that you don't know what to do. Here, take this." Mikoto handed a small velvet box to Sasuke.

The Uchiha opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with an onyx stone on the center surrounded by small diamond stones like flower petals. Sasuke was bewildered upon seeing the ring.

"That is the engagement ring handed by the Uchiha family for generations. We were to give that to Itachi-kun but it turned out that he had already bought his own engagement ring for Hana-chan." The lady clasped her son's hand. "I want you to give this to the woman you love when you are ready." Mikoto smiled then winked at him.

"Are you saying that I propose to her?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"It's your choice. Who knows? Maybe a certain rockstar will take her away from you." The Uchiha matriarch laughed.

"Tch. as if that will ever happen." The Uchiha male kept the small box in his pockets and made his way to his room.

"Yuki-chan, would you like to have your Sasu-oji to get married and have little cousins?" Mikoto asked her grandson.

"Of course! I'd like to have little brothers and sisters." The replied happily.

.

.

.

For the last couple of days, Sasuke had been contemplating on his mother's suggestion.

_'Would she accept if I ask her hand in marriage?'_ He thought while on his way to visit Hinata on the shop.

The onyx-eyed man stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before he went inside.

"Welcome." Hinata greeted from the counter filled with baked goods not noticing that Sasuke was the one who came in.

"Uh... Hello." The Uchiha greeted awkwardly.

Hinata looked up and saw the man she loves. "S-sasuke!" She squeaked in surprise.

"C-can we talk?" He asked nervously as his heart pounding so hard on his chest.

"A-ah... Yes!" The lady responded immediately. "Ayame-chan, can you please take over for while?" Hinata asked the woman on the cashier next to her.

"Hai, Hina-san." Ayame smiled at the Hyuuga.

The pearl-eyed beauty left and followed the raven-haired man who sat on a table located in the corner. Hinata took the seat across the Uchiha.

"H-hime..." Sasuke started then stopped for a breather but the former heiress beat him before he could continue what he was about to say.

"Will you be with me? Forever?" Hinata blurted out, held her breath in anxiety and blushed deeply after saying those words.

Sasuke's eyes widened in utter shock and surprise, he was speechless that was supposed to be line so he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I should be the one to ask you that." The Uchiha spoke calmly whilst preventing the blush that started to color his face and neck.

"A-ano... Y-you haven't t-talked to me these p-past days s-so I decided t-to ask you b-before thing g-go wrong…" Hinata stuttered in embarrassment on what she had done.

Surprisingly, Sasuke laughed whole-heartedly. "If you were thinking if I was mad, my answer would be NO, I am not. I was only seriously thinking if I am going to ask you this." The man stood before her, knelt on one knee and held her left hand.

"S-sasuke! What a-are you doing? The p-people are looking at u-us." Hinata asked but the man ignored her.

Onyx eyes met pearl white eyes. "I maybe the most stupid and undeserving man but I will still ask you..." Hinata felt her heart jump while she waited on Sasuke's next words though she had a strong feeling what that would be. "Hyuuga Hinata... Will you stay by my side forever?" His eyes never left hers as he took out a small velvet box and opened it before her. "Marry me." Sasuke demanded.

Hinata could not stop the water forming on her eyes, a hand clasped on her chest and the most heart-warming smile was on her lips.

"YES!" She cried. "I would love to be with you forever and be your wife!" The former heiress declared and kissed the Uchiha.

The people inside the shop who witnessed their confession of love for each other cheered loudly upon hearing Hinata's response and after Sasuke placed the Uchiha's engagement ring on her ring finger.

Sasuke could not believe it, Hinata had really said yes to him and the thing he wanted to do to her now was to kiss her senseless because he was in extreme joy. The Uchiha repeatedly pecked her lips, cheeks and forehead.

"I love you so much!" He told her while he deepened their kiss.

.

.

.

The newly engaged couple decided to have their wedding date four months after the proposal but two weeks before their wedding took place they found out that Hinata was already nine weeks pregnant with twins.

"Sasuke, why you?!" Neji threw the newspaper he was reading at the Uchiha who was standing, hiding should I say, behind his fiancée.

The next day after the future Uchiha maiden had her ultrasound, she decided to tell her cousin the good news about her pregnancy but it turned out that Neji only got pissed by the news.

"How dare you touch my cousin before you even got married?!" The Hyuuga prodigy growled and made his way to his kouhai.

"A-ano, Nii-san, please don't be mad." Hinata asked of him. "And don't hurt my husband!" The pearl-eyed lady cried.

"Oy Neji," the blonde Hyuuga maiden called. "You don't have the right to scold Sasuke-kun since you also had me pregnant before we got engaged." Ino retorted.

"Hah! Why not see a mirror for yourself before you go yelling on me." Sasuke mocked his senpai.

Neji was pissed and flustered in shame. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It was just his overly protective sister-complex that was reacting." The Hyuuga's wife answered for him.

"Don't worry, you are forgiven." The Uchiha male grinned in mischief.

"Sasuke, stop it already. You're only making Neji-nii more pissed off." Hinata cut in.

"Hai, sorry, Hime-chan." The man kissed her cheek.

"So, you're going to move the wedding date?" Neji asked now in a calmer voice.

"Uhm... No, we just came here to tell you the news of my pregnancy." The former heiress smiled.

"Well, congratulations to both of you! You'll be future parents now." Ino greeted them happily and gave her best friend/cousin-in-law a hug. "I know you'll be a good mother." She told her friend.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." Hinata responded.

"Oy, Sasuke, take care of my cousin and your children, ne? Promise me you'll be by her side. Always." Neji requested from his kouhai in high school.

"I will, senpai. I'll always love her, stay with her forever and will look after our children." Sasuke beamed and shook the hand Neji had offered.

"And, Nii-san... Sasuke and I thought of adopting Yuki-kun as ours." Hinata meekly stated.

The Hyuuga couple had another huge smile on their face on Hinata's another news.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure Yuki-kun will be so much happy now that he'll have someone to call okaa-san and otou-san." The blonde declared.

"I just hope you won't have a hard time raising him since it looks like he had inherited your attitude." The prodigy smirked at Sasuke who was sending him glares.

"Hai, I'm sure he will be happy about it..." Hinata smiled warmly while she rubbed her growing belly.

_'Itachi-san, Hana-san, I hope it will be alright with you if Sasuke and I will adopt your son under our care... We promise to take good care of him and watch over him.'_ The future Uchiha prayed while she and her fiancé continued their conversation with her cousin and his wife.

…**END…**

.

.

.

So this is the final curtain call for HEARTBEAT and I, this will be my last story as of the moment I guess… **_ADIEU!_**

What can y'all say? A good one or not? Maybe you can fill out that small box in there with your insight?

**_Thank you everyone!_**

:D


	17. Epilogue

**A/N:** I've decided to make an epilogue so here it goes! I hope you like it :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke and Hinata had been married for a week and since they had their 'honeymoon' three months prior to their planned wedding date, the newly wedded couple decided to stay in their new home which was a few blocks away from the Uchiha residence since Mikoto insisted that she wanted to often see and visit 'Sasu-chan' and her pregnant daughter-in-law. While Sasuke was assessing the papers for Yuki's adoption in their cozy bedroom, Hinata emerged from the bathroom in a dark colored leggings and button up shirt which she tried to close the lower buttons.

"Ano, Sasu-kun..." The new member of the Uchiha family called out to her husband. "My clothes won't fit on me anymore! Look, this buttons won't even close!" She whined as she struggled with the buttons of her shirt.

Onyx eyes observed his wife. "Your belly is starting to show." He told her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms on her exposed stomach.

"I know, I'm only twelve weeks pregnant and my belly's showing really big and fast." Hinata frowned and turned to look at herself on the mirror. "It's all your fault! If you didn't get me pregnant I will still fit on these clothes and I won't be this fat and ugly."

Sasuke sighed and kissed his emotional and pregnant wife on the cheek. "You are not ugly and besides _you_ were the one who seduced me during the celebration of my twenty-fourth birthday." The male Uchiha snickered while he let go of a very flustered Hinata.

The onyx-eyed man took one of his slip on hoodie with an Uchiha emblem on the back from his closet and tossed it to the pearl-eyed lady. Hinata caught it with both hands and looked to her husband quizzically.

"Go and change with that. I'm sure it'll fit in your bulging belly and then we'll go shopping for your maternity clothes." The raven head commanded and threw a beanie with cat ears that he got from Yuki's clothes. "And also, wear this. Autumn has come, the weather is getting cold and I really don't want my pregnant wife to catch a cold." Sasuke gave her a chaste yet sweet kiss on the lips before he left Hinata to change.

Once the former Hyuuga had change into the clothing her other half provided her, she stepped into the living room to find him in a plain gray sweatshirt and baggy pants while looking on a maternity catalog that her mother-in-law left for her.

"A-ano... I'm ready, Sasu-kun." The man looked up from the magazine and eyed the woman standing before him. Sasuke couldn't help a chuckle escape his lips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute with that neko beanie." Sasuke held her right hand and kissed it before he pulled her to their home's exit.

.

.

.

The raven-haired couple was walking hand-in-hand in Konoha's biggest shopping district when the pearl-eyed lady suddenly stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Sasu-kun~ I want to eat ice cream!" Hinata whined to her handsome husband.

"Okay, but you must not eat too much. I don't want you to have gestational diabetes." Sasuke had been worried about his pregnant wife's health but he just could not resist spoiling her thus he led her inside and sat on an available seat by the window.

A waitress came to them and handed the menu. The girl, in her late teenage year, was clad in a maid's costume and looked really attractive. She kept sending flirtatious glance on Sasuke's direction but the Uchiha, as his usual self, ignored the girl who was standing before them while waiting for the orders.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked the onyx-eyed Uchiha as she batted her fake eyelashes to him.

"I'll have sugar-free vanilla ice cream." Sasuke answered without looking at the waitress instead his eyes lingered on his wife.

"I want mango yogurt parfait." Hinata said annoyingly when she noticed that the waitress kept sending glances to _her _Sasuke. Sure, the former heiress is kind-hearted but she becomes selfish and possessive when it comes to the man she loves. Hinata hated it when women tried to seduce her husband with god-like looks.

The girl took their orders and the menu while she rushed back to the counter to send in the couple's order but not without blowing a kiss to Sasuke before she left the couple.

"Doesn't she know that you are a married man?!" Hinata hissed as soon the waitress walked away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and observed his lovely wife's irked expression. _'She's pregnant, annoyed, emotional and jealous.' _He concluded in his mind and decided to tease her.

"She's kinda cute." The male Uchiha said while trying to suppress his mirth.

"No, she's not!" Hinata scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"And you are jealous." Sasuke declared with an evil grin etched on his lips.

As the waitress arrived with the couple's order on a tray, Sasuke held Hinata's face with both hands and kissed her passionately in front of the flirty waitress. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the man share a deep and breath-taking kiss with that freaky pale-eyed woman. She put their ice cream down grumpily.

"Public display of affection is strictly prohibited within this store." The waitress stomped away from them.

Sasuke broke off the kiss and smiled to Hinata sweetly. "You don't have to be jealous because you're the only woman I have my eyes on." Hinata blushed on Sasuke's cheesy line and started to indulge the ice cream.

.

.

After their encounter in the ice cream parlor, the couple seemed to attract more attention as they walked their way to nearby maternity store.

_"Aww, that couple looks cute together!"_ a middle-aged woman squealed to her husband.

_"Isn't that the youngest son of the Uchiha?"_ a young lady gossiped to her friend.

_"I thought he's the most sought after bachelor? Then why is the woman with him wearing a jacket with their family symbol?"_ another one said in a hushed tone.

_"But they do look good together! I reckon their future babies will be good looking either!"_ The lady told her friends.

Upon hearing the passers-by gossip about them, Hinata stepped closer to her onyx-eyed husband and gripped his arm tightly.

"Are you alright? Do you feel cold?" Sasuke inquired as he noted the new Uchiha's flustered features.

"I'm not cold... It's just that... The people keep staring at us and I think they are talking about us..." She mumbled to his ear when Sasuke lowered his head to her level.

"Maybe they are wondering why a girl like you is wearing a hoodie with our family symbol and who's also clingy to the most handsome and hottest Uchiha Sasuke." He whispered back in a monotone while he released her hold on his arm and draped it around her shoulder.

"You're too full of yourself, Uchiha-san." Hinata laughed heartily.

"Well, I'm just stating a fact, Uchiha Hinata, besides the public doesn't know that the number one bachelor is already married and a soon-to-be-father of twins." Sasuke smirked and pushed the door open on the maternity store.

"Welcome." An enthusiastic greeting came from the lady inside the store.

The couple bowed in response and glanced around the dresses displayed within the store.

"Good morning, my name is Kurenai, how may I help you?" A woman in her early thirties with red eyes and dark shaggy hair went closer to the couple.

"Hello, Kurenai-san, we are looking for my wife's maternity undergarments and clothes." Sasuke said to the older lady.

"Oh, how far are you?" Kurenai smiled and turned to look at Hinata.

"Twelve weeks." The pearl-eyed beauty answered shyly.

"You still have a long way to go through. This way to the undergarments, please." The red-eyed woman led Hinata to the corner near the cash register where all of the maternity undergarments were displayed while Sasuke was left on the clothing section looking for dresses that would suit his wife.

"So, your husband is the youngest Uchiha?" Kurenai asked. "I did not know he was married." She continued while the former heiress was sorting through the underwear section.

"Hai. We had our wedding in private and please just call me Hinata, Kurenai-san." The pregnant Uchiha smiled warmly.

"Hinata-san that is, so, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We're not sure yet, we haven't seen their genders yet. It looks like the twins are shy to show it to our gynecologist."

"You're having twins?! Congratulations!"

"A-ano, arigatou!"

"Since you are having twins, your belly should be bigger than the regular pregnant women. I advise that you get things twice the size of the regular ones." Kurenai said as she helped Hinata choose for her undergarments.

The pregnant Uchiha's basket was almost full with her necessities when her husband came with another basketful of maternity clothes.

"Want to try them on?" Sasuke grinned to her.

Hinata checked out the clothes in awe because all of the ones her husband took were really cute and looks really nice.

"I didn't know you have a great sense of style." She giggled. "These looks really nice, Sasu-kun, but I think they are a bit small in size. Do you think they will fit my bust size?" Hinata asked him warily.

"Don't worry, Hinata-san, I can give bigger size of those clothes that will surely fit you." Kurenai assured the couple who were in deep thought.

_'Surely, they are new to this.'_ The older lady had in mind.

.

.

.

Sasuke paid the bills and took all five paper bags that contained Hinata's clothing on both his hands.

"Thank you for shopping! Please come again." Kurenai bid her final greeting.

"Thank you, Kurenai-san." The couple said in unison with a smile plastered on their face as they bowed and moved to leave the store.

When the newly wedded couple were about to visit another store when someone caught their attention, standing on the other side of the street were Yuki and Kiba who were waving to them enthusiastically and suddenly the uncle-and-nephew were crossing the street.

"Oji-san! Hina-oba!" The young boy squealed eagerly and hugged Hinata's growing belly.

"What're you doing here, Yuki-chan? I thought you were with Mom." Sasuke asked his nephew and soon-to-be-son.

"Kiba-oji asked me out to help him find a gift for Hanabi-oba." Yuki answered as he snuggled his face on the pregnant Uchiha's stomach. "Ne, Oba-chan, you are getting really fluffy and your belly is getting big and hard." The young Uchiha said.

"Hah! Hinata-chan, Yuki just indirectly said that you are getting fat!" Kiba teased his childhood friend but female Uchiha took it to heart.

Hinata pouted and was about to burst in tears. "Am I really fat and ugly, Sasu-kun?" She asked her husband.

Sasuke sent death glares to Kiba before he answered. "Of course not, you are beautiful and you have to be healthy for our babies." He said to appease his overly emotional wife.

Hinata smiled and held Yuki's hand, both skipped as they continued forward. Meanwhile, Sasuke nudged Kiba for his recklessness and went closer to his best friend.

"Oy, Kiba, never _ever_ say fat, ugly, big and other words that would make Hina-chan think as such because she's reeeaaaally emotional at this stage and I don't to suffer with her constant nagging that she's not beautiful." Sasuke hissed to his best friend.

"Sorry, I forgot," The Inuzuka scratched his cheek in shame. "Now I remember why Hana-nee used to hit me or why she always came to Itachi-nii crying when they just got married. She was only a few months pregnant then and she was really sensitive to smell, her figure and she always asked for weird food." Kiba recalled the times when Hana was in the early stage of her pregnancy with Yuki while Kiba and Tsume came to visit the newly wed Uchiha.

"Agree. Pregnant women are veeeerry sensitive, emotional and always had this crazy cravings! Hina-chan always asks me for dried tomatoes and vanilla ice cream." The Uchiha male fussed.

"Eww. She eats those?" Kiba's face was distorted in disgust. "Anyway, how are the babies? Have you known their genders yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet, the twins are too shy to reveal their gender to their parents."

The chocolate-haired vet chuckled. "Better luck on the next check-up, dude!"

"Hn." grumbled Sasuke. "Oy, Yuki-chan, you better pack your things from now on." The older Uchiha called to his nephew.

"Why is that?" The boy stopped on his tracks and glanced to his uncle's wife but Hinata only shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Because once the papers are settled you will be legally and officially be a son of mine and Hina-chan." Sasuke declared as he and Kiba passed by a stunned Yuki.

"It's official? You adopted him?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"The papers are on the final process before we can have him as our own." The onyx-eyed man answer.

"That's cool! Wait! We can still see him on weekends, right? I mean, he's my sister's son after all."

"Of course, you can visit him anytime and Tsume-oba can take him on weekends."

"Ji-san! Does that mean I can call otou-san then and Hina-oba my okaa-san?" The boy suddenly inquired.

"Only if you want to." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Yuki released Hinata's hold on him and rushed to his uncle, he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and hugged him.

"T-thank you... Thank you so much... Otou-san..." The boy silently sobbed on Sasuke's shirt.

The older Uchiha dropped the paper bags he held on both hands and picked up Yuki on his arms. The boy wrapped his arms on Sasuke's neck while the latter held one hand to support Yuki on his lower half while his other hand rubbed the boy's back to soothe him. Hinata stepped closer to her husband and future son.

"Stop crying now, Yuki-kun." The pearl-eyed lady cooed while she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Come on, stop the drama. Let's go home, Hina-chan might catch cold." Kiba butted as he grabbed the paper bags Sasuke dropped on the streets.

.

.

.

**6 months after**

The Uchiha couple did not know their twins' gender until now that Hinata was in the delivery room but still they decided that to buy infant clothes and other materials their babies will need in baby pink and baby blue color. Either they were both boys or both girls or fraternal twins of the opposite gender the future parents will just have to choose what color to use for their twins but Hinata had a strong feeling that they're going to be a boy and a girl so she took everything in pink and blue.

Hinata had been in the delivery room for the last ten hours since her water bag broke. She had been huffing and puffing and sweating really hard that she started to feel tired.

"Okaa-san! Why aren't they coming out?!" Hinata whined as she gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and her husband could not do anything but to endure the pain of his wife's grasp.

"Ne, Hina-chan, please be patient. Just a little more and my grandchildren will be out." Mikoto wiped the sweat framing Hinata's lovely face though the former heiress was in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The pearl-eyed beauty suddenly released an ear –shattering scream. "KAA-SAN, SASUKEEEE! THEY'RE GOING OUT!"

The onyx-eyed male paled in panic. "Mom, what are we going to do?!" Sasuke asked.

"Mitarashi-san, my daughter! The twins are coming!" Mikoto called to the doctor.

Mitarashi Anko came in along with Hinata's cardiologist, Shizune, to observe the woman on delivering the baby and to monitor Hinata's heart rate. Indeed, Anko could see the head of the baby ready to come out.

"Okay, now just relax Hinata-chan." the former heiress did. "Just follow what Anko-san will say and then take a deep breath." Shizune advised.

"Alright, I need you to push, Hinata-san." The pearl-eyed beauty gave a push and grasped Sasuke's hand. "I can see the head, one more push." The Hinata let out heavy groan and then a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy." Anko announced and laid the newborn baby boy on Hinata's chest.

Upon seeing her first child, Hinata could not stop the tears from falling on her eyes.

"My baby." She cried as she kissed his head. "Sasuke, it's our baby boy." Hinata smiled to him.

"Hi there, chibi Sasuke. It's me your otou-san." Sasuke greeted the child but it was soon taken from them when Hinata started screaming once more.

"Hina-chan, remember what Shizune-san said, take a deep breath and relax." Mikoto reminded her daughter-in-law as Shizune kept watched on Hinata's heart monitor.

"But it hurts, Kaa-san." She cried and grabbed a hold on Sasuke's hand once again, this time Sasuke could no longer feel his hand because of Hinata's bone-crashing grip . "Sasu-kun, it hurts! Why do I have to go through this?" The onyx-eyed man kissed her head and told her that it would be over once the other twin comes out and asked his wife to relax.

"Hinata-san, the second one is coming out I need you to push." Anko told the woman in labor again as they prepared for the other twin to come out.

After fifteen minutes in labor and delivering the twin baby, a shrill cry was heard.

"This time it's a girl!" The doctor declared. "Congratulations, Uchiha-san, you have fraternal twins. A boy and a girl." Anko regarded the new parents. When Hinata held her baby girl another set of tears filled her eyes.

"You did great, Hinata-chan." Shizune said to the new mother of twins.

Hinata was crying really hard and Sasuke had to calm her down. He kept on saying comforting words to stop the woman from crying, surprisingly, she ceased her crying and held the baby close to her.

"She's beautiful just like you." Sasuke whispered to Hinata and kissed them both before the nurse took the baby and brought it in the nursery.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, outside the delivery room, a very anxious Hiashi was waiting patiently with his other family members, Hanabi, Neji and Ino. And also Fugaku, Kiba and Yuki, though the young Uchiha was not allowed in the hospital Fugaku talked to the guards to let the boy in saying that the young Uchiha is excited to see his to-be-born siblings. Mikoto went out the delivery room covered in sweat with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a boy and a girl!" She squealed. All the people waiting for the news released a sigh in relief.

"How is my daughter doing?" Hiashi asked feebly.

"Oh, she did great. They're cleaning her up now and then she'll be transferred to her private room and also the babies are now in the nursery." Mikoto happily announced.

Rushed footsteps were rustling towards the nursery as soon as Mikoto said those words but Fugaku and Hiashi remained in the waiting area.

"There they are! Boy Uchiha and Girl Uchiha" Ino pointed at the twins who were next to each other.

"They are so tiny and cute!" Hanabi said in awe.

"Yeah, they are. I just hope they won't inherit Sasuke's stubbornness." Kiba interjected.

"I totally agree." Neji nodded in accordance.

"Ne, Ji-san, I wanna see my baby brother and baby sister." Yuki pulled on Neji's shirt.

The Hyuuga prodigy lifted the young Uchiha and showed to him where his siblings were.

"She is beautiful like Kaa-san and he looked like Otou-san." The boy was amazed to see his newborn siblings.

.

.

Three hours later, Ino, Neji, Kiba and Hanabi entered Hinata's room only to see that Sasuke was snuggled right next to Hinata on her bed both were asleep while Hiashi was silently watching his daughter and son-in-law on the couch inside the room.

"Tell me, Otou-san, can you please clarify to me who just had delivered the twins? Was it Sasuke-nii or Onee-chan?" Hanabi eyed the sleeping couple.

"Mikoto-chan said that Sasuke had been awake since the time they brought your Nee-chan here at one in the morning up until she was in labor for ten hours and when the babies were delivered." Hiashi explained to them.

"Where are the Uchiha?" Neji asked seeing the Uchiha where nowhere to be found.

"They went home to get some clothes for Hina-chan and Sasuke." The older Hyuuga replied just in time as Sasuke woke up.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty, and congratulations on the twins!" Kiba teased his best friend.

"Ugh... Thanks." The onyx-eyed Uchiha groaned and stood up from his wife's bed as smoothly as he could so as to not awaken Hinata but the latter was stirred awake as soon as Sasuke left her side.

The male Uchiha watched her flutter her eyes open before he kissed her swiftly on the lips, Hinata smiled to her husband's gesture and tried to kiss him again but was interrupted when two nurse came in with their twins at hand. The baby wrapped in pink blanket was given to Hinata while the other one wrapped in blue blanket was given to Sasuke.

The people gathered around the two to take a peek at the newborn members of the Uchiha family but Sasuke excused himself and sat next to Hiashi.

"Father, here is your first grandson." Sasuke handed the small baby to Hiashi. "He was fifteen minutes older to your granddaughter." The Uchiha told him.

Hiashi held his first grandson from her eldest daughter and small tears flowed from his eyes. "How I hoped Aoi-chan could see you now." He told the sleeping baby.

"So, what are you going to name the babies?" Ino asked the couple.

"Shinichi." "Kazumi." The Uchiha couple simultaneously said.

"That's wonderful and it really fits the twins." Kiba said happily. "Shin-kun and Kazu-chan."

They were all admiring the babies when the door opened and the Uchiha came in with an overly excited Yuki.

"Oh, baby brother and sister!" The young jumped in glee and sat next to Hinata on the bed. "Can I see her, Kaa-san?" Yuki asked as he noticed the pink bundle. "She's really beautiful just like you."

"Kazumi. Her name is Kazumi."

"What?! You already named her! But I want to be the one to name my baby siblings!" Yuki whined. "It's a good name though. It suits her, right, Kazu-chan?" The young Uchiha smiled.

"And he is Shinichi." Hinata pointed the blue bundle on her father's arm.

"I know because I'm the one who suggested that name to Otou-san." Yuki said proudly and made his way to Hiashi's side.

"Can I look at him, Ojii-san?" Hiashi lowered the baby for Yuki to see. "He really looked like my stubborn Otou-san." The young Uchiha smirked as he tried to tease his adoptive father.

Sasuke's face turn into scowl and glared at him. "Who's stubborn, Yuki?" The older Uchiha asked threateningly.

"N-no one!" Yuki chirped and went back to Hinata's side.

Everyone in the room laughed at the two Uchiha's childish behavior.

"How are you feeling now, Hina-chan?" Mikoto asked her daughter-in-law.

"Tired but I'm incredibly happy, Okaa-san." Hinata replied with a huge smile.

.

.

.

**END**

Thank you so much for reading this story I hope you like this epilogue :D

No more words will be said.

**ADIEU!**


End file.
